14 years since Shiloh
by twiloverwithabigimagination
Summary: Shiloh is a 14 year old girl off to meet her father. Her mother doesn't want her... at all. What will happen when she finds out her father Jacob Black feels the same way?
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Shiloh

Chapter 1: My surprise

**Billy'sPOV**

I sat in my wheelchair watching the game with my daughter Rachel. Rachel had been back for awhile ever since Paul imprinted on her, now there in the mix of a wedding. The door bell rang and I wheeled myself to it.

I was surprised to find a young girl standing there nervous. She had cooper skin probably a shade lighter then Jacob's, long black as night curly hair, and big brown eyes. She had a black book bag slung over her shoulder and a envelope in her hand.

"Hello. How can I help you?" I asked. She smiled shyly.

"I, err… Is Jacob Black here?" she asked softly.

"Oh, no I'm sorry he's out, What's your name? I'll tell him you stopped by." I offered. She smiled.

"Oh okay, I'm Shiloh and can you please give this to him?" She asked handing me the letter.

"Sure, kid." I said. She smiled.

"Thank you." She said. "Have a good day sir."

"You, too." I said. She walked off with her skateboard in hand. I liked her, she was nice and polite…you don't meet to many of those types of kids in forks or down in La Push.

I wheeled myself inside and went to Jacob's room and tossed the letter onto his bed. Then went back to the T.V. and watched the rest of the game with Rachel…

**Jacob's POV**

I walked with Paul back to my house, he was taking Rachel out to dinner or something and went to pick her up. I was tired and ready to crash once we got to my house. Paul and Rachel left out and it was just me and Billy. I sat with him and ate some spaghetti. It looked like he was trying not to mention something, like it was a surprise or something.

"Dad? You have something to say?" I asked interested.

"Uh, yeah. Sort of." He answered.

"Okay, what's on your mind?" I asked.

"Do you know a girl by the name of Shiloh?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow at him. The only girl I ever mentioned to him was Bella. I didn't even mention my first to him.

"No, I don't think I know a Shiloh." I shrugged.

"Well someone by that name stopped by today and left me a letter to give to you. It's in your room. She seemed a little young for you though, so I was assuming she was someone else." Billy explained.

"Oh, okay I'll check it out." I said getting up and walking into the room. I looked on the bed and found the letter and sliced it opened. I took out the gold piece of paper and my eyes popped out of my head.

Birth certificate

Child: Shiloh Sarah Smith , Female/ Place of Birth: Hawaii Medical, Maui, Hawaii

Mothers Name: Clara Marian Smith/ Place of Birth: Maui, Hawaii / Occupation: Medical School.

Fathers Name: Jacob Ephraim Black/ Place of Birth: Forks, Washington/ Occupation: Not Valid.

Signature: Clara Marian Smith

Signature: Father not present.

I stared at the paper for the longest time. I had a kid? I know that I was with Clara but she dumped me 3 weeks later! Why didn't she tell me I had a kid I could've helped her! I noticed a white sheet of paper on the ground and picked it up knowing it was the actual letter.

Dear Jacob Black/ Dad,

I'm so sorry that I'm ruining your life. I know I sort of came crashing in on you, but I need your help. My grandpa kicked me out after he found out that my mother said that she didn't want me anymore. So I stole all my birth records and ran away to you, I don't need much I just need you to sign a few things as my father to go to an adoption agency. I don't want to trouble you I just don't have anywhere else to go. I've been staying at the Summit hotel in Port Angeles. My phone number is 623-583-9922 just in case you don't want to do it, call me. I could probably get a friend's mom to sign it or take me in if you don't want anything to do with me. Uh, well, I guess that's it, Bye…Dad.

Sign,

Shiloh Sarah (?)

P.S. Thanks.

I couldn't believe I have a kid… Did Billy know? Isn't it even my kid? I growled at the thought. But why would she think that it would cause me trouble to keep her? Was she a handful, was she demanding? Like her mother… Do I even want her?

I leapt up from the couch and ran into the living room. My dad was watching T.V. and seemed really into it but I interrupted.

"Dad! I'll be right back." I growled slamming the letter and its contents out on the counter.

"Oh okay son." He said and I ran out.

I sprinted all the way to the Summit hotel and was supper angry. I didn't know this girl! I don't want to know her! She'll just cause trouble from the way she just bombarded me with this!

I ended up at the Summit hotel. I asked for this girls name and they called her.

"She'll be down in a moment. You may wait over in the seating area sir." A blonde said eyeing me up. I just nodded and said thanks and went to sit down. I thought about what I was going to say to her. Like… maybe I should start with pictures? Or just tell her I don't think this is true? I don't know! I always thought that this was just a drama type thing for T.V.

"Um…Hello?" Said a soft voice. I turned a found a small girl with midnight-black hair, black skinny jeans, black T-shirt, she also had light brown eyes and light cooper toned skin. She looked shy.

"Hello." I said. Why so formal?

"Are you Jacob Black?" She asked looking down.

"Yes, I am. My I ask who you are?" I asked her.

"I'm Shiloh. I think I'm your, err, daughter?" She said it like a question. It infuriated me that she was actually serious.

"Oh, so you're Shiloh. Listen, kid I can't take you in so you're going to have to live with your mom. She wanted you as her responsibility, now she has you as her responsibility. She can't hand you over to me like I know you, I don't know and I don't want-" I cut myself off, knowing what I was about to say.

"Just say what you were going to say." She said in a lower voice. "I've heard it before."

"Listen kid. I know-" She cut me off.

"Okay. You don't want me or anything I get it! I really just need you to sign these papers so I can live with my aunt in Maui… she might be able to help me then." She said motioning to the papers. She looked frustrated and disappointed. "It's fine. Actually, this was just a bad idea. I should just get back to Hawaii and live with Ma." She said and turned away and walked off. Good. Now that's out of the way, I can go visit Bella later.

Shiloh's Pov

I leaned on the back of a dirty wall in a random alley in Port Angeles. Skateboard in hand and book bag on my back. I should thank Anne, the hotel concierge, for pretending I was actually staying there.

I had dried tears on my face, I totally let myself cave in to the excited part of my brain. I knew he wouldn't want me…neither of them did! I hate them both for it… I guess I know that isn't true. My phone rang and I looked at the caller ID and smiled.

"Hey Shredder Rex." I said happy.

"Hey Low, where are you? Your Grandma called me crying saying you were missing." He asked. Uh-oh! I forgot that my G-ma was the only one who really like me beside my aunt.

"Uh… you wouldn't tell if I said I ran away to Forks, Washington to find my father and get the adoption papers signed so I could live with my aunt Mary, would you?" I asked.

"WHAT!" I heard my family and Rex shout. I am going to kill him for this.

"Rex!" I shouted.

"Sorry, they weren't the only one worried about you." He said innocently.

"Well, I'm hanging up." I said and did exactly that. Then I received another call from an unknown number.

"Uh, hello?" I asked.

"Hello, is this Shiloh Smith?" A deep old voice asked. I was a little freaked out.

"It's Billy Black, the guy who answered the door earlier today. Or Jacob's father." He explained. I gaped for a second then answered.

"Oh, hi…" I said.

"I know what Jacob had said. I just wanted to meet you officially. How about you stop by again tomorrow at 2 and me and you can talk about this." He offered. I really didn't want to but, I knew he was trying to help.

"Oh, okay. Sounds good." I answered.

"All right kid, goodbye. Talk to you tomorrow." He said happily.

"Yeah, you too." I said. I hung up and then took a deep breath and undressed. I had to change…and quick.

I sat in the free animal. This creature didn't have to deal with Degrassi type drama…


	2. Chapter 2: MeetingBillyGrandpa?

_**I just remembered I didn't put a disclaimer on the last chapter…mainly because I couldn't figure out how to do so. He-he. So I don't own twilight, I only own every other character that wasn't in the twilight saga.**_

Chapter 2: Meeting…Billy/Grandpa?

Shiloh's POV.

I woke up and changed back into my human form. I was tired and hungry but knew I would have to wait for a window of opportunity so Anne could sneak me some food. Anne was the best, she didn't know me at all but yet she helped me a lot. It was awesome to have a friend like her around here.

after putting last night's clothes on (Just to look like I'd slept outside as a person, haha), I knocked on the back door of the hotel and Anne came. She grabbed my hand and snuck me up to room 14 so I could take a shower.

After my quick fifteen minute shower I changed into grey skinny jeans, a black tank top, a grey leather jacket, grey and black vans, and matching beanie. I sighed when I looked in the mirror. I pulled out my flat iron and straightened my curly hair. I let my bangs fall in front of my face, covering my right eye. I laughed at myself for a moment. I brought a flat iron but forgot to bring another change of socks? Smart Shiloh!

I ran out of the bathroom and out into the Alley. I looked at what time it was, it was 7:50. Anne told me that the kitchen staff showed up at 8:30, so most likely I was getting my food today. At least I woke up early. I leaned against the dirty wall and took out my phone and was surprised to find 15 missed text messages all from my gang back in Hawaii. That I just pushed aside, I couldn't think about them right now.

At 8:15 Anne came out with two cups of orange juice and two slices of pizza. I laughed at her breakfast choice.

"Sorry, kid. Only thing I could take that no one would notice was pizza and orange juice." She explained. I laughed a shook my head.

"It's okay Anne, this is usually my breakfast." I admitted.

"Me too." She laughed. "So how did it go?"

"Horrible, he doesn't want me, just like my mom doesn't. But I am going to his father's house this afternoon around 2 to talk to him I guess." I said. "But I don't know what in the world I am going to do."

"We'll figure something out." She promised.

"Yeah, well thanks for the food…but Anne I don't understand." I said.

"Understand what? Oh and kid go to my house, I finally cleaned out the guest bedroom so you can sleep at my house instead of on the streets I have a note and keys for you sitting outside in the bush." She asked. I took a small bit and swallowed.

"Why are you helping a complete stranger?" I asked.

"Because you need help, and I have help to give." She answered. I knew this was all I was going to get so I didn't push it.

"Oh," I said and continued eating.

It was around 1:30 and I decided it was time to go. It took me 30 minutes to rid my skateboard down to La Push and when I got to the front door of the small house I was in a panic. I knocked lightly afraid that Jacob would answer.

"Oh, Jacob's not here." A voice said behind me. I turned around to find a kid a few inches shorter than Jacob. He was smiling at me kindly.

"Oh, okay. Well thanks." I said turning from the door just to protect my back "I was actually looking for Billy.

"Oh, okay. I'm Seth." Seth said. I smiled a little shy.

"I'm Shi-" the door swung open and I turned around. I found Billy smiling at me and I spoke up first.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey, kid. Hey, Seth. C'mon you two." He said getting out the way of the front door. I smiled and took a shy step into the small house. I was actually wondering what this whole thing was about really. Billy told me to take a seat in the kitchen and I did as told, not sure what else to do at the moment. I let my board lean against my leg, I left my bag in the bush by Anne's house so I didn't have to worry about that right now.

I took a deep breath preparing for anything that came my way. I was actually pretty tired and it nearly came to a yawn. Billy and Seth came in and sat across from me. It was sort of an uncomfortable silence for a moment.

"So, kid. Who is your mom?" Billy asked. I pulled out a picture of my mom and Jacob and slide it across the table to him. He looked at it.

"Her name is Clara Smith." I said a little sad.

"Hum, Jacob never mention a Clara to me." He said looking at the picture more deeply.

"Well I've heard of her a little bit." Seth said sharing a meaningful glance with Billy, he nodded.

"So how old are you?" Billy asked. I am only here to answer questions?

"I'm 14." I answered.

"When your birthday?" He asked. I smiled at this one.

"I was born December 31 at midnight. Actually I am not really sure if I am 14 or 13 but yeah I just rounded." I laughed. They smiled and a laugh escaped their lips. Haha I amuse them, awesome.

"Nice, Shiloh." Billy said. "You know Jacob he's really is just flipped upside down at the moment and a bit frustrated." I nodded understanding.

"Yeah, I guessed that much. I knew I was doing a crash landing into his life but I just really needed to talk to him." I explained.

"Oh what for?" Billy asked. "What exactly brought you here though?"

"Well…" I hesitated. "Well Clara or mom." I put air quotes around mom. "Doesn't really like me anymore I guess and told my grandpa she didn't want me anymore. My grandpa does whatever my mom wants and as soon as she didn't like me he didn't either. So my friends and grandma were the only ones who actually liked me at the time. Then I met my aunt and she like me and saw how my mom treated me and offered to take me in. Well my mom didn't like that and you need a parents signature to hand a child off to a relative, unless they are dead. So in the middle of the night I snuck off and manage to get a plane here."

"How did you get a hotel and how did you know where to go?" Billy asked a bit concerned.

"Well, I stayed outside of a hotel for a bit. Till the hotel concierge Anne took me in." I was cut off.

"Did you say Anne?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, she's the best. She actually reminds me of my best friend." I said.

"She's a little young to be watching a 14 year old." Billy said uneasy.

"How old is she?" I asked. Their eyes widened.

"She's 18. I don't think she's old enough to take care of you maybe Jacob should-" I finished the sentence.

"Should take care of me? No, I'm not going to ruin his life like that. I just really need him to sign adoption papers that's all. Plus Anne seems pretty responsible. She's kind too, I mean she doesn't even know me and yet she's asking if I need a place to stay." I said. "Don't worry once I get these signed I'm out of you guy's lives and I can just go to my aunts."

"That's not what I want though. I want Jacob to take responsibility he shouldn't have left your mom." Billy explained.

"Ha!" I said. "That isn't what happened. My mom broke up with Jacob 3 weeks after they… I don't even want to think of it but yeah you know what I mean. I think she found out she was pregnant with me 2 weeks after and then took a week to debate whether to tell him. But decided to break up with him."

"That is…" He couldn't find the words.

"Crazy? I know. I would've at least sent him a card. Or just out right tell him and then let the answer fall on his shoulder. My mom isn't very logical, she's more emotional." I said. The door opened in the living room and I heard Jacob walk in. Shit!

"Hey Jacob we're in here." Billy said. Should I try to make a run for it? No this house is too small to get a clean getaway. He walked into the kitchen and he glared at me. Then turned his gaze to his father.

"Dad." Jacob said.

"I found the papers on the counter. Called her and wanted to know more about her." Billy said. "She's out on her own son."

"Isn't that by her choice?" He asked.

"She's only 14. She just needs you to sign something." Billy said.

"I'm not her dad so I can't sign it." Jacob snapped. I flinched at the words. Maybe he wasn't my dad? Maybe my mom was just being a slut?

"Hey, listen I didn't want to destroy your lively hood. I thought it would be better if you signed these instead of forging my mom's signature. I could just easily do that. I don't want you guys fighting over my presence." I said speaking in a lower voice.

"No, kid. Jacob just at least get to know her." Billy said.

"No, thanks dad there's no purpose. She not mine. Don't want her. Don't want to know her and I'm out." He said and walked off. I just stood frozen. So now he says he doesn't want me…It's official.

"Sorry for the behavior of my son Shiloh." Billy said looking at me. I felt tears pool in my eyes.

"It's fine. It's not like I haven't heard those words before. Uh, I have to uh go." I said getting up and grabbing my skateboard. I opened the door and hopped down the porch. Once on the side walk I threw down my board and rode off on it. I hated my life!

I skateboarded with tears in my eyes till I got to a beach. I decided that I would sit her for a while a just cry. And that I did. After a while I ended up with my knees to my chest arms around my legs and head on my knees crying. I didn't want to go back. I couldn't forged my mom's signature, that is against the law and it would only get my aunt in trouble. I couldn't just be a runaway that'll draw to much attention.

I felt warm hands resting on my shoulders and I looked up too find that Seth kid. He smiled at me and I just nodded.

"Hey, Shiloh." Seth said softly taking a seat next to me. I looked up at him for a second and smirked.

"Hey." I said whipping away the tears.

"It's okay. Listen Jacob is just frustrated. He has a lot stuff on his mind." He said. I shrugged and heard more footsteps.

"Seth!" A voice called. Seth looked in the direction of his name and he smiled.

"Hey Derek! " He said, when Derek to a spot next to Seth. I was looking away but felt eyes on me.

"Who's this?" I heard him ask.

"This is…Shiloh." Seth said.

"Oh, so this is Jake's kid?" He asked. I turned to him angry.

"No! I am not his kid. He doesn't like me and his doesn't want me. None of my parents do. My own grandfather doesn't like me because my mother doesn't like me!" I said frustrated. They looked shocked at my outburst.

"Listen Shiloh, He just in a sticky situation right now…" Seth started.

"Yeah, okay. I understand I came at the wrong time…actually I wasn't supposed to come at all." I said. Looking up at them. Derek caught my gaze and he was looking at me in awe. But for some reason I couldn't break my gaze away. I wanted to, but yet I didn't. I felt Seth's eyes shift between us and a smile played on his face.

"Shiloh, at least stay until Jake gets used to the idea." Seth asked. I shout a glance at him and frowned.

"No, I'm leaving ASAP." I said. Derek frowned.

"Why leave kid? Billy likes you, I like you, Anne likes you, and Derek here is practically begging for your attention." He laughed at the end. I blushed a bit and Derek punched Seth in the arm. Seth laughed.

"Yeah, but I dunno." I said.

"Okay even though Seth just threw me out there. I would like to get to know you and it would be easier if you stayed." Derek said. I looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah, I know you probably aren't into to guy stuff but we could hang out with you." Seth offered. I laughed.

"What?"

"I grew up with a lot of guys and I hang out with a lot of guys so I don't mind the guy stuff. But really I came here to get this stuff signed and to go." I said. But thinking of growing up I thought something interesting. Jacob seemed a little young to be a dad but the picture of him and my mom proves that they've been together. But now my mom is 30 and looks her age but Jacob looks really young but has the body of a 30 year old but the face of a boy.

"Hey, how old is Jacob?" I asked.

"Duh…." They both said.

"He would have to be thirty to be my father but he looks very young and you would have to age unless you were a." I stopped about to say something.

"Unless you were a?" Derek asked.

"No, you'll think I'm crazy but I am one so I guess I am crazy! But maybe I am one because he's one and it's like a gene thing?" I was more talking to myself.

"That depends what are you?" Seth asked. I paused.

"Ha…well… I don't really… what if I told you I was some mythical creature that howls at the moon? But yeah doesn't actually howl at the moon?" I asked. They gaped at me and for a second I thought they were going to laugh in my face.

"Derek take her to Jacob." Seth ordered. Derek got up and grabbed my hand and ran with me running behind trying to keep up.

What did I do?...


	3. Chapter 3: Hating me more

_**Okay! I would love you forever if you left me some reviews! Haha I am like review less at the moment and I know you guys are reading…you make me sad guys look I am crying! jk jk but please read some more and see what happens but yeah you know I would the reviews. But yeah I noticed after I posted the second chapter my small typing errors. Sorry for that! but I think you could figure out what I was saying he-he but yeah this note is getting a bit long so Im'ma shut up so you can read…Love you !**_

Chapter 3: Hating me more

Derek ran and I trailed behind still keeping a good grip on his hand so I wouldn't fall. We ended up in a clearing somewhere in Forks, I have never done that much running in my life. When we stopped I leaned against a tree trying to catch my breath.

"Ran to fast?" Derek asked laughing. I glared at him but looked away once I saw his big loving smile. Where did the love come from?

"Just a smidge, no biggy." I said waving my hand in a nonchalant manner. He laughed.

"I'm surprised you could keep up." He joked. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, you know." I said too out of breath to answer. "Wow, I feel like my mom, man I'm getting out of shape."

"That's funny, you're the tiniest person I've ever seen." He laughed.

"Uh, no correction. You're just amazingly tall." I said. Now he rolled his eyes and I laughed. Then a girl a little taller than me walked out of the trees wearing basketball shorts and a black tank top, her hair was short and her facial expression annoyed.

"Hey, Leah." Derek said. Leah smiled at him and noticed me and a confused expression took over the annoyed one, and then a interested expression took over the confused one. I wanted to laugh at her expressions but decided it wouldn't be a little rude and plus she scared me with her noticeable confidents.

"Who's this?" She asked truly interested.

"Uh, this is uh…Shiloh?" He said and put an innocent smile on his face. Leah froze and I now realized that this might have been a bad idea.

As if Leah was following my train of thought she said, "This is a bad idea. Why did you bring her here Derek?"

"Because Seth told me too…" He said sounding like a little kid. Leah glared.

"You listen to Seth?" Leah asked slightly surprised.

"Well he is second in command…" He shrugged. I was silent I had a feeling these guys are going to get me in huge shit…Jacob and Seth walked through the trees. Once he saw me he punched the nearest tree. I jumped back a step.

"Jacob. Calm down we know what you think. But-" Jacob cut Seth off growling…not like gerrr I'm tigger type growl, but like animal beast growl. It. Scared. The. Hell. Out. Of. Me or I.S.T.O.O.M (Inside joke.)

"What the _Hell_! Why is she here!" He shouted. I flinched. Dude I have a name!

"That's what I want to know…" I said under my breath.

"Listen Shiloh, we brought you here because you're a werewolf." Seth started and I gaped then shut my mouth. "This just proves to Jacob that you are his kid."

"It's no big deal. He don't like me. I'm starting to not like him either, so I'll live with Anne or My mom and get smacked around like a ragdoll. I don't care! I'm tough, I am not a 2 year old I can take care of myself, but thanks for trying to help." I said turning away but a hand caught my wrist. I turned and it was Derek starring at me with pleading eyes.

"Ah?" I said as my intelligent response.

"C'mon kid. You know we don't want you to go back." Seth said and Jacob smacked him in the back of the head. I flinched and shied away quickly. Maybe he was just like my mom? A drunk and abusive? I mean maybe he was doing the right thing in telling me to go away? Maybe I just made the biggest mistake in my life! I swiped my arm away and ran. I couldn't take it! Why me! Why couldn't I be happy like Rex or Roxanne? They have normal families and they are happy why can't I be!

I ran onto the street that Anne lived on, but then suddenly I ran into something hard and cold. This is when I realized I was cry, I sprawled to the ground and landed on my back then realized that I didn't have my board and I groaned.

"Oh, sorry." Said a velvet voice and I looked up to see a bronzed haired male with brown haired girl. Hmm good looking couple.

"Oh, no it's my fault actually, wasn't quite paying attention." I said softly. The brown haired girl looked at me, concerned.

"Are you all right?" She asked reaching out her hand. I took it and she helped me up. I wiped the tears from my face. I felt like a lost child in the mall, but put on a fake smile.

"Yeah, I'm cool. Just-" I heard a voice shouting my name. I turned and found Seth dragging Jacob behind him. I rolled my eyes highly annoyed.

"Oh well sorry for knocking you to the ground." The guy said.

"It's okay really." I said. Seth was holding my board in his hand and I wanted that but didn't want more of Jacob. Once they reached me Seth handed me the board and I smiled and said thanks.

"Hey Jacob." The brown haired girl said.

"Hey, Bells. Hey Edward." Jacob said.

"C'mon Kid! Don't go! I know Jacob's being an asshole but give him a chance he's willing to give you one." Seth pleaded. Jacob shout a glare at him.

"I think I'm good. He doesn't like nor want me so why should I bother? I don't do fake." I said.

"Please?" Seth asked. I shook my head, he gave me a puppy dog pout and I raised a brow.

"Can I ask why you care so much? He doesn't want to be here for me! He wants to continue his life and I'm going to let him! It's no big deal, like I said before." I said.

"You know why I care?" Seth asked. He wasn't looking for a answer he just pushed down my jacket shoulder on my right side revealing the scar and the bruise. I flinched.

"You shouldn't be treated like that." He commented. I was silent and didn't say anything. How did he know? Why would he know? Why would he care! I was frozen while thinking of this not hearing or seeing anything.

I heard him turn to Jacob and I flashed my eyes back to him.

"Jacob you know you need to do the right thing." Seth insisted.

"Shiloh? Is everything all right?" Anne asked.

"Anne," The brunette said.

"Bella," Anne said in a hate filled tone. She saw Seth and gaped.

"Hey Anne." Seth said.

"Hey, Seth. Ah you didn't um tell her I told you about the thing." Anne said motioning to me with a jab of her thumb. I realized what she just said.

"Anne! You told him? About me? Why! That was only for your ears." I said shocked.

"Kid, you have to admit that you need help and I needed help helping you." Anne said. I stood there stumped. I knew I did need help and I knew I could get it. I knew I was sugar coating everything in my life and I know I don't want to do it anymore. Anne looked at Jacob.

"Are you Jacob?" She asked.

"Yeah." He answered. Anne studied him.

"Why are we even discussing this! You guys barely know me!" I said in frustration.

"Here, let's talk in side kid, I need to explain something to you." Anne said and pulled me with her towards the house, with Jacob and Seth following…


	4. Chapter 4: A little bit more but not all

_**Okay haha the last chapter was a little short. I did update 2 chapters in one night though, so I should get credit! So claps for Child Raven! He! I will try to make this one longer but I am a little sleepy it's like 12:47 where I am at so Ch'ya. Haha enjoy. Oh! I will be having Bella's POV and maybe Edward's just to see what they thought on the whole Drama thing outside of Anne's house.**_

Chapter 4: Oh wow!

Bella's POV

They went towards the house. I was slightly confused. What had Jacob done? Why would Seth care about her so much? The most important thing who was she? His imprint? Seth's imprint? I clenched my fist at the thought of Jacob imprinting, he already imprint on my daughter! He can't be going around imprinting on any old body! That's not fair.

I might add that I am jealous. I mean I am happy with Edward but I could've been happy with Jacob. That girl could make him happy and I can't. The saddest part was I was sort of jealous of my own daughter too. He seemed to forget everything about him and I. Which is a good and bad thing… the good was he forgot but the bad was that he forgot about _Me._

"Was that girl one of Jacob's girlfriends or something?" I asked. Edward shrugged and we continued walking…

Now back to Shiloh's POV…

Anne was pacing the floor as everyone else was sat on the couch. I looked away from them and looked out of the window. It was cloudy and I assumed it may rain today, emphasizing my sadness and pain. Seth was looking at me with a pleading expression I really just wanted to slice his head off for forcing that Derek kid to bring me to the big dummy!

"Okay." Anne said finally speaking. "We'll talk about this calmly and like adults."

We nodded slowly.

"Okay, now Jacob why don't you want to give Shiloh a chance?" Anne asked.

"I said this a million times. I don't want her. She's not my responsibility, her mom wanted her and wanted everything that's why she left me, not vice versa!" Jacob snapped. He glared over at me and I frowned a bit at his answer.

"I bet you would've been happier if she'd done what she originally wanted to do." I mumbled barely loud enough for Seth to hear. But he did.

"What?" Seth asked.

I sighed loudly. "She wanted to kill me right then and there."

"Wait what?" Anne said.

"When I was in that little egg shelter, where a baby is supposed to be kept safe. She wanted to destroy me. She wanted her Dr. to slice her open and slowly cut each limb and body part till I was dead and forgotten!" I said choking back tears. I turned to Jacob. "That would make life more easier for you. Wouldn't it?"

More silence. Anne was gaping at me, as was Seth but Jacob had a blank stare of concentration.

"Honey, please tell us what your mother did to you." Anne begged.

"No!" I said quickly and ran up the stairs and locked the bedroom door.

Anne'sPOV

I sadly watched her run up the stairs. I know that she needs me, I will help her. It'll just take time. I turned to Jacob.

"Why won't you just sign them?" I asked.

"She. Is. Not. My. Daughter!" He said slowly and loudly.

"Yes, she is! All the proof! All the data! Why are you denying her!" I said a bit louder.

"Babe, don't worry. Jake will come around." Seth said trying to soothe me. I may love him but he is getting on my nerves with his mellow.

"Seth! What if you were in her shoes?" I asked.

"I-" He was cut off my something catching his attention. I turned and saw Shiloh scaling down the side of the house with her book bag. She had all her stuff, where was she going? I walked outside and went around the side of the house. The guys were on my heals. I turned the corner and nearly ran into Shiloh's tear stained face.

"Shiloh…" I said cupping her face in my hands.

"I'm ruining everything. I'll just go! I'm sick of being either a target or a burden!" She cried. I shook my head and nearly cried myself.

"No, no honey." I said pulling her into a hug. She was so small! She was like an innocent child that only wants to be loved. She cried into my shoulder and I realized that she had a rope tied to her waist.

"How did you escape from 2 stories with just a rope?" I asked. It was impossibly difficult. The house was completely soaked and there was no foot or handholds.

"Uh, let's just say I'm experience. But why do you guys keep pushing my presence on Jacob when he clearly says he doesn't want me?" She asked.

"Uh, let's just say I have experience." I said. I felt a wave of tears come over me.

"I'm sorry, Shiloh, but I just can't." Jacob said and walked away. What is with him. Seth came over and hugged the both of us.

"C'mon you need some sleep. You've had a lot of energy draining situations." I said and she simply nodded.

Shiloh's POV.

I sat in my room at Anne's. I only had the lamp on in my room on and I sat curled into a fetal position. I sobbed into my knees till I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said shaking slightly as new tears spilled over. The door slowly opened revealing Derek and Anne. I groaned and put my head back on my knees. I don't want to do this! But then I notice the guy I ran into today and he was smiling at me. I flinched back shrinking into a tighter ball.

"Hey, kid." Derek said.

"Why does everyone keep calling me kid?" I asked.

"Sorry…what can I call you then?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Shiloh…but most people call me low." I said. Curiosity was Anne's expression.

"Shredder Rex and Roxanne or little red, called me low because I'm pretty quiet and most of the time I kept to myself about everything else." I explained. Derek nodded he took a seat on the floor next to the head of my bed. Anne sat on the edge of my bed and the other guy leaned against my wall.

"So are shredder Rex and Roxanne you friends?" Anne asked. What's with the questions?

"Yeah, their my best friends. But I have other friends but I mainly hang around guys." I said.

"Why?" Anne asked interested.

"They're easier to talk too. Plus you don't have to watch your back 24/7. Learned that the hard way, and plus guys they're loose and don't have sticks up their butts." I said and Anne laughed a bit.

" So what do you usually do for fun?" Anne asked. I froze not knowing how to answer this.

"Well, technically I did most things because I wanted to escape. Like karate I hated it but did it anyway, basketball hated it, I love skateboarding but you could only be out for so long, soccer was okay, but I like drawing too. I usually did that when I was around Shredder and little Red." I said. I wonder why I was willing to tell them this.

"Oh, that's cool. So since you hung out with a lot of guys did you get in trouble?" Anne asked.

"Uh, by my mom and Grandpa yes…there was once when it was the police but technically it wasn't my fault I was at the wrong place at the wrong time." I said. Anne seemed hesitant on the next one.

"What exactly would happen when you got in trouble by your mom and grandpa?" Anne asked. I flinched. Suddenly I felt all the pain I've felt every time I was punched in the gut. Derek looked at me expectantly. I shrugged off my jacket and showed Anne my bruises and scars.

"Sometimes, I would asked for them to stop and they'd hit harder and take hurting me to new extremes…" I whispered while Anne held my arm and traced each mark.

"Like what?" She asked. I sighed and flipped my arm over and showed her the burn marks, they weren't too bad. She gasped.

"Yeah, they always did this when my grandma was out. But when they were done they made me swear that I wouldn't say anything." I said in a barely audible voice.

"Did anyone ever notice?" Anne asked.

"Well once Shredder and I were on his roof and he always knows when something's up. So he wonder if I was…" I trailed off and skipped that part. "Anyway I told him no I wasn't and I showed him the burns I showed you. He wanted to tell but I sworn him to secrecy."

"What were you about to say? When he wonder if you were?" Anne asked.

I took in a shaky breath.

"He wondered if I was cutting myself again. I was cutting myself when I was about 12. Ever since then my friends check my wrist every day. I was annoyed at that at first but then I realized that these are people who actually loved me." I whispered.

"Tell me…" Anne whispered.

"Tell you what?" I asked.

"What was it like when you were a little one?" Anne asked. I gaped at her.

"Beatings didn't start till I was 5. When I mention Jacob." I said.

"What do you mean?" Anne asked.

"One day Grandma was out working at the volunteer center and worked with little kids. Then I asked my mom why hadn't I met my dad. Then right then and there she smack me across my face. Then she said don't ever mention him again it's his fault I ended up with the worthless crap that I'm supposed to call a daughter." I said. No tears, I was proud of myself! It was the first time I thought of this and didn't cry.

"Oh, sweetie…" Anne gasped. I shrugged.

"So I wasn't kidding when I said I've heard it before…the only reason why it hurt more was because he didn't know me at all. Random strangers treated me better…" I said.

"I don't understand this." Anne said. Her face was red and she was angry.

"Anne?" I asked.

"What the hell!" She said. And I flinched back letting my knees drop from me. For some reason I had the instincts of the 7 year old who hide under the bed at night. Never said a word because I was afraid of getting hit even if it was just a mere hello. I went into lock down mode and was completely silent…

"Low?" Derek said reaching for my shoulder but I smacked it away and jumped on the other side of the bed. This caught Anne's attention and she was the fair skinned girl again. I hadn't noticed my hand was placed on the lock near the window. I remembered I started doing this when I was 9 when I got yelled at.

"I'm sorry." I said, a knee jerk reaction. They looked at me questioningly.

"Honey why did you do that?" Anne asked walking towards me.

"I-I don't know. You were angry and I was confused and I don't know I felt something reach towards me and I did my usually reaction." I said. I felt like a scared child…I am a scared child.

"Why did you reach for the window?" Anne asked.

"Well, when I was nine Shredder and I made up a distress signal. If I ever felt like I needed him I would jump out the window and slide down the pull on the side of the house and jump over the fence to his house and we'd go up on the roof. That's how I got the experience and I had a rope in my bag and was just going to put use to it." I said taking in small breaths. Anne hugged me again.

"No one will hurt you, I won't let that happen." She promised. For some reason…I actually believed her…

_**Okay! So that's the end! HEHE I'm glad you found a little bit for about Shiloh. Oh! You're probably wondering why Edward was in her room too…Just think about It or read the next chapter. Anyhow…REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! it will make me happy…Okay! So I am a huge Jacob Black fan and I think TL is the sexiest man alive but I wanted to have Jacob and some other characters with happy ending to I stuck in Shiloh…Little drama at first but it'll all work out kiddies! **_


	5. IMPORTANT

_**Attention to All 14 years since Shiloh readers!,**_

_**I've noticed one of you guys left a review asking how Shiloh could get hurt if she was a werewolf. Well…she's not a full werewolf. Her mother Clara is something else and that interferes with the whole healing fast thing. You'll find more about it if you keep reading and reviewing…You should've seen how excited I was when I saw three reviews on the story, I squealed with joy…and I don't squeal very often so thank you to those who reviewed!**_

_**But I'm sort of stuck to admit…Shoot me a message and tell me what you guys want to happen, what will interest you more. I would love to hear what you guys want to happen and maybe I could wrap it into the story.**_

_**One more thing!...maybe. Okay so I've been watching my traffic for this story and just to say I am very sad… it seems to be going up, then down, then up, then over, then back and continues to plummet to the ground…so if you guys could suggest this story to your friends and stuff that would make me happy…Haha I know you probably don't care about my happiness but if you really like this story, then happiness will get you more chapters=)**_

_**Sign/love,**_

_**the author**_

_**P.S. I love you guys! Thanks for reading. And be safe in the world of mythical creatures and such. Don't get bitten, don't get ripped to shreds. But always hang around werewolves! No matter what Edward Cullen says. Eat your veggies!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Surprises and cookie dough

_**I am the worst arent I! I havent updated in such a long time. I am so sorry! My family took a major vaca to hawaii! It was awesome! But they said I was a work aholic and always had something to work on and couldnt relaz at all so they took EVERYTHING! My phone, laptop, Ipod...anything with internet access! oh and they took away coffee. But guys really I want more reviews...C'mon...please? Okay well heres the next cahepter I guess...**_

Jacob's POV.

Okay, Seth and Derek will not get off my case! It's really getting on my nerves.

_Well it gets on my nerves that you won't give her a chance!-Seth._

_Seth! C'mon! It's probably- I was cut off._

_No! At least get to know her!-Seth. _I was about to say something when a scene of Shiloh ran through Derek's head. It was from last night and I saw how frighten she was...what did Clara do to her? If she was a werewolf then how was she even getting bruises and stuff?

This is probably going to come back and bit me in the ass but... I changed out of wolf form and put back on my clothes, didn't I swear I wasn't going to bother with this? But I'll hate myself if I don't. Wait what? Since when did I care? Oh well. I walked through the familar path towards Bella's house, knowing that Anne lived next door.

When I reached there Edward was standing outside on the side walk glaring at me. What did I do? Did I forget a birthday...? Nope I don't think so.

"Jacob, if you saw what I saw and learned last night. You would be mad at you too." Edward snapped. I frowned. I sort of did but why in hell was he there?

"Derek needing something. But Jacob there is a lost 14 year old girl up in that house that needs you. I know I am in no place to say this but you need to man up! If you can't even be right for your own _daughter, _how do you expect for me to believe you'll be right for Renesmee?" He spat at me. I stood their astonished. I didn't have anything to say. He just stared for a bit what I asume was waiting for an answer. He's right. I have been a total dick! I'm acting like that immature 16 year old. I'm a man. It's time I start acting like one. Edward nodded with a final gesture and walked off towards Charlie's place.

It took everything I had to walk to that door. It was around 12:00 so maybe Anne was at work. I knocked and then got no reply. I sighed at my stuidity and pressed the doorbell. I rolled my eyes at hw nervous I was. They door suddenly flung open surprising me. There stood Anne in all her...Pajamas. The little brown-haired girl looked up at me clearly annoyed.

"What?" She said angry. I raised a brow. "Listen and listen well. If your here to disturb Shiloh then you might as well turn around and head back to La Push."

I rolled my eyes. "I know I have been a total Jackass! But can I talk to her?"

"Not if your going to explain why you don't ant her." Anne said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I want to give her a chance..." I said sheepishly. Anne's eyes grew so wide I thought they were going to explode. Her mouth was wide open, looking like a shocked fish. We stood like this for atleast 5 minutes. I felt really awkward...She snapped out of it and smiled sweetly. Seth. Imprinted. On. A. Weirdo.

"C'mon in. I'll get her." Anne said stepping aside. She let me in and told me to sit down. I heard Annerun up the stairs and into Shiloh's room. I laughed wen Anne came back down looking annoyed and mumbling about teenages, like she wasnt one herself.

Then Shiloh came down. I smiled at her Pajamas. A black teenage muntant ninja turtle tank top with matching sweatpants, her hair in a high ponytail. At that moment I saw the bruise again and the scar. I looked at her face and I saw innocence. She's just a child, how could you hurt her like that? She looked at me and sadness clouded her shining light brown eyes. That pained me, to see her like that.

"Hi." She said in a small voice. It was so quite and soft that I strained to hear it. I patted the seat next to me. She narrowed her eyes in caution.

"Take a seat with me." I said smiling. She gaped just like Anne did. You would think they were related. But she took the seat after about 30 seconds. She shifted clearly confused and uncomfortable.

"Uh, are you here to yell at me?" She asked sounding so innocent. I laughed and shook my head no. She smiled a shy smile.

"If you'll let me. I want to give you another chance and get to know you. But where are the adoption papers?" I asked. She reached over to the right of the sofa to the lamp table and handed me the stack of papers. I glared at them. Two options.

1.) sign them and get to know her.

2.) Don't and have her as my daughter.

I took a deep breath and looked through them scanning through it. I laughed bitterly. I took the papers in both hands and ripped them in half then fourths then eights. Shiloh looked at me like I just grew a head.

"Now why would we need those?" I asked her. "When I'm not getting rid of you."

She didn't say anything but she reached over and pinched her arm. I laughed and she rolled her eyes. "Okay what's the catch?" This surprised me.

"No catch."

"Right..." She said dragging out the word making it intensly sarcastic.

"I'm serious kid! Let's go for a walk." I suggested. She was about to decline when I scooped her up and flung her over my shoulder. I told Anne we'd be back while Shiloh tried to get out of my grasp. I started walking towards the ice cream shop down in Forks. hen we got there I set her down and she glared at me.

"Can we never do that again?" She asked.

"Depends on what you do." I laughed. She looked up at the shop and rolled her eyes. "What?"

"Isn't it bad to give your kids ice cream for breakfast?" She asked pretending to be an adult.

"Not when said kid woke up at 12:00 in the afternoon and missed the initial time for breakfast." I said. "What's your favorite ice cream?"

"Cookie dough." My eyes widdened and I smiled.

"What?" She asked.

"Like father, Like daughter." I said and she rolled her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7: My little girl

**Shiloh's POV.**I am officially confused out of my mind. First he comes to Anne house and tells me he's giving me a chance and keeping me. Then he kidnaps me while I'm still in my pajamas. Then takes me to an Ice cream shop buys us cookie dough Ice cream, then takes me to a random park in Seattle. Yep, I am in Seattle with my father eating ice cream, in a park. He dragged me onto a grassy field where all the parents were watching there little kids. I couldn't of helped being jealous, yes Mom took me to the park. Twice. But she forgot me there both times. Jacob took a seat on the grass and I sat next to him and crossed my legs sitting Indian style."So kid?" Jacob asked. I was really starting to get annoyed now. EVERYONE! and I mean everyone called me kid. It's like I don't have a name or something. I glared at him. "what?""Jacob, not to be rude but it's really annoying when people call me kid. My name is Shiloh." I said a bit annoyed but remembered I had to use patients with him. He smiled sadly."Right sorry, oh and you could call me dad." Jacob said. I gaped liked a fish. Did he just say I was allowed to acknowledge him as my father? Let alone my dad! This has to me a dream. He HATED me. Did I follow a white rabbit?

"I-I-I- I can?" I asked truly bewildered. He laughed and shook his head yes. I couldn't help it then. I jumped from my position and hugged him. He was shocked and I was about to pull away but He hugged me back. This made me smile. I've never actually been hugged by a parent, only by my aunt and grandma and Rex and Roxy. It felt good. He pulled away and was smiling at me.

"I'm sorry. I just got really…excited I guess." I said shyly. He shook his head and hugged me and I hugged back.

**Jacob's POV**

"So kid?" I ask once we took a seat on the damp grass. I looked up at her and she was glaring. "What?"

"Jacob, not to be rude but it's really annoying when people call me kid. My name is Shiloh." She said. It wasn't rude at all, this kid is actually to polite. But I was slightly worried that she called me Jacob and not dad. Maybe I should invite her to do so? Maybe she thought that it wasn't in her place, I definitely didn't want that.

"Right sorry, Oh and you can call me Dad." I offered looking for anything that showed she didn't want that. She gaped like a fish, again. I wanted to laugh again.

"I-I-I- I can?" She asked stuttering. I laughed relieved and shook my head yes. Then she did the unexpected, she jumped up out of her position and hugged me. At first I was surprised but then felt her move to pull away, I didn't want that. I hugged her back and felt her smile.

"I'm sorry. I got really…excited I guess." She said shyly. I hugged her again happy. She was so small. My daughter. My baby girl. I think I'm starting to like having the idea of having a kid. Especially one like Shiloh.

"It's all right." I said. "Lets get to know each other…do you want to start with the hard stuff? Or the simple easy do stress stuff?" She pulled away and looked up at me. She sighed and looked over to the playground.

"Mom was abusive. Started when I was five, when I mentioned you. Said some really horrible things. Actually she said and I quote 'don't ever mention him again it's his fault I ended up with the worthless crap that I'm supposed to call a daughter.' and she slapped me…" She trailed off looking back at the playground. Then she looked up at me again. " I think I forgot to say unquote."

I knew she was tying to lighten the mood but I was pissed at her mother. "My dad or grandpa, told me that your other grandfather helped her." I stated. She took in a shaky breath.

"He babied my mom. My mom was his precious little angel and grandpa was putty in her hands. Gave my mom everything. When my mom went to him and told him how I was a mistake and ruined everything, he went right along with the beating and stuff like that. My grandmother didn't know they always did it when she was out." She whispered. I growled and that caught her attention and she shied away. That broke my heart. I pulled her closer to me and she flinched at first but relaxed when she realized I wouldn't harm her. I hated her mother and her mother's father. Shiloh leaned her head on my shoulder for a second then lifted head up rubbing her cheek.

"You're really warm." She said. I raised a brow. I didn't notice till now but she didn't share the warmth I had. She was a werewolf but was the temperature of a human. I frowned confused.

"Yeah, because I'm a werewolf." I answered.

"Yeah, I know. You're probably wondering why I am not the same?" She asked. Was she reading my mind.

"Yeah I was." I answered truthfully.

"On moms side she had legends of her own. She was something called a Raven. At least that's what grandma told me. The ravens were guardians in my moms family so my grandmother knew I was a werewolf and a raven when I started to get into the change. I am more like you than mom, thankfully. The only thing that I don't have from being a werewolf is the strength and healing fast. That's how I ended up with the bruises and stuff." She explained. A Raven? I've heard of those. The wisest of all the mythical creatures. In some of our legends they are mention but never really thought of much of them.

"Oh, your grandma sounds like an awesome person." I said not sure what else to say. Her face lit up with joy at the mention of that. "She is. She told me all about our association with vampires and werewolves. She gave me a few books of our history with them. I think I brought one with me. She's a giver a does a lot of charity work. Most of the time I tried to escape with her." Shiloh said smiling. I loved my little girls smile. It just made me happy to see it.

"She sounds terrific." I said.

"Yeah, you would like her." Shiloh said. Now I saw her face fell and decided that it was time to move on.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked suddenly.

"Umm…I don't know. It depends on what my mood is." She said.

"So what is it today?" I asked.

"Yellow." She said.

"Why?" I laughed.

"Because today I'm more hopeful and yellow is the suns color and the sun breaks through the gray clouds. Gray was yesterdays." She answered.

"Well I'm glad the clouds are gone." She nodded. We continued like this me asking questions and her answering. She would ask some of my questions back and I would answer.

"Any boyfriends?" I asked hopping she wasn't involved in a relationship this long.

She laughed. "No, I hang around a lot of guys but they don't see me like that and vice versa. They are more like family. I only have one girl best friend. Do you have a special lady?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, her name is Leah. Seth's older sister I really love her."

She smiled. "Awe! That's awesome."

**(A/n - I mentally cursed Stephanie for making the spawn and Jacob end up together. He imprinted on Nessie but doesn't want to be with her. He's 30 for god sakes.)**

I smiled. "Yeah, she would like you. You guys like a lot of the same stuff and have the same type of attitude about certain things." I said. She smiled. "Maybe you could meet her later?"

"That would be cool…wait! Was she the one I saw in the meadow the female werewolf?" She asked. I nodded. "She's very pretty. Looks very confident."

"She's both." I agreed. I hadn't realize it was getting late. It started to rain really heavy. Shiloh looked up and stared at the sky. She's probably going to get sick.

"Have you ever had a hot breakfast in the rain?" She asked.

"No." I answered.

"We should try it sometime." She suggested.

I smiled. "I'd liked that." She smiled. I nodded.

"I should probably get you home. Anne might worry about you and you're still in your pajamas and no shoes." I laughed forgetting I abducted my daughter.

"Oh right." She said looking down and laughing. I got up and scooped her up. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"You have no shoes on, Shiloh. You are going to get sick if I don't get you out of here." I laughed at how parental I sound. She nodded an yawned. "You slept till 12, how are you still tired?"

"I slept till 12, but went to sleep at 10." She said.

"No more of that. More sleep, got it." I said. She looked at me shocked. Yeah being a dad is sort of a 3rd nature now. I laughed at her expression.

"Sir, yes, sir." She solitude. She leaned into me. I ran to the car to get her out of the cooled. When we reached there I hadn't realized she had fallen asleep. She looked even more innocent than she already looked. I didn't want to move her, she looked so peaceful. I wished I watched her grow up into the girl she was today. I feel horrible about the way I treated her in the beginning. I'm angry about the way her mother treated her everyday. That wasn't going to go on any longer. I'm going to show Shiloh how much she's worth.

Shiloh.

My little girl…

**Jacob loves Shiloh! His little girl! Yes, finally. I loved this chapter so happy and loving. I'm not good with the sad stuff. I couldn't handle my original idea and I busted into tears while writing and my mom thought I was crazy. It was a bad idea. So yeah this is Chapter 7. But hey! I AM OFFICIALLY PUTTING MY FOOT DOWN. I WANT AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS FOR EVERY CHAPTER! THEN I'LL UPDATE AGAIN. BUT IF NOT THEN I AM NOT UPDATING UNTIL I GET THOSE 5 REVIEWS. **

**But I love you guys! Keep with me please! I'll update. And I will respond to any questions and stuff like that. So please give me reviews. It lets me know if you guys really liked it or if it was just lame and I should give up on it. I know I was AWOL for a bit but my parents really thought I was stressed because I was involved with so much. So please review. I know I didn't put the disclaimer so yeah it's Stephanie's and I don't own it. Just everyone that wasn't in the saga. So yeah. It's getting pretty long so I'mma say bye and I love you my readers! BYE!**


	8. very important

Hey guys sorry this is a authors note but please read. School started so I might not be updating for a while. But I need you guys to start reviewing or I might just quit with writing my stories….yeah I know sounds horrible but it doesn't seem like most of you like them so yeah. I want to read what you guys think of it…sometimes when you don't get a response it feels like you're wasting your time so I want some more reviews. thanks! I love you.

I will be most likely be updating around September or October…just so you know.

Oh! and don't be afraid to ask me questions. I check my email everyday so yeah….

love bri bri/ twiloverwithabigimaginaton


	9. Chapter 8: Finding out

Chapter 8: Sick

I woke up with an intense headache and a sore throat. Usually it would be my grandma who took care of me but she's in Hawaii, so I am laying down across the couch watching Anne trying to figure out what amount of medicine to give me. This has been going on for 10 minutes. "So where is the age thingy where they tell you what amount of medicine to give a child?" Anne asked herself. I would tell her to look on the side of the bottle but this is slightly amusing so... I won't.

"Okay! I give up!" Anne threw her hands up in frustration. "I am just going to go on Google and search it like a normal person." She walked away in a huff. While Anne went to her laptop that was currently perched on the counter, I thought of yesterday. So maybe Jacob- Dad! I have to get used to that, was right about getting sick but...yesterday was really weird. The night before yesterday I was thinking about packing up and leaving and even made a list of pros and cons, then all of a sudden he wants to keep me? How weird/ awesome is that?

There is one slight problem...I'm under my mother's custody. Obviously that would be an issue, I mean knowing Clara she would want to seem like a good mom so she would put on a total show and fight for custody. I'm not even sure if DAD...see look I remembered this time... would fight back, knowing Clara she would have the best lawyers flying out of my grandpa's butt. Okay eww, that would be really disgusting if that really happened.

"Okay!" I jumped at the sound of Anne's voice, what I didn't know was that I was on the edge of the couch so I fell off. All I have to say is...Smart Shiloh, Smart.

I rubbed my head and looked at Anne who was staring at me like I was the biggest dork on the planet. "Why did you just jump off the couch? Did you expect the floor to catch you?" She laughed. I know it was a pretty lame joke but I couldn't help but laugh, too.

"No, just testing gravity silly!" I said and she rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Anyway! Since I do not have the skills to give medicine Jacob is coming to your aid. I will be at work and call if he sets my house one fire." Anne instructed. I raised my brow in confusion. She noticed and laughed. "He's a horrible cook."

"Ah...now I get it." I said nodding my head in understanding. "What time shall you be back Annie-bear?"

"Well Shy-shy I think I will be returning around 8 since I will be working an extra 4 hours today since ms. Ella is coming in late so yeah, see you babes!" She said then left the house.

And I'm alone. I wonder if Anne had ever slide around the house in a white t-shirt singing to old time rock and roll. I would love to do that, sounds more like a possibility here than in Hawaii with evil mom and psycho grandpa. I moved myself from the couch and to the staircase. I took the stairs two at a time till I reached the top then I scampered down to my room. I L-O-V-E calling that small little guess bedroom my room! It's so much fun! (Sounds odd I know!) I pushed open my bedroom and went straight to my bag full of stuff I thought as necessities. The one thing I didn't really think about packing was friggi'n socks, but I did bring a hair-straightener? Yeah very smart. I dug through till I reached the jack-pot! Ipod Touch! Yes I know how did I get it with mom treating me so badly? Well easy she didn't give It to me, you see Shred and Rox thought it would be awesome to get me something that would remind me that they loved me and cared. They even stocked the little Ipod with songs that reminded them of me and me of them. I loved them so much!

After retrieving my Ipod I traveled down the stairs slowly. By the time I reached the bottom the doorbell rang and I dragged my lazy butt to the door. Have you ever walked such a short distance that it seemed like the longest walk in your entire life? Yeah, that's how I'm feeling. I opened the door and suddenly felt happy that I didn't look completely horrible, I mean sure I felt like shit but at least I didn't always look how I felt.

I was standing face to face with not my dad but Derek. I would let out a squeak of shock but I was to shocked to even show I was shocked. Odd enough I didn't see my father anywhere.

"Hey low!" Derek said smiling holding up a box of 6 TMNT cupcakes. I just stared. _You have been staring for more then 10 seconds say something!_

"Uh…Dah…hi" I said like a moron. _Shiloh Sarah! I will murder you in your sleep! _It was sort of awkward for a second. I assumed he was going to say something but realized I didn't say anything intelligent.

"Okay I feel like an idiot let me start over." Not waiting for his response I slammed the door in his face. I heard a soft chuckle from the other side of the door. I took a few deep breaths. When I collected myself I swung the door back open.

The fist thing he said to me was. "You are one strange girl Low."

I laugh but it sounded weird and nervous. Oh god, do you think I could get another do over? I was so busy thinking I didn't notice my dad walking up the walk way.

"Goodness Derek, I didn't expect you to run _that_ fast to her." He laughed.

"Well I really wanted to see her." Derek said without breaking I contact. I smiled.

"Oh! Sorry for slamming the door in your face…I needed a do over." I laughed nervously. "C'mon in!"

"Well actually low. I came to just drop something off for Anne. I have work so I left you in the hands of your imp-" Derek nudge him. "I mean in the good hands of Derek." I looked at him in suspicion.

"Uh, okay." I said. I noticed he didn't have anything in his hands to "drop off".

"Well adios kids." Jacob…I mean dad! Left. I stood completely shocked and a little uneasy. "S'okay that was truly weird." I turned to Derek and found him looking at me and smiling.

"Hi…" _You already said that! _"I mean! Well hi! But I already said that! But! I- I- I…" I slapped myself in the forehead in frustration.

"You alright? Maybe you should sit." Derek said grabbing my hand and leading me to the couch. Holy shit bagel he's holding my hand! When did I ever get this girly? By the time my mini mind rant was over we were sitting. We were silent but it wasn't awkward just really quiet.

"So why isn't Jacob really watching me?" I asked suddenly. I was no fool, even though I only knew my dad for a few days I learned to know when someone was lying.

"Well because he had work." Derek said fidgeting.

"Liar. Really tell me…" I said elbowing him in he arm, raising my brows. "Eh?" He laughed and finally caved.

"Because I volunteered because I needed to talk to you about something…" He said.

"Okay. And what was that?" I asked. He seemed a bit nervous.

"Okay! So you know how werewolves imprint…" He said. What in the good hell is he getting at?

"Yeah…" I said waiting for him to continue.

"I think I imprinted on someone…" He trailed off. What. The. Frizz.

"Who!" I practically yelled. I collected myself. "I mean…uh…whoever do you mean?" _I am going to eat you Shiloh! _

He laughed. "Why Shiloh? Are you sure you don't know who it is?"

I thought about. "No I don't know."

He came closer and draped his arm around my shoulder. "How bout now?"

"No." I said. I just met him I don't know all the girls he hangs out with.

He let out a sigh. "Her name stars with an S."

Okay? "Sandy Cheeks!" I laughed. He groaned. "You need a Tylenol? I know how killer headaches feel."

"You don't know the half of it. How about I just tell you." He said.

"Okay!" I said.

"Its you, Shiloh."

_Hey! I am back sweethearts! Oh My Goodness I really didn't know what to do for this chapter but I think I am back to my story flow. I will be most likely updating in a random times during the week but I will try to do it every week. I love you guys and thanks for the reviews and author alerts and all that. Thank you to specifically EclipseLover97. I will be starting something where I will be advertising others stories so if you're just starting off tell me your story and I'll put it up. I always would like to her what you guys want to happen next , so just leave a suggestion o idea, __**I will give you full credit!**__ Lol. I love you guys! Bye bye! And I'm happy I'm back! Please check of Whispers of his Sister and leave comments on that. I also need help on that one so give me some reviews chickies! Lol love you!_

R

RE

REV

REVI

REVIE

REVIEW

REVIE

REVI

REV

RE

R

Love Twiloverwithabigimagination! Or Bria/Bri bri/ Bria-boo


	10. Chapter 9: Maybe I don't

**Uh, what did he just say?**

"**Shiloh?"**

**Imprint.**

"**Shiloh?"**

**On.**

"**Shiloh?"**

**Me.**

"**SHILOH!"**

"**What!" I jumped. **

"**Are you alright?" Derek asked. I stared at him, probably looking like he was speaking another language. He had that small worried smile on that usually parents give you when you start screaming like a banshee. I actually didn't know what he just asked me, my brain was processing to much at one time.**

"**I'm sorry…can you repeat the question?" I asked.**

"**Are you okay?" Derek asked again. Am I? Well lets see. First of all a really hot, sweet guy imprinted on me. Second I'm sick. Third of all I think I forgot where I put my Ipod.**

"**Shiloh?" Derek said my name again.**

"**Right! Yes…Fine! I am perfectly fine. I just sort of kind of went into shock there. So you imprinted on me?" I asked.**

"**Yes, yes I did." He smiled. **

**I wish I wasn't such a dork.**

"**That is totally wicked!" I said while doing a fist pump! I'm surprised I didn't break into a lame dance.**

**He laughed. "Yeah, so now that you know I uh…"**

"**Yeah?" I said really giddy!**

"**Would you like to go on a date with me Shiloh?" He asked.**

**I stared at him. I know this is really mean to do but watching him get nervous made me giggle and burst into a fit of laughter. "I'm sorry! Okay I will…" He smiled.**

"**BUT!"**

**He frowned.**

"**You have to hand me one of those really good looking Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle cupcakes…" Then I felt mean. "Please?"**

**Derek pondered this, then he said in a very Steve Urkle like voice. "I guess I can spare one."**

**I couldn't control it I laughed. He took a cupcake out and handed it to me it had Michelangelo (My favorite turtle!) on it.**

"**Thank ya's!" I sang.**

**Derek and I spent the rest of the day getting to know each other. Apparently he is the only boy of 4 sisters…Lucky! I want 4 sisters! He also afraid of squirrels (I cant blame him those things are little demons!). He left when Jacob came back from "work", so now I am sitting in the kitchen eating burnt soup. Yes, only my dad can burn soup.**

"**So taste good?" Jacob asked smiling wide. **

**Duh…**

"**Yep!" I lied. Thank god, I am good at covering up my feelings. This soup is ultra salty!**

"**Good, so uh Shy?" Jacob asked.**

"**Yeah dad?" I said. His face lit up when I said that. How did we make such a drastic change? I mean first he hated the sight of me and the sound of my name. But now it makes him happy I am suddenly here? Usually my guard would be up and I would keep to myself but I am more open here than anywhere else. Sometimes I wonder what happen to the old Shiloh. The Shiloh that would just stay quite and take everything she got. Did she die when I ate this soup?**

"**Uh, I was wondering…I have this…." He paused. "I live in a apartment a little way outside of forks and since you're here and I am soon going to be getting custody of you…I was wondering if you would like to move in with me?"**

**I think the sun just went nova. Did he just ask me to move in with him? What should I say? Yes? What about Anne?**

"**Dad! I would love that! But what about Annie-bear?" I asked.**

"**I actually talked to Anne about it already, she said if you're okay with it she's okay with it but you would have to call her and visit her. Which I thought it was strange I come down her everyday I'll just bring you with me." He said.**

"**Oh! Uh, okay then yeah totally!" I said. I needed to continue to pretend to like the soup so I wouldn't hurt his feelings.**

"**Awesome, now I really know you hate that soup so stop eating it." He laughed. **

"**I'm sorry I didn't want to hurt your feelings." I said. He rolled his eyes.**

"**Shy, I am know to be the worst cook on the planet." He said clearly proud.**

"**Okay." I laughed.**

"**Now!" He clapped his hands in emphasis.**

"**Now?" I said questioning his sanity.**

"**Now…" He said in a very dramatic way. "tell me I was right."**

**Right?**

"**Right about what?" I asked.**

"**You know what I am right about!" Dad said nodding his head.**

**Then it clicked.**

"**Oh yeah you were right about me getting sick."**

"**No! Wrong answer!" He said.**

"**Then what?"**

"**I was right about…everything!" He laughed and did a really dorky dance around the kitchen. Oh. My. Goodness.**

"**Sure. Whatever makes you happy." I laughed. He nodded and we went to the living to watch a movie. Me being me decided to watch my favorite movie on the planet…are you ready…Horton hears a who!**

**Jacob's pov.**

I really can't believe I am watching this movie. I would have thrown the Horton hears a who DVD out the window if I hadn't heard Shiloh's laughter. Even though she seems more happy, I cant help but feel like she's still lost and sad. I'm afraid that she's still keeping things inside. At some point in the movie Shiloh fell asleep and had her head on my shoulder. I sat her up a bit and put my arm around her shoulder and hugged her close.

I've never seen so much innocents in one person. As I looked down all I could see was a little girl. I cant believe I treated her with such hostility.

So what am I going to do about Clara? And custody and stuff like that. Soon I'll have to think about school, money, and hard real adult stuff that I thought I wouldn't really take on. As I thought about this I heard a ringing and vibrating noise. I looked to my right to find what was probably Shiloh's phone. On the screen it flashed the callers name.

Mom.

Shit! Its Clara.

Shiloh started to stir, so I reached over and answered it.

"Uh…" Why the hell did I just answer! I should have just silenced I like a person with common sense!

"Who's this?" a shrill voice screamed.

"This is Jacob Black. Shiloh's dad. Who's this?' I asked. Why was I in such a panic. I knew I would have to talk to the pathetic excuse of mother.

"Oh, Jacob Black. Well this is the girl you got knocked up!" She shouted.

"Hello Clara." I said with no emotions.

"Jacob if you don't give my daughter back I swear I will come and get her and make your life a living hell." She threaten.

"Clara, you abusing MY daughter isn't going to slide with me."

"Your daughter! You didn't raise her!"

"Yes I didn't raise her to fear for her life! You did that all on your own Clara!"

"Maybe the little shit disserved it!"

She did not just call my little girl a little shit. I was shaking with anger. This woman is going to die if she doesn't shut the hell up!

"Shiloh is NOT a little shit! The shit is the bitch she's supposed to call a mother!" I growled. _Jacob, get under control. Shiloh is way to close for you to phase._

"Ha! Whatever. Remember Jacob. I will get her back. Did you forget I have her under my custody? That I am her mother and that my signature is on the birth certificate and not yours? Clearly no matter what you do, Shiloh will end up here and I will continuing my parenting. BYE." She said and hung up.

I was still shaking and I was seeing red. I really need to calm down or get away from Shiloh.

"I'm sorry dad."

My eyes widened and I looked down. She was looking up at me with tears in her eyes. She heard.

"You have nothing to be sorry for sweetie." I said rubbing her back. With tears streaming down her face she shook her head slowly.

"Just send me back." She finally said.

"No!" I responded as quickly as I could. She didn't answer so I looked back down at her. She was kind of looking at me but it seemed like she was more distant.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm scared." She whispered.

"You don't have to be sweetheart. I'll protect you." I promised.

"She'll come and get me." She stated.

"All the more reason to get you under my roof." I said. She sighed and then coughed. I used my hands and felt her forehead she was either a little warm or was overheated from being so close to me. "Go back to sleep, Shy."

She slowly shook her head.

"C'mon kid. Just take a little nap. If it'll make you feel better I'll wake you up when Anne gets here, its 6:30 right now and she's coming home at 8 so its not that long." I said trying to persuade her. She took a deep breath and nodded.

Eventually she fell asleep. I made sure her phone was on silent so she wouldn't be disturbed. This kid is so much stronger than I thought. It seemed as if she had the world on her shoulders. She just really needs a nap.

I heard the click of the door and in Anne came walking in. She took one look at us before she pulled out her phone and snapped a picture. I rolled my eyes.

"Jacob don't be an ass." She started. "You need your first father daughter picture so when she gets married-"

"Oh man, Anne, do I have to think about that?" I whined. I don't even want to think about her getting married yet. Even though she'll be in the good hands of Derek…still no.

She stuck out her tongue and changed the subject. "She looks exhausted and was she crying?"

"Yes, her mother called and I answered. I fought with her mom and shy overheard." I said. "She's really upset and scared."

" I bet she is, my goodness I really want to kick that women's ass right now. Last night she woke up screaming." She said.

What?

"Why?" I asked.

"She had a dream her mother got her back. She wouldn't tell me specifics though." Anne looked torn when she spoke about this.

"I hope I can take care of her." I said. "I'm scared I might screw up."

"You won't Jacob. You're doing the right thing." Anne encouraged sitting next to me on the couch. "So what did she think about moving in with you?"

"She was happy, she was worried about you though." I said.

"Yeah she should worry about me, I might die of boredom." She laughed. "But I will be visiting and calling."

"Anne?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"You do know we only live 10 minutes away right?" I asked.

"So….?" Anne laughed.

"I better wake her up." I said.

"No let her sleep." Anne demanded.

"She wanted me to wake her up once you got back." I said.

"Oh…all right." She sighed.

I sat her up and moved some hair out of her face before I poked her. She didn't move.

"Shy…wake up Anne's here…" I said shaking her a bit. She opened her eyes slowly and nodded her head and sat up straighter.

"Hi Anne." Her voice sound worse.

"Hi Shy. Maybe you should go back to sleep?" Anne asked her. She shook her head. "I'm going to get the thermometer, I'll be back in a second."

I nodded. "How are you feeling?"

"Horrible would be an underestimate." Was all she said. Anne came back with the thermometer and directed Shiloh to open her mouth.

"Shiloh, you better go back to sleep." Anne said.

"What's her temperature?" I asked.

"103.7" Anne sighed.

"Yeah I'll get her to her room." I said.

"Do I have a say in this?" Shiloh questioned.

"No." Anne and I said in unison.

Before Shiloh could protest I grabbed her and tossed her over my shoulder.

"Jacob that's not healthier for a sick person." Anne stated. I just laughed and carried Shiloh upstairs. I opened her bedroom door and set her up right one her feet. She glared at me, while I pulled back the sheets. I motioned for to get in but she just continue her glaring. I sighed and picked her up and put her in the bed and put the covers over her.

"I know you hate it when I do that. But can you please stop with the mean look?" I asked. She pretended to ponder this and her face softened into that signature Shiloh smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Shy." I said. She frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Can you lay with me for a while?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know I might take up most of the bed." I said.

"Please? I'm small remember?"

"Yeah, okay fine. Make way!" I joked. She moved over and I climbed in next to her. Once I was settled Shiloh wrapped both of her arms around one of my arms. I smiled.

"Hey, when do I get to meet Leah?" Shiloh suddenly asked.

"When you're not sick." I answered.

"But…when is that?" She questioned.

"When you get better." I said.

"And-" I cut her off.

"Shiloh?"

"Yeah?"

"We have to go shopping for you and your bedroom." I said.

"Me and my bedroom?" She questioned.

"Well yeah. I'm assuming you don't have much since you only have a book bag of stuff and a skateboard. And since you'll be moving in with me I need to get you stuff for your room." I said.

"You don't have to-"

"Shiloh, one I am not going to have you without clothes. Two if you don't have a bed, what are you going to sleep on?" Thinking this was going to trap her into not saying anything else and going to sleep like she should. It didn't work.

"The couch."

"Ah, no."

"Why not?"

"Because you deserve better than that."

"Maybe I don't." She said. That stopped me and I looked at her again, sadness clouding her eyes.

"Shiloh?"

"Why cant I just be…normal?" She asked me.

"Normal?"

"Yeah, like Rex or Roxanne. Both of their parents love them and live together and don't beat another…was I placed with an evil curse or something?"

That broke my heart. All this little girl wanted was to have a happy family and she couldn't even get that! I actually couldn't find anything to say.

"Never mind, I guess life isn't the way everyone expects it to be."

"Shiloh, you deserve so much more than you have." I said seriously.

"Thank you." She said.

"For what exactly?" I asked curious.

"For not putting me in your junk mail folder." She giggled.

I don't get it?

"What?"

"Your junk mail folder?" She asked still laughing.

"Huh?"

"You don't get it?" She asked. I shook my head. "Kay good cause I don't really understand the joke either."

I laughed. "Then why did you laugh?"

"That's what your supposed to do!" She laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"It says it on this gum wrapper…" She said handing me the wrapper.

"All right…time to sleep!" I declared.

"Okay…" she rested her head on my arm. "But I'm not (Yawn) tired."

"Uh, according to that yawning noise you are."

"Hey when you yawn it doesn't always mean your tired."

"Yeah"

"No"

"Yeah"

"No"

"Yeah"

"Yeah"

"No"

"Ha!" She said, then yawned again. "Arguing with you makes me sleepy, goodnight."

"Goodnight baby girl get some sleep." I sighed.

**M'kay so that was chapter nine…not my best work. I want to thank you my reviewers and special shout outs tooo!**

**eclipselove97 ! (Bomb!)**

**Cloverriot96! (wicked)**

**LHNT (Beast!)**

**Lol! You guys gave me some great ideas for future chapters! And I want to thank some of you other guys personally!**

**So if you would like to hear your thank you keep reading! Because your thank you would be written with the idea you guys inspired so…Keep reading!**

**I love you guys!**

**My chickens!**

**My Sweet pop tarts!**

**Review please **

**Thank ya's!**

**Peace love Shiloh!**


	11. Chapter 10: Wake me up and shopping 1

Chapter 10:

I felt something touching my hair and in all honesty it was very comforting but at the same my instincts automatically put me on guard. I don't know who on earth was touching me but I was afraid to open my eyes. What if it was my mom? Or worse Grandpa?

_Shiloh Sarah, there is only one way to find out._

_Yeah, but-_

_But nothing, you need to get over your fears…_

I slowly opened my eyes. At first nothing was clear, but once the drowsiness faded away I realized I wasn't in Hawaii I'm still safe and sound in Washington. I heard the pitter patter of the rain and a weird fog draped the window. I expected to be really cold but I felt unusually warm. The stroking on my hair didn't stop but at least I knew it was someone who wouldn't harm me…I think. I turned to face the person/thing in question and the stroking suddenly stopped. I looked up to see Jacob, err, Dad looking down at me smiling.

"Good morning shy," He said.

Honestly in the past, if you would have told me that one day I would wake up with my father stroking my hair and smiling at me, I would've said you were crazy. Now that I think about it still is crazy.

"Morning?" I said. "Did you seriously stay here all night?"

"Yep." He said popping the P.

I was about to call him insane, when Anne bust through the door announcing her presence.

"Good Morning!" She sang in a sing-song voice.

"Good-morning my lovely!" I said back.

"Morning Anne." Dad said a bit tired.

"Okay! Jake you need to get out'ta my house and get to work! Shiloh! You need to get out'ta bed and into some jeans and into my car!" Anne demanded. This women has too much energy, I have been awake for what? 5 seconds? And she's already peppy and demanding things. What time is it anyway.

"Why are you kicking me out and kidnapping my daughter?" Dad pouted. I laughed at his face as Anne rolled her eyes.

"I am taking her shopping while you got to work! I will buy her all her stuff including stopping by a furniture store and picking up a bed and some bedding. Also we need some Aunt and niece bonding time thank you very much." She said like it was obvious to anyone.

"Uh, okay. But don't you think I should pay for some of it? I mean I cant have you paying for everything-"

"Jacob, hush up, I'll take care of it. I gotz it! If I need any cash from you I'll call ya, Kay? Now skidder we got work to do." Anne said.

Me and my dad looked at each other and burst in a fit of giggles.

"Now what's so funny?" She sighed.

"Skidder!" we said in unison. She pretended to glare at us until we were done.

"All right I best be going." Dad said kissing my forehead. He got up and tickled Anne on his way out which she slapped him for.

"Bye ladies!" He called.

"Bye!" We yelled obnoxiously down the stairs.

"Now! Time for shopping!"

"But shopping is torture…" I whined.

"Oh then you'll die shopping with your Aunt Anne…" She said in a creepy voice.

Ah, Hell.

_Hey I know this chapter is short but it was a quickie and I thought hey why not make the next two chapters a part 1 and part 2? So I am going to try it. I am trying to update on all my stories today all I need to do it get __**Whispers of his sister and Leah's new life.**_

_Check those stories too, if you wish._

_Have a nice day my darlings._


	12. Chapter 12: Wake me up 2

Okay so I have to say that I didn't expect my dad's apartment complex to be _this _nice. Today we brought all my junk; clothes, a bed, paint, decorations, and yada, yada, yada. I was surprise that dad and Anne even spent that much cash on me. (They thought they were good at hiding the receipts) I kept trying to tell him that we had enough but they kept ignoring me. I looked around my room (eep!) and then at my dad who was waving a paint brush in my face.

"Come on shy Paint with your old man." He said offering me the brush.

I laugh and took the brush. "You're not old and I still don't get why you insist on painting my room when we live in a apartment and you rent it."

"Ha ha. You think you're funny Shiloh? Stop being a smartass and get paint'n." He laughed and joined along.

"Fine…fine…" I say skipping over to the wall with the baby blue paint.

We painted in silence for a while until I felt something could and wet hit my neck. I froze and put my hand under my ponytail and feeling paint. I turned around and saw my dad feigning innocents.

"You think you're funny dad?" I asked mimicking him. He smiles and nods. I smirk and flicked the paint on my brush and it landed on the front of his shirt. He looked down shocked and I laughed.

"This was a favorite." He commented.

"Err, dad you have like 40 other black t-shirts. This one is now splatter painted with blue." I laughed. He chuckled and we continued with our paint war. By the time we rain out of pain there was blue splatter all over the walls, ceiling, and well us.

"Dad we look like a pair of smurfs!" I giggled. He grunted in agreement as he looked around the room. I looked to and smiled. "I think it was a good idea to start a paint war. This looks amazing!"

"You like?" He asked.

"I like. Splatter paint is awesome!" I said. "Thanks dad!"

"No problem shy." He said. "Now lets get moving all this girly stuff in here."

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

After moving all my stuff into my totally awesome room Jacob told me I get to meet Leah today. I was uber-excited. I mean come on my dad loves this women! And I get to meet her! I was currently sitting on my bed when my phone rang.

_I've become so numb_

_I cant feel you there_

_Become so tired_

_So much more aware_

_I'm becoming this _

_All I want to do_

_Is be more like me_

_And be less like you!_

I Scrambled around the room looking for it and ended up flying off the bed, not checking the caller id.

"Hello?"

"_Shiloh! Baby! I was so worried!" _A Voice much like my mom's said.

"Erm, Who's this?" I asked.

"_It's mom! Honey! I miss you! Where are you? Who are you with? The police are here right now and we're going to come get you!" _She said.

Oh no, I knew this was going to happen. She was going to play the caring mom card and call the police so she can for sure get me back with her.

"I'm fine where I am at. I don't want to be back there. I am sick and tired of being treated like shit to you! I don't want to be a rag doll! I don't want to be slapped around and abused to no extent. I want to be worth something. And dad treats me like I'm worth something!" I said into the phone. It was quiet and then I heard a bunch of commotion and I got sick to my stomach and hung up.

They could've traced my call! They can find me! Oh no, oh no, no, no, no, no! I started to cry. I don't want to go back I cant go back. It hurts way to much. I-I just can't. I either got to leave here or get a body guard! I am not going back! I refuse.

I heard a knock on the door. I wiped my tears away quickly and checked in the mirror to make sure it didn't look as if I was crying. I got up and opened it and placed a smile on my face.

"Leah's here." My dad smiled.

"Cool!" I said, trying to be enthusiastic. I walked into the living room and sat next to her. "Hi Leah, I'm Shiloh."

"Hi Shiloh, nice to meet you."

We talked for a bit, I didn't really have anything bad to say about her. She's really nice and really seems to love my dad. I notice they would flash each other lovey-dovey smiles when they thought I wasn't paying attention. It was sweet and took my mind off the phone call too. Sadly she had to leave after awhile but I hugged her goodbye and watched as Dad walked her to the door. I went into my room and decided I could find a way for Mom to not track me.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

**JACOB POV!**

I walked Leah to her car and she was smiling the whole way.

"What has you smiling like you won the lottery?" I asked, curious.

"I really like Shiloh, she such a sweet girl." She said. "I think you should've been nicer in the beginning and maybe I should've been nicer too. I kind of feel bad for her you know? But I would like to get to know her better."

"Yeah, I do feel horrible for treating her like that. I didn't even give her the chance to explain. I guess I was still thinking like Jacob 14 years ago." I frowned.

Leah placed her hand on the side of my face and sighed. "Jacob you were scared don't beat yourself up over it. And it might not be a lot but I am proud of you for keeping her and you treat her as if you've known her for your whole life. Its amazing." She smiled and kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you too, Leah."

"See you later?" She asked opening her car door.

"Yep, even if you one day get sick of seeing me." I laughed.

"Never." She said kissing me once more then getting to her car. I smiled and waved like an idiot as she drove off. Once her car was out of sight I walked back up to my apartment.

JSJSJSJSJSSJSJS

I walked into my apartment noticing that Shiloh wasn't in the living room. I walked to her bedroom door and knocked softly. I heard a quiet sob and I just opened the door but not to fast so I wouldn't scare her.

Shiloh sat on the bed and tears were sliding down her cheeks. I hurried over to the bed and sat beside her. She jump and screamed.

"Shy, Shy, its me! Calm down. What's wrong baby?" I said worried.

She couldn't talk she was crying so hard. She was shaking and gasping for breath and was hysterical. I try reaching for her but she just screamed and cried harder.

"Honey, Honey." I said she back into the corner still crying and sobbing. "Its okay I wont hurt you." She slide down the wall so that she was now sitting on the floor in a fetal position. I scooped her up and brought her to my room. Luckily she already changed into her pajamas saving us from a very complicated changing. I put her under my sheets and I slide in after her. Once in bed I pulled her too me and she hide her face in my chest just crying.

I truly knew that something is wrong. I've never seen someone so distraught and so scared. Something must have happened while I was gone. Something must have scared the living daylight out of her.

Whatever it was I got to fix it.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

**Shiloh (next morning)**

I felt that stoking on my hair and automatically knew that it was Jacob. I couldn't be here anymore. I had to go or dad would get in trouble. Mom was coming and with the police. He would get arrested and put in jail and he didn't deserve that. Last night when he came in I freaked and thought it was her and the cops and was hysterical my eyes and head are pounding and I feel sick to my stomach.

I didn't open my eyes yet and heard my dad whispering something.

"I hope you're okay, you scared me." He whispered more to himself than me.

I felt really bad but I know this isn't going to be good.

"Dad?" I croaked. My voice was scratchy.

"Hey, you awake?" My dad asked.

"Yeah, Yeah." I said.

"Are you sure? Your eyes are still closed. You can go back to sleep." He said.

"No, no. I'm awake." I said opening my eyes, the bright light of the sun hurting them causing me to whimper. Dad squeezed me closer.

"You scared me last night, what happened?" He asked.

"I-I…" more tears sprang up and my head started to pound. "Mom's coming to get me with the cops. They're going to put you in jail and I would have to go back and I don't want to be separated dad. I really don't." I started to cry and dad was stiff and quiet.

"I have to leave or you'll get in trouble." I said.

"NO! Absolutely not." He said. "We'll face them you understand?"

"We cant! We won't win! Okay! Its done it's the end. I'm going back whether I like it or note!" I cried. "And you'll be in jail! I don't want to separate you and Leah! I cant! That isn't fair! If I just go you won't have to deal with heart break."

"You're right it isn't fair! You are not leaving my sight! We'll make it through this, trust me. Its not fair for me to let you go back. Shiloh I let you suffer for to long. Its never going to be a happy ending until you're safe with me." He explained.

"Why do you still want me to be your daughter after you realized I'm slowly ruining your life!" I cry frustrated.

"Because I love that you're here! I love that I have a kid! I love that it I you! You're special to me Shiloh! Like all my other love ones! You're family!"

_Ohana_

He just called me family.

"We're your family now." He said. "And family stick together no matter what. Do you understand Shiloh-Sarah?"

"Yes, I understand."

He nodded and kissed my forehead and kept reassuring me everything was going to be alright.

And I believed him.

Because I have Ohana now.

I have for the first time, a real family.

**(A/N, YAY! I got my really long chapter up=). Okay so let me tell you the inspiration for this chapter. Towards the end I made it kind of a Lilo and stitch type thing. I watched it early today and I was like whoa maybe that could be the end to it=) and also if you guys are a little disappointed in the meeting Leah part I'm sorry. I really couldn't think of an actual conversation for them to have but you'll see their growing relationship soon enough. I would like to thank Cloverriot96 for the idea on how Clara would get back Shiloh and thank you EclipseLover97 for all the support and all my other reviewers and lovely people who read and favorite this story=) OH MY Goodness how many times did I make Shiloh cry? I don't want her to be too sad because I might be bordering depression or something and I kind of want her to be a really strong person you know. So if anyone could count for me that would be Great thanks! Love you! Oh and have a nice weekend! )**


	13. Chapter 13: Goners

No matter how many times dad says its going to be okay, I know it isn't going to be okay. I know my mom she's _insane_, willing to do anything to get what she wants and I mean _anything._ I honestly think there is no words to describe what she'd do to me if I was ever alone. Lucky me, that won't be happening soon.

"Hey," Derek said sitting down next to me on the bench outside balcony of my dads apartment.

"Hi," I whispered.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

I am not okay. "No! I am no where close."

"Maybe I can help?" He offered.

He was really sweet for offering that but nothing in the world will help me right now. "Ha, If you could turn back time and make me a sane life then yes but other than that it would be great if you could just sit with me longer?" I asked.

He smiled sadly and nodded. "Of course I will."

"Thanks, I really need it."

"Anything for you Shiloh, anything for you." Derek said.

"What am I going to do?" I suddenly spat out. "What if I can't stay! What if I can't have the normal family I want to have. What if I can't be with you, dad, and Anne anymore?"

"You'll always have me. Maybe I'll go with you? I don't know. But I am as sure as hell that you are not going to go back to that nut cases house." Derek said draping his arm over my shoulders.

I scoffed. "Sure I'm not. Listen you don't know my mom like I do. She knows ways of anything and I'm pretty sure she'll pull something out of her ass to get what she wants. She would get my grandpa to play along with the 'oh I was so worry' gig. The only people who would truly care about me would be my grandma, my aunt, and my friends. But only my grandma would be here coming to get me."

"It's okay. We'll make it through." He said looking down at me.

I looked up and met his eyes. Slowly he leaned towards me, we were inches apart until.

"Okay! That's close enough Derek." My dad said stepping out of the apartment. Derek groaned and I laughed.

"Yeah, Derek." I mocked.

"Ha-ha." He said dryly. I leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"What's up?" I asked my dad.

"Well, I was thinking of options. We could either run and be on the road for the rest of our lives, we could change our names and become circus clowns." I raised a brow. "Okay maybe not the clown thing-"

"Good 'cause I am deathly afraid of clowns." I interrupted.

"Really?" Derek said surprised.

"ANYWAY!" Dad said over dramatically. "We could also wait here and when they come we face them. We'll go from there."

"I-I can't see my mom again! Even with people watching she might jump up and strangle me!" I said in a panic.

"Hey, Hey. Calm down how about you just focus on your grandma." Derek advised.

"WAIT! WHAT If she isn't there! What If they leave her in Hawaii!" I said.

I never been as scared as I was now. Now that I have thought about it, I always think that! I am just plan scared! It doesn't matter how scared I am, I am just terrified.

"Shiloh, Hun, we'll get through this I promise." Dad says.

"Yeah! When the sun goes nova!" I said abruptly standing up.

They looked at me for awhile neither of them saying anything. I sighed and laid on the ground putting my head in my hands and was just breathing for a minute. Then I let out a frustrated scream and started crying my eyes out. I felt Derek's arms wrap around me and pull me up carrying me inside. They took me to my room and sat down with me comforting me until my cries become soft hiccups. The whole time Derek stayed rubbing soothing circles on my back every once in awhile kissing my cheek.

It felt good to know theirs other people out there. Good people. I used to think that everyone had bad in them and they were out to get me. No matter how much I pleaded, cried, or screamed. It didn't matter. People thought Hawaii was the most wonderful place in the world but for me it was a living hell. I could never go back to that place and think for an fraction of a second that that place was home, that I could feel safe and content there, there's nothing for me there and there never will be.

I know I should have some faith in my dad, that I should be confident that we'll make it through somehow. But I don't. When you're facing something as big as this, it doesn't seem like there is no end to it. It like traveling down a dark tunnel and never seeing that circle of light, that reassures you that everything will be fine in time. Well I don't have time or that circle of light. I wasn't born lucky, whenever I did something that was good for me it was taking away from me. It was something I got used to. I have to get used it.

"Shiloh," I heard Derek whisper next to me. Dad stepped out of the room to make some calls.

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

"We'll make it through this. I promise." He said again.

"It doesn't matter if you promise or not Derek. We're done. I've barely been here, what? A week? We've barely got to know each other. I didn't get to know my dad that much, Anne, Seth, Grandpa Billy, Leah, Seth, and all of them. And I never will. I've spent all my life hoping, _wishing_, That someday I'd be free from my life. That I could live like this everyday. It'll never happen. I've lost all my hope. I've lost so many things that I can't…I don't….I don't think I will ever care what happens to me." I said in such a hushed tone. I felt like a weight was lifted. I've been keeping my life from everyone this whole entire time. I know, I still haven't told them even half of the stuff that has happened. But what's the point? It'll never be help, I'm done.

"Shiloh, never say that. Hell, I used to think that the world was crashing down on me too." Derek said. He couldn't began to understand. "Did I ever tell you about my dad?"

"No, but we haven't had that much time together." I frowned. Usually imprints get to be with each other 24/7 but no, not even I can get that luxury.

"He left my mom sisters and I awhile ago. My dad and I were as thick as thieves but then, then he found a new girl. Someone he thought he loved so much more than my mother and us. One day I come home and find this girl sitting on the couch waiting. I remember thinking it was a co-worker but when my dad strolled in and she got up and kissed him my world shattered like a crystal ball broken with a wrecking ball." Derek stopped and looked at me and smiled sadly. "They didn't notice me until I dropped my book bag on the ground. The women seemed shocked but not surprised that I was his son. My dad tried to explain to me. He tried but my mom overheard and-" He stopped getting choked up. I felt his heart breaking which in return made my shatter, just to take the pain so he wouldn't have to take it alone.

"My mom, the sweetest women I'll ever know…she was heartbroken. She actually grabbed her chest and grip the counter for support so she wouldn't fall apart. My dad just stared at her with this odd facial expression. Then he laughed at her. Laughed right fucking at her." I could see his anger building up. "He says. Lorelei you're being a over-dramatic prude, lighten up. She only cried harder. He just smirked and shook his head. I wanted to bad to punch him but he was still my dad. I was caught on the fence between the dad that kissed my little sisters on their foreheads and tucked them in and the douche bag that stood in the kitchen that night." He was shaking I could actually feel the heat radiating of his body.

"Derek? Shh…" I said placing my hand on top of his. He calmed a little under my touch but the burning of his skin and his words that poured out of his mouth seemed to fuel his anger.

"He broke our family apart. My mother is no longer happy, drinks all the time. My sisters are always depressed and upset. Watching my family waste away in the acid of despair really makes me want to destroy the world because I feel like the worlds destroying me. I understand how it feels when you're being knocked down. Everything you work for is taking from you because the world is amused by your every failure." He says.

He does get me, wow.

"But, it doesn't matter if the world knocks you down. As long as you try your best to get back up. Shy, I know you're stronger than this. Do you know how many obstacles you've over come just to get here?"

I nodded, mentally listing all of them.

"Then why are you backing down you've come to far to turn back. You've done the unbelievable. You traveled by yourself, you've found your own way here, you've took care of yourself, and you got the most stubborn man on the planet to listen to you. You know the thing that really amazes me?"

I looked deeply into his eyes trying to figure out what it exactly was, after a minute I shook my head no.

"It amazes me that you got over the most difficult obstacle that not even your dad is even ready to get over. You faced your fear and you fought till the end. You didn't stop because you were afraid. You didn't stop then, so please Shiloh, don't stop now." Derek looked at me. A river of emotion flowing through his eyes.

"I never knew someone could actually get what I was thinking." I said more to myself looking down.

"Listen, I'll always listen and I would 99.9% of the time understand what you're feeling. I'm bonded to you and no one else. If you give up, I feel like I have failed you in someway." He said.

"But it wouldn't be your fault." I said. He just shook his head.

"Yeah it would because if that happened it meant that I wasn't being enough for you." He sighed. I didn't know what to say. I just looked at him and silently compared him to the easy going guy I've known for the past couple of days. It was silent for a few moments just leaving us to our thoughts.

_Maybe he's right and maybe I'm wrong. Maybe I could get back up I've done it so many times._

I wonder how long it'll take for them to get here. The door bell rang and I got up to answer it and Derek trailed behind me. When I opened the door I knew this wasn't going to be good.

_We're goners. _


	14. Chapter 14: The moment

**THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!**

I stared at the women who caused all of this. My mother. Next to her was a cop looking stern and mean and a little grouchy. I looked back at my mom. She looked the same as ever tanned skin brown sparkly eyes, long black hair, and red lips.

"Oh baby!" She throw her arms around me and I stiffened and I heard a growl from beside me.

"Are you Shiloh?" The cop asked. In all honesty I thought that was the dumbest question someone could ever ask in the history of dumb questions ever asked.

"Yeah." I said blandly. My mom let me go and she just stood there looking me over.

"Oh I'm so glad you're not hurt!" She gushed. I wasn't sure but I knew she was clearly lying.

"I'm sorry but I'm allergic to bullshit." I said. Then my grandpa stepped up. I never noticed he was there and I felt the fear rolling off of me.

"Shiloh that is no way to speak to your mother." He said in his deep threatening voice. I stepped back shying away and Derek placed a protective hand around my waist pulling me close to him.

"May we come in?" The officer asked. I just nodded turning around but kept hold of any type of contact I had with Derek. We sat in the living room and I was nervous out of my wits.

"Who's this Shiloh?" My mom asked. I could hear the deep irritation in her voice and I had a pretty good guess that she wanted to get up and slap me across this room and call me every horrible thing she can come up with.

"This is Derek. He's someone I met while I was out here." I said shyly.

"Hey." He said in a not so welcoming voice. I looked at him and saw the ice hard stare he was giving her. She glared right back and said. "Hello."

Then dad choose this time to walk in. "Hey low, who was at the door…" He said looking at my mom grandpa and cop. "Well this will be pleasant."

"May I ask who are you?" The officer asked.

"I'm Jacob Black Shiloh's father." Dad said.

"Don't you dare even try to call yourself a father! You're basically a sperm donor who kidnapped my child!" Mom shouted.

Jacob laughed. "Kidnapped? She came to me because you and the old creeper were harming her!"

Her face changed into a sneer. "I would never lay a hand on my baby!"

"Right, right. Explain to me her bruises then?" He challenged.

"Bruises?" The officer asked. I nodded. "May I see?"

I shrugged and pulled down the sleeve on my right shoulder and showed him the marks that I showed Anne only a few days ago. Surprisingly they were still there.

"It's that damn skateboard. I know I should've thrown that out." My mom said.

Ah, she's been practicing. "Wow that's a lie from the devil." I mumbled. Grandfather lifted his head and fixed his gaze on me, threatening with his eyes.

"Officer! Lets stop this foolishness and arrest him." Mom screeched.

"God, Clara tone it down." My dad grumbled.

"Ma'am I cannot arrest him just yet. I need all facts." The officer said calmly.

"You want to know the facts! The fact is this man stole and harmed my daughter!" She screamed.

"I would do no such thing to Shiloh! You and the old man did that to her!" dad shouted.

Dad and Mom just kept shouting at one another and I shrunk into Derek for protection. I felt sick to my stomach and I had a feeling this would result in a way I didn't expect.

"Enough!" The policeman said. They both silenced neither of them wanting to get on the bad side of the officer. "I'll think we should take this to a judge because this involves one custody issues and two abuse issues. Now I don't know who is lying-"

"Jacob obviously! He toke my child! The child is under my custody and-"

"How could dad have taken me if I had gone to him?" I said a bit louder than I thought. _SHIT SHILOH!_

My mom fixed her gaze on me glaring at me.

"Stop interrupting. For now I think I want you," He pointed at me. "to stay with your mother until we get this figured out."

I swear my heart stopped. "WHAT!" I heard Jacob and Derek shouted. I couldn't hear anything else the blood rushed to my ears and I heard a high pitched ringing. I'm doomed. I couldn't see anything anymore but a mix of black and gray. My stomach twisted and my head felt like it was under incredible pressure.

"Shiloh! Breathe honey." Dad was at my side. I couldn't function. I felt extremely light head and I started seeing spots.

"Shiloh?" I think I heard Derek's voice, before I collapsed underneath the darkness.

I didn't hear anything else but the intense ringing in my ear.

_A/N HEY! Omg she passed out. But I'm going to let your imaginations run wild before I introduce the top 5 reasons why she did so. You already know she was beyond terrified to be staying with her mom so that's reason number one.=) Lol but hey please cut me some slack on the whole cop thing. I'm not very sure on how to do everything and that's why I have the help of a lovely co-writer for the court scene ,ESMERANA 'ESME' CALL!_

_I wanted to thank you for help me out on this. You're a doll. Hehe I sounded like my mom. Anyway I can't wait to do the court scene and show you my big fat thank you paragraph=)_

_Oh and if any of my loyal reviewers and favoriters _have any ideas, leave a review or send me a message. THANK YOU LOVES!


	15. Chapter 15:Kill her

**Shiloh**

All I heard was the thrumming from my heart and that intense annoying ringing. I have no idea what in the world is happening but I knew it was more than the anxiety of staying with my Cruella of a mother. Something wasn't right. The fact that I felt like I was swimming in the depths of my own mind wasn't normal. Past experiences overlapped my current thoughts of trying to wake up, only brought me down again.

_I wonder what's happening outside right now._

Referring to the environment that was once around me as the outside was really strange. I mean I was just in there a few seconds ago-

"_Shiloh! You'll never be worth anything. If I could just turn back time a few seconds back I wouldn't of met that jerk!"_

I felt pain surged through me. I was unsure whether it was emotional or physical pain, everything blended together.

"_Silly Shiloh, my darling granddaughter, you blend it the blender." Grandma cooed._

_Little three year old me looked up in wonder. "But if you blend it into blender it turns to nasty green mush!"_

I wonder if Dad's still there or if he finally gave up. I wished he would think of himself for once. I want him to have a happy ending.

"_You're right it isn't fair! You are not leaving my sight! We'll make it through this, trust me. Its not fair for me to let you go back. Shiloh I let you suffer for to long. Its never going to be a happy ending until you're safe with me." He explained._

I wished he'd listen to me. There was something in my mothers eyes that frightened me to know end. She had something inside her that could ruin us all. Something evil. I'm not sure what it was but it was there. I needed to warn dad and Derek so they could run. But I can't. I'm stuck in my own shell.

"_Look, Shiloh," Rex said bending down and picking something up. "Isn't this cool? It like a multi-colored shell. I think someone hand painted it."_

"_Yeah, me, Roxy and Grandma did it all the time. That one is really awesome though. We were never that good."_

If I could only reach them. Make some type of motion to get them to know I'm here.

But I just can't.

Clara

This girl is in so much trouble. How could she?

"Clara!" My father shouted.

"Yes?" I hissed through my teeth. That dumb, pudgy officer let us leave with Shiloh but Jacob put up a surprisingly good fight for her. Why would he want that mistake of a girl? I don't understand why anyone would want the little brat that stole the power that was rightfully mine.

"You need to pay attention. The child is at her weakest and we must take advantage at that." He said.

I looked at Shiloh lying gown in the back seat whimpering slightly. _Clara she stole what was yours. You must take it back._

"What will we do?" I asked.

"We'll do the worst." He said simply.

"And that is?"

"Kill her."

_**A/N hello loves. This is where the more mythical side of this story comes in. I am so excited to write this part. Lots of freaky twist and turns. So I hoped you enjoy this. Now I want to tell you, that this story may be on pause for a tiny bit. I'm just so stuck on the court scene that I don't know if I can continue with Clara and Grandpa's plans without getting that done first.**_

_**I'm kind of a fanfic addict and i love writing so i'm totally going to get you guys that scene asap. so I wont just stop this story but I'm warning if you don't see anything don't freak.**_

_**But you can keep track of my progress if you have a twitter! My twitter account is:**_

**Lovlyriverstone (Username on twitter)**

So follow if you like=)


	16. Chapter 16: HoMe

**Clara**

I glared at the young body breathing slowly. Shiloh was laid on a chair next to me, while my father tried to charm his way in getting 3 tickets to Hawaii. I honestly want to get out of this disgusting place, I don't even understand why I wanted to attend college here. I'm glad I got some form of sense knocked into my brain.

"Clara, I've caught us a flight. But it isn't until tomorrow sadly, call your mother and tell her. I'll get Shiloh and we'll go to a hotel." My father demanded.

I nodded and pulled out my phone.

"Hello?" The worried and anxious voice of my mother said.

I sighed, though I need my power back to me, I felt horrible for breaking the heart of my mother. I dread the time when I have to cover up the broken and battered parts of my daughter and blame her death on a gang, and see the pain and sorrow on my mothers face. "Hello mother, We have her."

"Good heavens! My gosh! I was so worried about little love. I would be deeply depressed if anything ever happened to her." She cried into the phone.

_Oh, it's just the beginning mother. "_Yeah, I was worried too and hurt. I can't believe she ran away! She knows how I feel about Jacob! She knew everything! And yet she defiantly runs off, miles away and stays and tries to live with him!" I lie. I hate lying to my mom.

"Honey, she wanted to know her father. What if she had a wonderful time there? What if she wants to continue seeing him?"

_I can't do that when she's keeping my one chance to proving I am worth something to my father. I just can't. I'm sorry._

"I don't want her anywhere near that man! He'll break her like he broke me!" I should be an actress.

"Dear listen your being-"

"I'm not being irrational. I am protecting my baby from harm." _No, your causing her harm. _"Can we talk about this later?"

"Sure honey. I'm sorry that your so stressed. When will you be home?"

"Maybe late tomorrow, you know how long it takes to get to Hawaii," I laugh. "Honestly I wonder how the pilot deals with all of that!"

"Me too. But I'll see you loves later. Shiloh's friends are outside our house. Goodbye, tell your father I said smooches."

I internally gagged. "Okay mom love you."

"Love you too darling."

The line went dead and sighed walking to the door where my father waited while holding Shiloh, I looked down at her one more time before walking out the airport.

_If only we lived in a sane world._

The moment the plane landed I know this would be different than I expected. Shiloh still hasn't woken up yet, which is normal. The power that is living inside her often takes away energy and since she is also part werewolf it takes up more energy. Watching as my farther picked up her small frame and caring her off the plane I felt this pang of guilt hit me.

_You shouldn't be doing this, she's your child._

It didn't matter, I've abused her for the longest time. It wouldn't be much of a difference.

_There is great difference. You wouldn't be beating her, you'll be murdering her._

I know, but I must prove I am worth something, to my father, my kind, my world. Even if it meant a great sacrifice.

Flashback.

"Momma!" Cried a young Shiloh, only the age of three. I ran up the stairs and into the pink and yellow flowered nursery to reach my baby girl. She was sitting on the floor, face streaked with tears , and cradling her arm. 

I rush over to her and see a knife lying next to her and how upset she. "Baby! Why on earth do you have that!" I shout terrified.

"Momma! It wasn't me! A guy in black came in and cut me! Momma!" She cried.

End of flashback

At the time I didn't expect my farther to be the one to cut Shiloh. I sighed and climbed into the cab and drove toward our manor near the beach. Looking out in the sun and smiling at the warmth of Hawaii, I feel stress free. It reminded me of the time when I used to love the idea of having Shiloh, I wish I had a normal life but-

"Clara, we're home." My farther says as Shiloh starts to stir. I look up and get out of the cab and walked to the front door just wanting to go into my room and cry.

"Darling!" My mother shouts opening the door. "I'm so happy everyone is home. Now it can go back to it use to!"

"Yeah," I sighed smiling weakly.

_Back to it use to? No mom, it's going to get worst._

Shiloh's POV

I felt consciousness creep up on me. I lay there really confused as to why I don't feel that familiar stroking that I used to. I squirm a bit in worry and realize that these sheets don't feel the same. They feel almost like silk.

_Silk._

My grandmother always had this strange obsession over silk and whatever it was it didn't matter as long as it was silky. Jacob wasn't like that I bet. He would never buy something to fruity. I open my eyes and feel as if I am in a nightmare.

I'm in the place where I dreaded to be most.

_I'm here, I'm in their domain._

_I'm "Home"._

Jacobs

They took her! They took my little girl and they're out there doing god knows what to her!

"I have to do something! No I need to do something!" I shouted to myself. I was alone Derek had gone ballistic when they took her away. He almost went wolf but I got the situation under control…enough. When they left he ran off following seeing if he could do something, later he came back telling me of his failure as an imprint and went to go run. I don't believe he's a failure though, I couldn't have placed a better couple.

_A couple that may possibly never be._

I needed to stop thinking like that. I sighed as I went for the ringing door. Visitors isn't what I needed right now. I opened to find Bella and Renesmee smiling widely, when they took in my mood they frowned.

"Jacob?" Bella asked.

"What?" I snapped a little harshly.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Nessie asked concerned plastered on her face. I placed my head in my hands and rubbed my face roughly out of frustration. I motioned for them to come in and they followed after me. After shutting the door, I sit across from Bella and Nessie taking a breath.

"Bella? Remember the girl that one day? I was angry, she was upset, Seth was angry, Derek was madly in love and imprinted." I said.

"Yes…" Bella trailed off.

"She's my daughter." I said in a sad tone.

"Oh! Jacob, there are ways to prove that she is your-" I cut her off.

"Bella! She is mine and I love her. But her cruel cold hearted excuse of a mother took her away from me. I have no custody! I can't even save my own daughter."

Bella sat there taking this all in.

"But Jake, I didn't know you ever got-" I finish her sentence.

"I did get with another girl Bella. I thought I loved you back then and even though it was wrong to just use her to be distracted, Clara got my mind off of you." I said. I saw from the corner of my eye that Nessie shifted uncomfortably. I internally laughed at how awkward it is for her to know her imprint used to be in love with her mom.

"Oh…" Bella said looking torn. "When?"

I sighed. "Remember when I left? I ran and ran. One day I was in my human form and stumbled upon Clara. I thought she was the sweetest thing and we did kind of fall in love but then she left. I didn't know she left with my baby too." I said summarizing. "She was in college at sixteen a very smart girl but a cruel girl too."

Bella looked at me with this unreadable expression. I just sat back and waited for a response.

"Jacob?" Nessie says.

"Yes." I say.

"Won't you try and fight for her, I mean for custody of her?"

I nod my head. "I talked to the cop. Most likely I'll be flying out to Hawaii for that." I sighed.

"Oh, well if you need anything Jake, don't be afraid to call." Bella offered cautiously.

"Thanks, Bells. I will." I sighed.

_I'd do anything to have her back._

Roxy's POV

Shredder and I raced the streets on are skateboards anxious to get to the Smith house, excited to see Shiloh. I can't believe she's back, I missed her so much. I hopped over the trashcan in front of their house and leaped off the board and dashed up the steps. Shredder was right behind me, as I knocked a series of knocks on the front door.

"Hell-"

"HEY GRANDMA SMITH CAN WE SEE SHILOH PLEASE!" Shredder and me both shouted. Grandma Smith's hand flew to her chest in surprised and laughed at our excitement and nodded letting us in. We raced up the stairs and into her room to find Shiloh in the same fetal position. I frowned and automatically felt a jolt of pain as I remember the life she had here. I am such an awful friend.

"Shiloh." Shredder and I say.

She looks up her sad face changing into a semi-happy expression. Shiloh gets up and runs across the room and we have a group hug.

"Hey guys." She says. I missed her. "I missed you."

"We did to low." Shredder says speaking for us. I nodded.

"Oh, Rox I don't cry." Shiloh says. I hadn't notice I was.

"I'm sorry, I'd just…I…" I said rubbing my eyes. "I missed my best friend you know, and I feel so damn selfish for wishing you'd just come back and I hadn't even thought about how you were here and I…I….I'm Sorry! I am the worst best friend on the history of best friends…" I cried. She pulled me into a hug and I felt Shredders arms wrap around the both of and pull us to him.

"Don't worry. You're the best. It not selfish. I love you guys and you guys are the best damn friends any 14 year old girl could wish for." Shiloh said.

I nodded not saying anything.

"How was it?" Shredder asked, unwrapping himself and sitting on Shiloh's bed. I let go and we joined him.

"It was so…amazing being there." Shiloh started. "It was nothing like Hawaii. My dad was the coolest person ever but he didn't take it to well in the beginning but he got warmed up to the idea and I think he actually loved me."

I smiled but then frowned. "What's going to happen next?"

"Well, apparently we're taking this to court. But you know my mother she'll probably sleep with the judge." Shiloh said with no hope.

"I'm pretty that would never happen." Shredder said. "Roxy I think we should tell her about what we saw."

I nodded. "Shiloh while you were gone, we were going to the usual meeting with the raven family's and your mothers ability to transform is fading. Soon she won't be able to do it anymore, there for she wont be able to take her place as leader when its her time. You'd have to take her place." I explained.

She looked at me shocked and Rex started the next part. "And you're the reason she's losing her power. When you were born every inch you grew you were taking a big part of her power. You're grandfather noticed first and then he told your mother. They beat you, because every hit she got more power back." Rex stopped as tears ran down Shiloh's face. "Shiloh-"

"No! Wait. Okay…isn't there a way to give her all my power? I don't want it! If I can go back to my Dad then, I'll do anything." She cried.

"Low, that's the thing." I said.

"If you want to give all your power to her-"

"You can't go back to Jacob." I finished.

"You die." Rex says.

**Jacob POV**

I hung up the phone explaining to my father I was going to Hawaii. We've already made a date for the trial. Honestly I felt nothing but dread. Leah came by earlier and literal demand that I'd take her with me. She made it clear that she would kick some major ass if we didn't Shiloh back. Including the judges…in front of the court.

….Yeah that wont get us arrested. (Sarcasm).

Shiloh honey.

I'm coming for you, just hold on.


	17. Chapter 17: The love of a Grandma

Shiloh

Okay, now all I have to do is wake up and I'll be back with dad and I'll tell him about the crazy dream I just had. "It was just a dream!" I said sitting up.

"Shiloh…stop that…it's really weird 'in me out dude…" Roxy said. Rex looked at me like he was worried about my mental sanity.

I inhaled dramatically. "I just want to go home…Oh my Damn! Rex get me some ruby red slippers I'm going to do a Dorothy!"

"Low…I think you're going crazy…" He said slowly. I started to cry uncontrollably thinking of the horrible life I've had and only to be called crazy when I have a total on 1 mental breakdown. "Shit! Shiloh don't cry. I'm sorry."

"I just want to go home! This isn't home to me! This is hell! This is just ugh! I hate it here!" I wailed. I heard a gasp from a cross the room and looked up to see my grandmother standing at the entry way of my room.

She looked torn and so sad. Her bright brown eyes were filled with unshed tears and she had bags under them which meant she hasn't been sleeping for the time I've been goon. Her hair was it a messy bun when It was usually neat and tidy with a lily in it. I did this to her and now she hear me admit that I think that her home is the pit of hell.

"Roxy, Rex will you excuse us for a moment?" Grandma said through labored breaths. I recognized this, she would breath hard when she was holding back tears.

"Okay Gran," They say and walk out the room. Grandma walks slowly to me and takes a hesitant seat next to me. All is silent and it scares me. I never know what to expect from silence.

"Shiloh…Come with me…" She said suddenly changing her mind about talking in my room. She gets up without another word and I follow her out of the room and down the stairs and too the living room. Clara and Grandfather are watching some news station and we Grandpa notices us he gets up and kisses my grandmother and pats me on the head.

"Where are you two going? Why do you look so upset love?" He ask taking my grandmothers hands in his. Though he is the cruelest man I have ever come across, you could see the love he has for my grandmother. He doesn't seem to show any affection toward my mother and definitely not me but he loves my grandmother to the end of this earth which is shocking beyond shit.

"Nothing I'm just going to talk to our little lily outside." She says.

He looks at me, more like glaring and nods slowly. "All right, but hurry back we need to talk about things."

"Oh, relax darling it'll be quick." She promised taking me and dragging me out of the house. We didn't say anything to each other as we walked to the lake near our backyard and sat on the hammock out there. I loved this place, it always brought peace and happiness to me when I most needed it.

The hammock was placed under a big lush willow tree that shaded us but let in this strip of light that created such a beautiful scene. There was a lily pond near us where you could see the little fish swimming around enjoying there uncomplicated lives. Grandma waved me to sit down and I did obediently crossing my legs as she sat down across from me doing the same.

"I'm sorry…" I whisper. "I didn't mean for you-"

"You didn't mean for me to hear it I know love." She sighs. "I just wonder what makes home a living hell…"

"You don't understand Grandma…I don't have a real family here." I said cautiously.

"This is about Jacob, your father. Honey, I understand that you want him to be in your life but do you understand the emotional pain your mother was in while you were gone. Shiloh he left her pregnant and when a man does that to a women there will be emotional scars and he'll never be able to repair that." As my grandmother explained this I felt myself getting angry. "He broke your mother. She couldn't sleep at night because you were gone and disobeyed her. I can't believe you would scare us like that, do you know how much we love-"

"Stop! Just stop!" I shouted. "Clara and that mean jerk you married don't love me! They hate me! They're trying to kill me for my power! They've hurt me more than emotionally but physically. The cuts! The busies! The _burns_!" I screeched. "I can't even feel loved! I'm not sure about anyone anymore! I can't even live my life I am so afraid but I can't tell anyone because I'll just be in more pain."

She looked at me for a few seconds before she was drowned in her own tears. "They would never…."

"They would never! Do you understand why I am even afraid of fire! Why I can't stand to be near it! Look at this!" I screamed yanking off my t-shirt over my head and tossing it aside. "Look at what the did to me."

She looked at all the marks and saw how much pain was inflicted. She placed her hand over her heart and used the other hand to trace the one on my right shoulder. "This is why you never go with me anymore to bonfires? Or help me when I grill like you used to?"

"Yes," I answered.

"My poor lily…so delicate…so innocent. Subjected to the worst type of pain and I never knew to stop it. I didn't see it…it's my fault." She gasped and continued to cry.

"No, Gran. It's not I didn't tell you because I was scared…its my fault. That wasn't even the worst pain," She looked into my eyes again. "The worst pain was knowing I wasn't even loved by my own mother."

She took me into her arms before my own waterfall of tears took over. She rocked me singing softly. "My little Shiloh, I love you darling. Always."

"I love you too." I croaked.

"I'll take care of you." She promised. "Now don't talk darling. Close your eyes and just let me hold you."

I nodded and let her hold me. I knew I should have told her before but I couldn't I was too scared and now that she did she could keep me safe and love me and hold me. I just wish I had her as my mother instead of my own. I was so close to getting the life I was happy with but it had been ripped away from me by the craving of power.

You'd be surprised by what power does to people. You'll also be surprised by how far people will go to get it.

Daddy, I won't give up. Please, Please don't give up on me.

"Shiloh Sarah Smith, the ones that hold your heart close to them, will fight for you no matter the situation. Don't lose faith my darling." My grandma's voice said softly before I fell asleep.

(a/n) hey! I updated! So grandma found out so all I need to do is get yall the court scene.=) thanks for the wonderful reviews on the last chapter and heres your chapter

Xoxo

Kisses

Hershey

Kisses=)

Love yall


	18. Chapter 18: We're Pulling a Shiloh p1

Roxy

"Rex…we're being bad friends." I said out of the blue as we walked down the steps walking away from the Smith house. He looked at me, his hazel eyes showing he was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"We're sitting her and letting our best friend die! We have to do something!" I said.

"What can we do?" He said hopelessly. "We're kids dude. No one would take us seriously if we told them that Lows grandpa and mom are power crazed Ravens who want Shiloh's raven power."

I sighed he was right. "It sucks though," he continued. "all she wanted was to have a nice family to live with her dad and be free from the shit hole she is forced to call home."

That's it. "HER DAD!" I shouted.

He jumped from the sudden volume of my voice. "What about him?"

"Remember when she told us he was a werewolf when she got back? He would take us seriously!"

"But he's coming out 2 weeks from now. That could be 2 weeks to late." He said sadly. Okay I may have a huge crush on him but his glumness is pissing me the hell off.

"Well Rex we'll have to go to him then."

"What do you mean Roxy?"

"Rex, pack up your bags…" His eyes widened. "We're going to pull a Shiloh."

_(A/N) hey loves! Okay I am going to warn you we are going to be having a little delay on the court scene. I have a lot of stuff to get out before we get to that. Also I'm discussing things with my awesome co-writer so yeah. This is a two part so pleas don't freak about how short it is=) _

_Love ya'll_


	19. Chapter 19:We're pulling a Shiloh p2

Clara

Mom and Shiloh came back in the house, I could see that both have been crying and Shiloh has been yelling. It's funny how well I know my daughter but I can't show any of it. It's funny how I noticed her cheeks get read when she yells but I'm not allowed to give her happiness.

_Clara you are allowed to make her happy…you just chose not too._

I frowned, where the hell is all these thoughts coming from? Why are they just now showing up.

_You've finally saw the error in your ways. You have a beautiful child but your ruining her. You missed every important day in her life. Her first recital, her 10__th__ birthday, and so much more. You've been a horrible mother and now your craving to be the mother that she's always dreamed about._

I looked back at her and saw how broken she was. I haven't seen her smiled since she was 5, she had Jacob's smile. The type of smile that made it seem like there was nothing wrong with the world, that there was no evil and now pain.

_But there is and you're the one who's causing it._

I'd do anything to see that smile again. My mother looked up at me and it felt as if somehow she knew what I was thinking. The look in her eyes, reminded me when I used to lie and she'd give me one second chance look. It was scary but yet comforting. That look made me see that there is a possibility I could make it right.

_Nothing can make what you did right…but maybe you could ease the pain._

I nodded to myself and I saw my mother give me a small smile.

_I had know you would try and do the right thing my daughter._

I looked up to look at my mom but Shiloh and Mom where gone. It left me and my father. He walked swiftly over to me and whispered quickly

"Now that their both out of sight we must plan what we will do to get rid of the brat. Then you will be the completely wonderful daughter, the perfect child." He smiled. I felt a jab of pain.

What do I chose…The love of my daughter…or the love of my father?

_I just don't know what to do anymore…_

Roxy

"Roxy are you out of your mind!" Rex said while I packed his clothes in a bag. Every time I'd turn and put something in he would take it out claiming I was crazy. My Uncle Venice owns his own plane so he's flying us over and we were to leave in 4 hours and it takes 2 hours to get there.

"Rex, she's are friend! You know she deserves better! She'd do the same for you!" I half shouted. He looked at me doubtfully.

"Roxy…the thing is we may be getting ourselves in major trouble and I'm afraid-" I cut him off annoyed.

"I know your afraid you'll get hurt." I said blandly.

"No." I looked up. "I'm afraid _you'll_ get hurt." He captured me in his gaze and for once I thought I saw a little more than friendship.

"Rex…trust me…please." I pleaded. He sighed and looked torn, It seemed as if he was weighing the pro and cons in his head.

"I…" He sighed again and a soft smile replaced his frown. "How could I say no to you?" He said, but it sounded as if he was saying it more to himself than to me.

I beamed, "Oh my gosh! Thank you! Okay lets get going…we still need to pack my stuff!"

He nodded and packed up.

Clara

It was a few hours after I mindlessly listened to my fathers plans. I laid restlessly in my bed hoping sleep would find me but all that I discovered was the land of guilty conscience. I suddenly shot out of bed and stormed out the bedroom door but I quietly shut my bedroom door behind me.

Looking around to see if there was anyone out here I tip-toed down the hall way, and pass my parents room. When I reached the door with the painted lily on it, I hesitated. This is a big step in what the rest of my life is going to be like. I hope it's the right choice. I opened the door and walked into the eerily lit room, the only light coming from the moon. I sighed and closed the door behind me and locked it just in case.

I crossed the room navigating through it easily and sat on her bed. She looked even more innocent than she did when she was asleep. Her curls she inherited from me spilled across her face and her eye lashes would ever so often brush against her skin when her eyes moved under her lids…she was dreaming. I brushed aside some of her curly tendrils and cupped her cheek. She is so beautiful…_that's cause she looks like me, _I thought concededly. She stirred a bit and I let go.

Her eyes fluttered open revealing her light brown eyes. Her eyes widened and she backed away from me frightened and I sighed and I was deeply hurt. "Please…" She begged helplessly.

"No…" I sighed reaching for her. She got up and pressed herself against the headboard. Then it clicked. "Shiloh I'm not going to hurt you…I just…I came in too just see you…I didn't mean to wake you."

She stared at me confusions and fear in her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Shiloh…" I started. "I have made so many mistakes in my life, like getting drunk at 13, smoking all typed of shit, and beating up my school principal…" I let a small chuckle slip but then my face straightened as I said this. "But Shiloh the biggest mistake was getting pregnant with you…"

"So you came to me and told me I was you biggest mistake?" She asked bitterly. "Well I already know that."

"No!" I said sharply. "You're not the biggest mistake and you didn't let me finish Shiloh."

"Sorry." She said shortly clearly hating me. I don't blame her.

"My biggest mistake was getting pregnant with you and treating you like you were worth nothing and that you didn't mean the world to me, that I didn't love you. But…" I trailed off choking off tears.

"But?" She asked cautiously.

"But I love you so much more than you think…You mean so much more than you think. I was just to blind to see that my want, was hurting what I needed."

_**(A/N) Well here you are! A little twist in the story…You'll see there's more to Clara than you think.**_

_**Since this was such a interesting chapter I'd be grateful if you left a review…but I'm leaving it up to you=)**_

_**Let me give you a heads up. I'm getting a little bombarded with crazy school stuff so I may not be updating for a while…or at least not as frequently as I have been.=)**_

_**Well have a nice week and oh HAPPY NEW YEARS! ITS 2011 OMG ! LETS PEE IN THE SNOW!**_

_**LOVE,**_

_**MS. CRAZY.**_

_**Shiloh: Wait!**_

_**Me: Yes Shiloh?**_

_**Shiloh: I noticed something!**_

_**Me: What is that Low?**_

_**Shiloh: Never put a disclaimer…anymore.**_

_**Me: Well there is no need.**_

_**Shiloh: Why?**_

_**Me: Cuz I made you up.**_

_**Derek: But you have to give credit.**_

_**Me:…Derek I made you up too…?**_

_**Derek: What about the other characters**_

_**Me: True True. I pledge to but disclaimers! So I don't own twilight. =) Stephanie does…**_


	20. Chapter 20: Please Forgive, Please Help

CLARA

Shiloh looked at me as if I was growing three heads and smoking weed out of my butt. I waited for her reaction before I continued but all she did was blink at me. "Shiloh, I know I've never been there...for you or anything important related to you. I was to busy think about myself and how broken I truly was."She seemed to be defrosting from her state of shock. "Wha-" she choked on her words, stuttering a bit. "What, do you mean?"

"Shiloh...I haven't been a good mother so you wouldn't know about the history of me and..." I found it strange that I felt uncomfortable saying his name. "Your father."

She looked at me expectantly and I wasn't sure if I could do this without breaking down, but I know I have to do this. "Your father...He just got through this really bad fall out with a girl he thought he loved. I think her name was Bella Swan or Stella Dawn?" I couldn't remember, I wasn't very good with names. "Anyway I was visiting a friend over there and I decided to go for a walk that dad. Jacob, being the short tempered man he is was out running off his frustration, _Shirtless._" I mentally pictured it and nearly swoon all over again. "Anyway we both weren't paying attention and he didn't see me because of his height. He ran me over knocking me of my feet, literally." I giggled a bit and from the corner of my eye I saw Shiloh smirk, my smirk. "Well, I passed out and he carried me to his car and sat with me until I woke up. The first thing I saw was his apologetic smile...you have his smile."

I looked at her and she seemed as if she was analyzing me for something. "Ever since then we were inseparable...we had sex and I became pregnant. Well I was scared, I knew for 2 weeks and thought about whether I should get an abortion or keep you. I choose to keep you, because I already felt that mother baby connection with you, I thought you'd love me unconditionally. I also-" Shiloh cut me off.

"I do love you unconditionally." She whispered. I froze and a look of shocked replaced my remorseful sullen look. I just stared at her. After all the pain and suffering I'd put her through, she still loved me.

"What?" I gasped.

"I love you. It didn't matter what you did, what you said. I loved you, I knew that the person who beat me to the deepest of pain, still had some non-hateful feelings for me. I knew that you still came into my room at night to check on me." She said. I half smiled bitterly.

"Oh," Was all I could say.

"Yeah, continue." She said, almost pleading.

"Well, I also thought about to tell Jacob or not. I choose to leave him in the dark." I sighed.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because...I couldn't...ruin his life like that. He has so much potential and was so full of life and just was bright as hell, the smartest and kindest man I would ever meet. I looked at the relationship and saw that I never gave in return. He always was the giver, so I gave to him." I said. "I know I did this off of a guilty emotion and it set things in motion. This horrible cycle..."

"Why didn't you at least tell him afterward?" She asked sounding annoyed.

"I'm sorry, I just...was scared. I still am." I sighed. "How he would react. If he'd want a part in your life. I have a part in your life, as the wicked bitch of the Island."

"Yeah, you were a major bitch." She agreed, I laughed. "But you're trying...why did you do this stuff to me?"

"My Father. When you're a raven there is a certain age range when you can have babies I had a baby early so you took away my raven powers, and on your sixteenth birthday...you'll be full raven with maybe some werewolf gene." I explained. "You'll be the one to take over the flock and not me. My father wanted me and me only to take over and he didn't like you from the start and this just made him angry. He called me so many things, they all hurt and I felt his love for me slip away. I just wanted his love and the only way to do it was to push away the one little thing that loved me unconditionally."

She looked at me and hesitantly reached over to my face wiping away a tear that escaped. I hadn't realized I was crying. I finally felt as if I could breath, as if I could live free now. I needed Shiloh, I was so proud of her. She turned out great without my help or counseling. She was a straight A student, never got into drugs, hung out with the right crowd, and had made amazing friends. She hasn't have a great life, but I am hoping to make it better.

"I am so sorry, I know it was selfish of me. I did everything in my life for me and never thought about you for a single moment." I said. "I want to ask for your forgiveness. I know I don't deserve it, but please try. I'll do anything, to gain your trust and let me be the mom you truly deserve. I love you and I want to show it." I begged and sob as tears raced down my face.

Suddenly I felt warm arms wrap around me, embracing me. She was hugging me and I wanted to cry more. "I love you too mom." She said through her own tears letting me go. "And I'll give you a chance."

I smiled and grabbed her squeezing her tiny frame to me. I rock her and cry and laugh at the same time, I probably sound deranged. "I hope I won't be a bitch anymore..."

Shiloh threw her head back and laughed.

**Jacob**

It's been two days since I last speaked with my lawyer that cost a lot of money to get. It didn't matter though I was prepared to spend 18 billon dollars if I had to. I tried to relax as Leah ran her hands soothingly through my short black hair, while my head rested on her lap. But I couldn't relax something horrible could've happened to my only child. In that instant the doorbell rang and I slowly got up and answered it.

In the entrance stood a girl with bright gray eyes deeply tanned skin and long black hair with reddish streaks in it. She smiled up at me and that smile instantly reminded me of Shiloh.

"Hello, I'm Roxanne Montello. I'm Shiloh's best friend...we need your help." She said.

_**(A/N) OMG I WANTED TO GET OUT OF SCHOOOL SOO BAD SO I COULD WRITE THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE! GIVE ME SOME REVIEWS ON THIS ONE, I AM ASKING YOU AS A FAVOR. HAHA! I REALLY WANT TO SEE HOW YOU REACT TO THIS CHAPTER=) THANKS LOVES. HAVE A NICE WEEK.**_


	21. Chapter 21: GrandmaClaraShilohDerek

Derek

I looked down at the floor, thinking about how my life changed. I get the perfect girl to make things better and it's just ripped away from me. Slowly and painfully, I guess faith never heard of ripping the bandaid off quickly. After all the stuff that has blown up in my face, I don't think I can handle losing the one thing that made me happy.

"Der-ick?" My three year old sister asked looking up to me with big brown eyes.

"Yeah, kiddo?" I asked my voice kind of scratchy from not talking.

She pauses and looks down at her feet flexing them and looking back up. I stare waiting for her to say something, but before she does she reaches up asking to be held. I gladly take her into my arms and sit her on my lap. "Don't be sad big brother...If faith let's it happen, you'll be with her forever." She kisses my cheeks and hops off of me. I was so shocked by what she said that I couldn't catch her before she scurried out of the room.

_If faith lets it happen, you'll be with her forever..._

Shiloh

I laid awake in my bed, I was so tired but I was to afraid to go to sleep. There was something wrong with my mom suddenly feeling bad. She was sincere about everything but…I think she's hiding more than anyone knows. I don't know what to do with her, she tries to get me alone but I'm to terrified and she continues to push. Her pushing makes me more aware of her.

I need to get back to having a real life, sure she appologized but I couldn't just be with her after that pain. I wouldn't mind having her in my life but I just didn't want her to have a big part of it. I know how horrible that sounds but I just can't handle the life she's giving me. I need to be away from her, from my grandfather, from Hawaii.

Suddenly I felt a wave of Déjà Vu and I laughed, really loud. I was laughing so hard that I fell off the bed and onto the floor. I just laid there for a few seconds catching my breath when I noticed a glint of light coming from under the bed. _Alice, do not follow the white rabbit._ I ignored that thought and reached for it, pulling out a book and a bracelet.

The book was old looking but it pristine condition. It was black, with different swirls of tribal symbols with unreadable scribble on it, I was sure it was the old language of the Ravens. There were big Gold wings in the center that rested on top the circle in the middle of it. I wondered what it was doing under my bed. According to all the dust on it, it was under my bed for a while and I wondered why I hadn't noticed it before. Next I lift up the bracelet with a single wing connecting each side of the chain, it to had lots of dust on it. Out of curiosity I jump back on my bed with the two things in hand, I cross my legs at the ankles and open the book slowly as if it would break. I read carefully.

_All the knowledge in the land will be hanging from your hand_  
_the bracelet_  
_anything you wish and desire at your command_  
_so watch what you do _

_One mistake, you'll be lost in the time of sand_

I lifted the bracelet.

_When life gives you lemons..._

_Make orange juice, sit back and watch as the world wonders how you did it?_

_...NO! Just put on the damn bracelet. __(A/N, I LOVE WRITING SHILOH AN INNERMONOLOUGE)_

Slowly debating with myself, I slip it on and a bright light comes from my wrist.

_Anything you wish and desire at your command..._

Grandma Smith 

My poor lily. I marched towards our bedroom or his bedroom soon. I can't believe he would do such a thing to our wonderful and intelligent little lily. No wonder why I lost her a long time ago, not willing to go to bonfires where she was the happiest. She could barely go to the Raven fire-pit during meetings, but no I always pushed her. I never understood why I had pushed her to go but now I understand why, I am such a horrible grandmother. I never even bothered to question why she wouldn't go and then this happens.

"Richard." I said sternly as I walked through the bedroom door. He turned to me smiling; I have never been so disgusted to see that smile.

"Hello, darling. I was just about to get you to come take a little walk with me?" He asked.

"No!" I said forcefully and slamming the door. I locked it and turned to him and I could feel the fire burning in my eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked, taking a few steps towards me.

"How could you do such a thing?" I shout.

"What do you mean?" He asked innocently. I wanted to slap him, and burn his undeserving ass in the pit of hell.

"Oh don't give me that _bullshit_! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER!" I shout even louder and slower since he decided to play dumb. His eyes widened and I knew he knew what I was talking about.

"Honey, you don't understand." He says simply. I got so angry and I couldn't control it any longer. My wings burst from my back knocking over frames and glasses, shattering them when they hit the floor. The noise only added to my thundering anger as I turned to him, ready to inflict my wrath towards him.

"Melissa! Stop!"

Too Late.

Clara

I heard the wind blowing loudly and was afraid of another famous hawaiin storm. Something seemed unnatural about this wind...

Something's up.

_**(A/N) hEY! THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I AM A LITTLE STUCK AT THIS POINT. SO THE UPDTES WONT BE AS FAST. i'M STUCK BETWEEN TWO OPTIONS SO IT'LL BE A WHILE. tHANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING LOVES. aND I KNOW THE CHAPTERS ARE SHORT BUT I PROMISE THEY'LL GET LONGER AND I'll stop hanging you guys on strings. Haha loves yall**_


	22. Chapter 22: Roxy

Roxy

"Hello, I'm Roxanne Montello. Shiloh's best friend...we need your help." I said to the big Native American guy standing at the door. I am really dumb, how come I didn't ask if he was Jacob Black? Well... he does kind of look like Shiloh, especially in the eyes.

"You're Roxy?" He asked his eyes widening, fear and shock flashing in them.

"Yeah, I need to tell you something. Dude! Its like seriously important!" I said getting excited.

"Okay come in." He opens the door wide and I walk in and look around as he shuts the door. He leads me to his living where a women is sitting looking confused. This must be Leah, Shiloh's right she is very pretty.

"Who's this?" She says looking at me.

"Hi, I'm Roxy. I'm Shiloh's friend." I said doing a stupid wave as I stood their awkwardly.

"Oh," She says her eyes growing wide. "My goodness, is she alright? Did something happen? What happened?"

"I needed to ask you guy for some help." I said.

"Okay," She says patting the seat next to her, gesturing to me to sit with her. I walk over and sit next to her and I take a breath.

"Did Shiloh ever tell you about the Ravens?" I asked.

"She told me something about it and plus they are connected with our legends, but only a few." Jacob explained. I nodded.

"Well, Shiloh's mother is a full Raven and so is her grandfather. Her grandfather found out that since Clara didn't have kids between a certain age range like she was supposed to, her powers are fading. Now, usually no one would truly care, because I know my mother didn't give a shit about that, but since Clara is technically the next heir to leading our Raven flock it's a major deal to Papa Smith." This is annoying and mean of him to care about simple stuff like that instead the value of his granddaughter. Shiloh is a wonderful girl just because she was born a certain way doesn't mean she deserves this. "Since, Clara had her at sixteen and not the age range of 18-40 than she slowly loses her power as Shiloh gains more power and with the werewolf gene it'll make her one strong 14 year old runaway. If Clara doesn't have enough power to at least turn into a raven she won't be able to be the leader of the flock."

I paused and waited for them to take this in, and then Jacob spoke. "But, what does Shiloh's power have to do with the abuse and unfair shit that's happen to her?"

"Well, that's the more...depressing part. The reason for the abuse is that every time she's hit she loses power because she hasn't fully changed. So like if you hit me, I wouldn't be effected because I'm a full Raven, but with the werewolf gene it makes things slower for her. Every time she's hit Clara gets more power, eventually Shiloh will be so hurt that Clara would be at the peak of her power and..." I trailed of choking back a sob.

"And?" Leah asked me in a voice that's barely a whisper.

"And they'll kill her."

_(A/N, Hey, this was an unexpected update. I didn't think I would have finished this chapter because I was planning to make it longer. But I realized if I did I would kind of be rushing the story a bit. Now if you are wondering I am still doing the court scene but because there is also a mythical side to the story there is going to be more chapters after these chapters…AND OMG I GOT 51 REVIEWS! I Could cry! OMG BUT I AM MAKING CHAPTERS LONGER=) )_


	23. Chapter 23: Theres a way?

Roxy

"What do you mean they kill her?" Jacob said through clenched teeth.

"Exactly that. They kill her, I don't think it matters how. If she's gone than Clara is all ruler and that's all they want." I said feeling awful for speaking the words. Nothing is ever going to be right.

"Well, that means the sooner we get her under our custody the better." Jacob said.

I scoffed, which was pretty rude on my behalf but I didn't pay a mind to it. "Though she would be under your custody, it wouldn't stop Papa Smith from getting what he wants. He's ruthless when it comes to things he desires, he actually killed off a entire army of Ravens just to marry Shiloh's grandmother."

He disagreed though. "If she's under my roof I have a pack of werewolves that can help us. Are you sure there are no other ways to get rid of Shiloh's powers?"

"I'm pretty sure…but I could still research it. My own grandfather is the keeper of all Raven knowledge so he might be able to help." I said, adding a maybe in every part I could silently telling him that it was most likely not going to happen.

He sighed. "Well, there's lots to do. I better get on the phone and book a flight to Hawaii."

"I'm going with you." Leah said firmly. I saw that part of him wanted to argue with her but anther knew that he would need her through this journey, so he nodded.

Shiloh

I heard a few crashing noises and I wondered if we were having a unexpected storm. I just stayed put afraid if it wasn't a storm but instead my grandfathers angry hand. By this time I read through the whole book I found under my bed. It basically told me everything I already knew. There is no loopholes that'll get me out of this mess.

Oh how I wish I was just born like other normal families. My family was as messed up as a squid doing it with a cat. Suddenly my door flies open and my mother comes and grabs me roughly. I gasped as I am pulled out from my room and down the stairs and tossed to the floor. I was thrown so hard that I rammed into the class vase, nearly breaking it.

"Mom!" I say.

"Follow my lead." She said. She takes out a baseball bat and I'm suddenly filled with fear. Clara raises the bat as if to strike me and I take a deep breath prepared for the hit. She had rage in her eyes as she swings, she hit's the door next to her and yells. "Shiloh! You little piece of shit!"

I tilt my head to the side confused. I the hear a screeching voice from upstairs. "DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO OUR DAUGHTER! YOU'VE TURNED HER INTO A MONSTER. A MONSTER WITH NO FEELINGS! YOU WILL PAY!"

There's a big crash and a thundering clap. Then everything I is black. I'm left standing confused and literally in the dark.

Shredder.

By the time Roxy, Leah, and Jacob explained everything to me it was at least 7:00 at night. We planned to stay at a hotel but Jacob insisted we'd stay her for the night. The court date is set four days from now and we're leaving tomorrow morning.

We talked to Jacob for a little while and he's a pretty cool guy and I'm glad Shiloh finally has someone that can look after her properly. Sure she had a few people that cared about her; me, Roxy, her aunt, and her grandmother but she didn't have anyone to take care of her. She was treated so badly by that bitch that doesn't even deserve the term mother.

"So what was your first reaction to Shiloh?" Roxy asked causally tracing the pattern on her jacket.

Jacob smirked sadly. "Well I didn't take it to well. I wish I wasn't such a hothead and just listened to what she had sad. You know, savior the time I had with her."

"It's not your fault." Roxy said. "it's Clara. She's such a horrible person. Somebody should rip the wings off her back and watch her scream in pain and agony and when she's crumbled on the ground step on her and set her on fire." Roxy's eyes turned into a blood red as Jacob's eyes widened in fear.

"Roxy, calm down. I don't think Mr. Black would be happy if you sprouted wings in the middle of his living kitchen." I said patting her hand trying to calm her. Soon enough she calmed and her eyes went back to there original color.

"I'm sorry Mr. Black but that women infuriates me." she said smiling apologetically.

"It's all right and please you guys call me Jacob." He said smiling at a us both. We nodded and continued talked soon enough it was time to turn in for the night and I slept in the living room and Roxy in Shiloh's room.

While waiting for sleep to find me I silently sent a message to Shiloh's grandmother telling her we would be coming tomorrow. I didn't receive one back but I'm sure she heard me and is just t focused to sent a mental message back. That's one thing that is good about being a Raven, you didn't need a phone to get in contact with other Ravens.

The thing that bothers me the most is that there is no other way to fix this. I mean there has to be at least on thing that can help us.

_If there are any greater power than us here, Please help Shiloh._

Clara

I heard it when my parents were arguing in the bedroom. I heard the whistling of the wind and then I felt the knowledge flow into my mind. This is called the winds knowledge and now I know that there is a way to get Shiloh to give me her powers and have her escape the wrath of my father. I would have to face Jacob but it would have to be before we go to court so he can understand.

_If there are any greater power than us here, please help me,_

_(a/n) okay so I am back. I got these computer problems and I bought a new cute dell mini. Anyway I want to give you a heads up. I am getting there. I am almost done its still the court scene that's in the way and when we get to that point there will most likely be another update hiatus. Lol. So don't panic!_

_Lol_

_Leave me reviews! I miss you guys=)_

_Oh and if it doesn't make sense than I am sorry but the next chapter I hope will clear things up._


	24. Chap 24: Shiloh's voice, Clara's plan p1

**IMPORTANT: READ AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END!**

**Shiloh**

Okay I am officially confused. First Clara pushes me down the stairs, I tumble and fall. Then she gets a bat screams at me like a banshee and hits the wall! And now she's pulling me along while running through the sand. What in the world is going on?Clara seems focused on getting where she wants to be even though I am not sure where that is. I looked back at the house and saw a dark clouds encircling it. The clouds twist and turned in a shape of a funnel, then suddenly it sinks into the house.

"What's going on?" I shout to my mother. She looks at me with a sadden yet hopeful expression and pulls me behind a tree and to the ground.

"You _must _be quiet. Do you hear me?" She demands, though she asked the question I am sure there is no room for argument.

"Yes, I do." I whispered, in fear of being heard. By what? I have no idea.

"Okay, grandma and grandpa were arguing in there bedroom. That's when the wind spoke to me." She started to explain. To any other normal person this would seem like the craziest thing someone has ever said but I knew exactly what she was talking about. Usually wind only speaks to a Raven when they need it most. The wind contains all knowledge that could alter the future.

"What did it say?" I asked, somehow knowing that my questions will be answered.

"It explained to me how you can give up your powers without killing you." She said. "But I would have to face your father."

**Jacob**

We arrived in Hawaii within the expected time, thank god. It was the middle of the day and people were flooding the beaches and streets. I followed the kids directions to the Smith's house, jittery and nervous. If I needed to fight I would but how would Shiloh's grandmother feel about me getting her daughter pregnant at the age of 16?

I parked in front the huge house and slowly stepped out just staring. I couldn't believe my life took such a drastic turn, one minute I'm surprised I'm in love with Leah the next I'm in Hawaii rescuing my daughter. Leah came next to me wrapping her arms around my waist ducking her head under my arm.

"You can do it Jake, lets go." She says then lightly taps my butt making me laugh.

"Okay okay, no more assaulting my ass." I said smacking hers then swiftly walking up the walk way feeling her gaze after me. I took a deep breath and rang the door bell. I waited a while and when I heard no noise I got worried. I tried again and once again no answer. "Are you sure their home?" I asked. Before they could answer dark hair and a small frame came charging around the corner yelling.

"All you said to me was a lie!" I recognized the voice immediately.

"Shiloh you have to listen to me! There's a reason why I won't do it!"

"What so I could die? Can I honestly trust anything that comes out of you mouth?" Shiloh stormed off in the other direction.

"SHILOH SARAH SMITH! Would you listen! I swear I will drag you back here and make you. I can't because I am running out of time, if we do this I die! But if we wait till I am completely out of Raven power than you'll have your powers." She explained.

Shiloh was quiet and shook her head. "I don't care about that. Granddad could still destroy me. It wouldn't matter."

"If you're the only one with power and there is no chance that I would get my powers back then he would have no choice. If he destroys the next heir he destroys the whole flock." Clara said slowly.

"Well how are we going to keep me alive for that long?" Shiloh asked.

Leah stepped forward making our presence known. "Well I think we can take her off your hands.."

**To be continued….lol**

_**Authors Note:**_

Hey guys, I have been MIA I know but I haven't had the chance to think about what I am writing. I had it all planed out but then I had a minor kitchen accident and the outlines were destroyed. So it will take longer but I need your guy's help.

I got a twitter awhile back and I have been on it continuously I actually have twitter mobile so I could update and stuff. I would like to have followers to keep me inline with my updates for my stories. If you guys will be willing to follow or get a twitter account and then follow me I will give you a sneak peek of the next chapter .

My twitter name is ChildRaven

OH! And If you can also get sneak peeks of the next 4 chapters if you join my website which is on my profile. Thanks! Leave a review with your twitter name and/or your username on my website…THANKS!

OH an I am going to try and finish this story before the end of spring break and I have started a new story so please R&R there too!1 Thanks love!


	25. Chap 25: Shiloh's voice, Clara's plan p2

**Chapter 25: Shiloh's voice, Clara's Plan p2**

**Jacob**

"Dad?" Shiloh smiled surprised I nod and she runs to hug me and I enveloped her into my arms. Clara cleared her throat and smiled shyly at me and I glared steadily.

"Jacob, can I speak with you for a moment?" She says her voice so much more soft and caring compared to our last meeting.

I simply nod and let go of Shiloh gently. I follow Clara to a worn path in a jungle of palm trees and tropical plants, none of us talking yet. I decided I would take the more forceful side, this women has been hurting my only child for 14 years and has been keeping her away for 14 years. I should b allowed to yell at her for at least 14 minutes. Before I had open my mouth to start my tyrant she says the on thing that shocks me the most.

"Jacob, I am so sorry."

I stared blankly at her. "You're actually apologizing…willingly?"

"Why does everyone believe I am truly an evil person? I can be loving, its just hard because…" She trailed off getting a faraway and sadden look.

"Because what?" I prompt.

"Because I wasn't loved by my own father…I could have been the best mom to her but I just couldn't do it without being loved by the most important man in my life." She says.

"Still doesn't give you the right." I growl.

"I know it doesn't. I took her away from you and she's just like you, so kind, bright, the 100 WAT smile, care free, and always looking out for others. The only thing different is she doesn't wear her heart on her sleeve." She said in a adoring voice. "I am so sorry about this whole mess I have created. I abused her because the only way my father would love me is if I became the best Raven flock leader and history and since I didn't have Shiloh between the Raven expectancy time I lost my powers to her and the only way to get those powers back was to hurt her so I gained more till I killed her. I'm done with it though I never stopped loving my daughter and I going to show her from now on. There is nothing more that I want in the world but to be there for my daughter for the rest of her life. I couldn't even help her when she started her period!"

I cringed, I didn't want to think about periods or my daughters period for that matter or anyone's period at all! "So You're stopping?"

"Yes, I want to help you get her under your custody." She says taking a shaky breath.

"What about your half?" I asked.

"There's no need, the only way to get her fully under your custody if for me to…" She choked on a bubble in her throat.

"To?"

"Commit Suicide and put in my will that I leave Shiloh to you."


	26. Chapter 26: Crazy

**Clara**

"_**Commit suicide and put in my will that I leave Shiloh with you."**_

**He looked at me like I was the craziest person in the world. "You're going to kill yourself? Clara that doesn't make any sense, I heard you arguing with Shiloh you said you didn't want to die."**

"**I was lying to her." I said. I told her that the wind would gladly give all my powers to her with a price, my life. But that was such a lie, the wind never even spoke to me. I just said that to get her to trust me enough to leave the house. "This is the only way. I already wrote the will and I'm going to…going to kill myself tonight."**

"**Clara! You're crazy I thought you wanted to be there for her!" He shots.**

"**I do but letting her live her life is so much more important than what I want." I said. "Jacob, there is no other way. Even if you get custody with me alive she still wont be safe. If I'm dead she's the next heir and my father can't kill her off."**

"**Can't we wait like you said before? Wait till you're completely out of power?"**

"**He made a plan for me to kill her already. If I don't do it he would. No one would stop him, he killed a whole raven army to marry my mother do you think he would let anything stand in his way?" I challenged.**

"**No but we have connections, I have a pack at home that can help us." He said.**

"**Ha! I am sorry Jacob but a gang of shape shifters aren't going to even put a scratch on a raven." I scoffed.**

"**What's the only thing that can destroy a Raven?" He asked me steadily.**

"**Vampires…"**

_**A/N ohhhh snap! Ahhhh! All you vamp lovers are going to definitely love this part!**_

_**Thought. Criticism. Love=review!**_

_**Love ya hope you enjoy I am going on a update spree I am going to update every single one of my stories tonight! Yay!**_

_**Sorry this wasn't updated sooner but everytime i tried to update it wouldnt let me and gave me crap about errors=P**_


	27. Chapter 27: Foolish love

**Clara**

**He sighs, "Vampires…figures. What if I know a coven of vampires that can help us out?"**

"**You want to kill my father?" I gasped.**

"**Yes, I want to kill the man who has been hurting my only child for the past 14 years. A man like him deserves to die." He says completely serious.**

**I sighed. "True, true. If you knew a coven then we would have to go to them with my father. They wouldn't be able to survive here considering the force field the ravens established years ago."**

"**Okay so how would we get him to Washington?" Jacob asked.**

"**I don't know. But we still have to problem of custody Jacob." I say seriously. "We can't split her up like that. We live in two different states not to mention that you would have to cross an ocean to get to the other state."**

"**Would things be easier if I moved here?" Jacob asked.**

**I shook my head. "Jacob I'm not letting you move all the way over here. You have a great family at home and I'm not going to let you leave behind something so precious. Something so amazing that people like me would pay millions to have it. I think I'm going to let you have her under your custody…I'll visit and see her once and awhile. I'll be there for all the birthdays, prom, graduation, moving into her dorm when she's in college…" I listed all the things I would be there for but wasn't aware of what Jacob was saying.**

"**CLARA!" Jacob shouts catching my attention. I look at him and he's smiling softly at me, kind of like the way he smiled at me when we were younger but the passion…the love wasn't their anymore. At the moment I kind of wished he still loved me…if he ever did. "Clara, you don't have to do that…maybe we can work something out after the court day? But for now lets stick with half and half custody. And that's what we're telling the judge. Got it?"**

"**Yeah, sounds good to me." I nod smiling slightly.**

"**Good, glad we reached an agreement." He said. It was silent and awkward, this is pleasant. Being near the beach with my ex who got me pregnant and who used to think I was a cold bitch who only cared about power is very lovely. "So you're not a bitch anymore?" Yup, there it is…very lovely indeed.**

"**No, I'm not. I'm never going to do that again. Ever. I promise you, my mother, Shiloh, and myself." I said wholeheartedly.**

"**Good."**

**Shiloh**

**When Mom and Dad came back I was kind of surprised they didn't rip each others head off but I am so happy they didn't. When they explained what they had been talking about I was amazed that they were being fair to each other and thinking about the other instead of themselves. So the plan is "simple". Basically we are going to go to court and Mom is going to explain about the custody. Then we're going to fly to Washington to grab my stuff but we are going to meet a vampire coven and yeah going to put fear into grandpa I guess. They wanted to spare me details since I have been through a lot. That's bullshit, I know they're going to kill him and I honestly don't mind if that man is killed off. Does that make me a bad person?**

…**No I don't think so.**

**Grandma (Yay! I missed her!)**

**I stared at that excuse of a man as he laid crumpled on the floor. His wings bent and burnt up from the powers I used on him. I wish he were gone but the raven powers I had were given all to him when I married this fool. Sadly I was more of a fool he was. Why couldn't I see anything that happened to my poor lily?**

"**How could you?" I spat at him. "You were so selfish! Wait you are beyond selfish!" My feathers ruffled as the sparks of power flowed to my finger types.**

"**Melissa! My love please listen! This was the only way! Our time has come. We cannot rule and I would never leave my flock in the hands of a 14 year old child!" Richard spat. Its always been about him and his precious flock. I swear the damn group of bird people is all he cares about and I bet he loves them more than me. He loves that thing more than his own daughter for Pete sakes.**

"**You foolish man!" I screeched. "I gave you my love I taught you how to love and this is how you repay me? By hurting the two most precious things in my life? I cherish my family and now I see what matters to you. Richard what ever you do to her I swear you'll get as much pain." I hissed.**

"**Melissa, I am to do whatever is best for my people. I love you but on that court day Shiloh will be Clara's and then she will be dead. You Melissa? Can't do a single thing about it." He said menacingly.**

"**We'll see about that. Oh as of now? Our Marriage is a bond that will never be cherish or kept. I'm done." Then I ripped the raven ring off my finger light bursting from the brass bird as I slammed it down. I turn my back to him. I turn my back on everything we had. Marriage. Love. And trust.**

**He called after me and I heard but I didn't look back I raced down the stairs to where I knew my girls would be. Soon enough I found them in the woods discussing and they fell silent when they saw me.**

"**Mom?" Clara said standing. "What happened why are you in your Raven form?" My Clara started to panic but I shook my head.**

"**Listen to me, The Court date is set for three days. You have 3 days to make your plans and three days to get Shiloh under shared custody. Do you hear me Clara Smith?" I said.**

"**Yes," She answered.**

"**I found your fathers plan. You have limited time to find a way to kill him." I sighed, he was the love of my life. I never thought I would see the day when I would have to kill my own husband. **

"**You want us to kill him, Grandma?" Shiloh's voice rang through my ears and I sadly turned to her. **

"**Yes, my dear it's the only way to keep you safe." I then noticed and toned arm around her and saw a man about Clara's age. Automatically I knew who it was. "You're Jacob."**

**He gulped. "Yes, I am ma'am."**

**I smiled, fear makes people polite. "Thank you, for taking care of my little flower…but if you **_**ever **_**get another girl pregnant and you are not married I swear I will get you myself." **

**His eyes widened and Shiloh smiled. "That's good dad, it means she likes you!"**

"**Mom, We're going to have a coven of vampires kill dad. Jake already called in the favor. We just need to get to court and get out of court so we can fly to Washington. We just need a way to get Him there." Clara said.**

**I nodded. "Well the thing is with vampires, they would have to know how to kill a raven. They have the venom yes but do they have the skill to catch a raven? Do they know the scent the level of skill. Let me tell you our little Roxanne could easily kill or get rid of a vampire and she isn't even that experienced. They need the knowledge."**

"**Jacob?" Clara said turning to him.**

"**I don't know if they would have that type of skill." He said sheepishly.**

"**Well that's all right we could still use them." I said.**

"**What about getting him there though?" Clara repeated.**

"**Oh my darling Clara. Leave that to mother, though mother is pretty old she can be a sneaky bitch too." I said smiling slyly. Oh this will be fun.**

_**A/N Hey guy this is a important note so read. Kay next is the court scene. I need to talk to my co-writer so I can get that all together. Also who love Grandma? I know I do! **_

_**But hey! I am sorry if you followed me on twitter and didn't get a preview. This honestly just came flying out of me at the middle of the night and I couldn't wait till day time to write it. But yeah!**_

_**Another thing is I was wondering if you guys wanted a sequel after this or just some epilogues? I Rather do Epilogues then do a sequel soon after but I like pleasing you guys! So leave me a review and thanks for your support! I hope this chapter is as long as you guys wanted! **_

_**Love you!**_

_**Review? Tweet? Please? **_

_**ChildRaven**_


	28. Chapter 28: Court Scene

**Shiloh**

Mother, dad, and grandma worked out details over the next three days. Derek has been distracting me this whole time, apparently he's not suppose to tell me anything of the plan. Why? I have no idea. So this whole time I basically had to show Derek all of Hawaii. It was hot and humid outside, I didn't understand why or how he kept that cheerful grin on his face. But today was the day. Today was the day the plan is going into action; I'm kind of nervous even though my only job is to go with the flow; whatever that means.

Grandma told me to dress respectable for this occasion, so I had a hard time picking out an outfit. It's not that I dress like a whore; it's just that I don't dress like I'm going to a fancy party or anything. "Shiloh, darling, are you ready or are you having complications like your mother used to with your zipper?" My grandmother asked. I wonder what she meant by complications of the zipper.

"No, I can't find anything to wear." I said opening the door. My grandmother took one look at me realizing that I was serious when I said that. Usually I don't go walking around my bed room in spandex and a sports bra. She walked passed me into my closet pulling out a pair of black skinny-jeans and a nice shirt with a black blazer. I looked at her side-ways in a you-serious-look. She just nodded and left the room, knowing what she meant I put on the outfit before I get eaten by her.

Soon enough we are before the judge and I am more nervous than ever. It's really odd being on the same side as my mother but not being on the same side in the court room. Shouldn't we be in the same area if we're on the same side? The judge went through his court stuff. But I was too confused to listen to what he was saying and in all honesty I didn't understand what he was even trying to say.

"So Mr. Black I would like to hear your part of the story. In the papers it says that Shiloh is your biological daughter who ran away to you? Is that true?" The judge asked looking a little incredulous as if doubting that I was able to do that. Goodness I am insulted, it's because I am so cute isn't it?

"Yes, sir," Of course dad was looking cool and collected. I vaguely wondered if he was secretly as scared as I am right now. The judge still didn't believe I could do such a thing. He turned to my mother and Grandfather.

"Ms. Smith it says you've been Shiloh's care giver for her whole life?" He asked smiling kindly at her. The look on her face clearly showed she was freaked out by his sudden change in mood.

"Yes every since I was sixteen," My mom nodded. It went on like this for a while now, question after question and statement after statement. It wasn't as what I thought it would be, there isn't much action or name calling. Maybe it's because we are secretly on the same side. When we came to the abuse parts it seem as though the judge didn't really care, but Grandpa was fuming, so reddened with anger. Of course we had lied and said mom wasn't a part of that at all and grandpa didn't say anything. I see what they did; they made is so grandpa looked like a tattle tale if he did say something. I got a clever family.

It's odd though, something seemed a bit off about the judge. The look in his eyes and the way he acted. He never called grandpa out no matter how many negative things we put on him. He just simply nodded. When it came to the decision of who gets custody of me I kind of realized what was going on but I was still in the fog. I was too focused on how I felt like I was a cow being auctioned at a low class barn in a deserted town in the middle of nowhere. I was so focused on that thought I didn't hear the heated argument.

"Now hold on a second, you want me to give up the rights to see my daughter? After all the horrible things you heard about what that crazy old man did to her?" My dad was getting pissed. His cheeks were stained a red as the blood pumped through him, this cannot be good.

Luckily and surprisingly my mom was good at crowd control. "Sir, I really wanted to have shared custody of Shiloh. Though he should have called with where my daughter was at, he deserves to see her. Shiloh loves her dad and he loves her and I think that's a bond that should be cherished and I think they both deserve to have that bond." And only low enough for us to hear. "I never had that bond and I wish I always could, but just because I didn't get to experience that doesn't mean I am going to take it away from my daughter." Grandpa's eyes grew round at her last phrase; the judge was totally out of the loop so he still continued his chicken babbled.

"Shiloh," addressed me and I lazily looked up bored out of my mind. "What do you want?"

I was confused by his question, until I gathered my wits. "Oh I want to live with both my mom and my dad." I said easily.

He nods. "That's good. Shiloh Smith is now under the custody of both Sarah Smith and Jacob Black. Case closed." He gave my grandpa a meaningful look and he nodded. Now I knew exactly what's going on… the judge was working for my grandpa…he set this all up…that means he had to have a plan from the before we went to court.

He somehow knew what the plan was.

_Authors note: Hey guys I am so sorry it took so long to get this up but I have to use my mom's computer to get this chapter out and she uses this for work so I couldn't get on most of the time. But anyway! I hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter and sorry if it's a bit vague but I've never been to court so I didn't know how to write it. Well please review! And follow me on twitter! ChildRaven_

_Thanks loves! If you follow me telling me your fanfiction username I will follow you back and give you a preview of the next chapter! _


	29. Chapter 29: After Court Scene, DRAMA!

Hey guys! Before I start this 14yss Chapter I need you to read this: After this I am going to be working on a new story and all my other stories once they are all updated i am coming back and totally finishing this one! Then I am starting a sequel but i need you guy's opinions on this. So the New story is about 4 runaways but i am using house of night characters and Twilight Character the options are: Jacob/Leah, Leah/Sam, Emmet Rosalie, House of night characters are singles because I'm making up a character, Erik, Darius, Stark, and Dallas. And tell me what you guys would really want to read about for the 14yss sequel. Please PM me or tweet me ChildRaven or leave a Review. ENJOY THE CHAPTER:

Shiloh

My mind was racing and I couldn't keep up with my thoughts. He somehow knew, he somehow found out and he made another plan. We're where all walking out the court house all looking confused and forlorn expect, of course, Grandpa. He had this look of content and superiority. Grandma somewhat stood by his side, you can almost see the wall of tension surrounding them. Earlier she explained to me about everything that happened between them. It kind of sucks knowing that my birth was the reason why Grandma gave up her one true love. Grandma of course slapped me upside the head and told me to not say things like that but I truly didn't realize I said it out loud.

Grandma stopped at the end steps and we continued to catch up with her. When Grandpa reached her she turned to him and spoke. "You know Shiloh left some things in Washington." She said plainly. Grandpa of course looked uninterested.

"We'll have Jacob send her stuff back over." He said.

"Well, no I bought plane tickets for all of us to fly over there. She wants to say bye to the family and friends she's made back there. Oh and you do know we have to work out a scheduled?" She said steadily. You can see the anger in her eyes as she stares him down. Her eyes were daring him to say no to her.

"Yes, I do realize that." He sighed, exasperated. "I guess we'll fly back, now harm to that."

Roxy, who had her arm hooked into my arm, rolled her eyes. She leant in a whispered. "Yeah am I the only who thinks this man's presence is repulsive?" I let out a small giggle and bumped her with my hip and whispered back. "Even his own wife can't stand him." She looked and me with a twinkle of mischief. "Hey do you think that if he shaved off all his hair and got both his ears pierce, he'd look like the Hawaiian Mr. Clean?" We couldn't help it we both exploded with laughter as we giggled into hysterics everyone looked at us like we lost our damn minds. We both coughed and pretended like nothing happened and from that point on we were walking in awkward silence with the rest of the group.

When we got home it seemed like it was a death sentence to say anything. Until of course Grandma spoke. "You know Richard you could at least apologize to Shiloh." Everyone froze and the silence was so loud I thought that my ears were going to explode. Roxy looked at me like I was supposed to do something.

"What?" Grandpa raised his eyebrow like he was just asked to solve a difficult math problem. "You want me to apologize for what?"

"For beating her, abusing her, treating her as if she didn't and will never belong," She began. "You are an excuse of man if you don't have the balls to apologize."

He looked at my grandmother as if he hated her but his eyes showed that he still loved every bit of her, even her attitude. "Melissa, I love you but I will never apologize to the man who got my daughter pregnant or the spawn they produced." He started to walk away but grandma was relentless.

"No you don't, all you cared about was that stupid little flock. That's truly all you love. You're daughter fights so hard to meet your approval; she almost killed her only child so she can get into your good graces." Grandma said. "But you still don't care do you? You're willing to do anything for that stupid flock but you're not willing to try and get to know your daughter, your granddaughter, and your granddaughter's father? You are still the most hateful man you were before I met you. And you're never going to change."

He looked torn by her tirade and he steadily says before walking out. "If you only knew what I did to be with you Melissa, you would understand why I did what I did." He walked out without looking back and we were all staring in silence.


	30. Chapter 30: ove lost New love abandoned

**Richard (Grandpa)**

She never understood what I did for her, Melissa will never understand how much I loved her. I sacrificed so many things for my love but I could never tell her what I did. She already hates me enough and telling her this would just make her hate me more. The pain I've caused just for her.

I remembered the first time I had met Melissa. Her hair was long then ,brown and golden, she was a bitchy one at the time. Not because she was snobby or anything because she has been hurt so much. She wondered why her parents went missing after I proposed to her and announced my love for her, its because I captured her parents and killed them. They wouldn't let us be together but my mother always wanted me to have what I wanted so as my mothers dying wish she put a spell on me to kill away anything that go in the way of something I so desperately wanted. And I wanted Melissa so I killed her parents.

Again its happening, I have to kill Shiloh because I want my flock to be protected and there is nothing I want more. I don't want to frighten the members of my flock but there are many dangers they don't know about and a fourteen year old could not handle any of those dangers. It isn't that I even think bad of Shiloh its this curse. Sadly I am so used to getting what I want that I don't even care who dies or who lives…I guess I'll never be affected. My mother mad a horrible mistake. If I didn't have this curse, maybe I'd be happy, maybe Melissa would still love me.

**Shiloh**

This was the most tiring flight I have ever been on. Not that it was actually a long fight its just the arguing that was going on before the flight. Mom tried to persuade Gran to forget about killing him and just threaten him instead but something in grandmas eyes told me that she wasn't budging no matter what. I laid my head on Derek's shoulder. We haven't spoken at all not because I didn't want to but because he didn't. He never made attempts at conversation and when I tried he just nodded. Me and him sat together next to a emo looking guys with dark hair and big headphones.

"You'll have to talk to me some time…unless you're planning to not talk to me ever again and then I'd understand why the heck you keep ignoring me like I'm not there." I said softly, trying to practice what I wanted to say but before I could change my mind he shifted and turned so he was looking at me. I sat up fully so I didn't seem so small next to him but I still manage to be small anyhow.

"What are you talking about?" Derek said surprised.

"Don't act like you haven't been ignoring me…" I started. "Ever since you got here you've been distant and it seems like you don't care to talk to me. It kills me to not talk to you and I know I sound clingy and annoying but you are one of the most important people in my life right now. And no one can replace you."

"Hey don't cry." He says whipping my face. "I didn't mean to come across like that. I just…I just don't want to lose you. You're important to me too and I don't want to see you hurt. When you were taken off I was so out of it. I couldn't even think straight. That's how I was when my dad left us, I couldn't think straight and I was running into things. I couldn't even trust anyone. So I'm a little distant because I don't want to get to close…"

"You don't get close to people because you think you'll lose them." It wasn't a question but he nodded. I just looked at him for a moment before turning forward in my seat. "You should be able to count on me to be there, no matter who tries to hurt me I'll always be there for you at the end of the day." We didn't say anything for a few minutes each of us off in our own worlds. I couldn't wait for things to be over and done with.

"I don't know about this anymore." He starts, my train of thought freezes.

"What?"

"I don't think we should be this close. With everything going on I think we should distance ourselves so we don't hurt each other. This madness will only make thinks worst." I stared at him and almost peed myself. Though we were never together, he was breaking up with me. My heart broke but I put on that mask again. I was so used to this mask that it didn't matter what happened. No matter how much something hurt me I knew that if I put my guard up nothing can hurt me…or at least it would seem that way.

"The only thing close to madness at this point in time, is how much hurt you just cause me." I whispered his eyes widened and he started to talk but Shredder tapped him on the shoulder and told him to sit with Roxy. Derek glared for a few seconds before getting up and leaving and Shredder took his place. Shredder didn't say anything he knew exactly what to do. He was so much like the big brother I wanted to have. He put his arms around my shoulders and pulled me close while I silently cried into his chest shaking with every sob that tried to escape my mouth.

"Shy, its not worth it." He whispers. "You're amazing, and nothing will ever change that. Not your mother, not Derek, not your father, or that jerk-off of a grandfather. No one will change you and your amazing. don't let that jerk hurt you. Because if an imprint can hurt you this bad than… the only thing that he's for is to make you stronger." I nodded though I was still broken hearted.

"I know you feel as if you broken up with the love of your life but you have to remember love comes and goes but true loves stays…and if he is the guy for you he'll come back and stop being a dick head."


	31. Chapter 31: Love, hurt, gain, lost

**Derek**

As soon as I sat down next to Roxy all hell broke lose. She seriously would not leave me alone.

"Why the good Raven would you do that to her? You know how much she cared about you. You stupid dick monkey!" She screeched.

"How the heck did you guys even hear our conversation? You seat 7 rows infront of us?" I whisper shout.

She paused then sighed. "Shredder was checking on Shiloh once we felt how sad she was. Raven's have this connection, when one Raven brother or sister is feeling a certain emotion we automatically tap into their train of thought." Then she looked at me again. "Why would you do that to her? just tell me."

"I did that, so she wouldn't get hurt by me in the end. Under the pressure like this I am not the best person to be around and I don't want to yell at her or anything. Listen it's a personal thing. You wouldn't get it." I waved her off and she balled her fist and slammed it down where the sun don't shine. I flinched, thanking god that I was a werewolf and nothing hurt that bad anymore. Though it did hurt really bad, it didn't hurt so bad that it'd look like I was dying. "What the Hell was that for?"

"For waving me off! Listen. Shiloh is my best friend, since we were little and I will not give up till I get my answer." Roxy said stubbornly.

"Well have fun, hitting me in the balls repeatedly because you are not getting an answer out of me. I am her imprint and I know whats right for her and for me both." I said just as reluctantly as she did.

"Just because you're her imprint doesn't mean you control all of her. You're suppose to be there for her, to care about her and to make sure she's okay...not leave her when she needs you most. Only dickheads do that."

"Will you stop calling me a dickhead?"

"No and I only called you a dickhead once, I called you a dick monkey last time you butt munch." Roxy is the most infuriating girl I have ever met. "You know I don't even think you deserve Shiloh. She's too good for you, to understanding."

"She is too good for me. But I will be the only guy that cares the most about her."

"Besides her father and Shredder...who actually want to kick your ass right now...but if you did care about her, you'd tell her the truth about why you did what you did back there." I saw what she was doing as she raised an eyebrow at me. She totally had me in a corner and she knew exactly what to say to either tear me apart or come out with the truth. I didn't want to lose Shiloh but I didn't want to hurt her.

"Okay if I tell you, will you stop calling me names that begin with dick and stop hitting me in that area?"

She smirked knowing she'd won.

**Shiloh**

We landed in Washington, I was feeling a bit better. The whole ride Shredder kept keeping me laughing by messing with the guy flight attendent who had some of the oddest behaviors. But I was still hung up about Derek and what he said. I can understand though I mean there are other girls out there and other guys out there. We don't have to be together, nothing seems better than that but if thats what he wants then I am going along with it. Why try and make a relationship work if only one person actually wants to make it work?

Grandpa was crankier than ever always complaining and took ever oppurtunity to shoot me down. I didn't let it affect me, he's done enough and I don't think his words really mean anything to me anymore. When we got to Pops house (Billy), the plan went into motion and I was more nervous than ever. Dad claimed that he needed to talk to me for a bit and Derek said he needed to check in with Sam for pack duty even though he's under my dads leadership, but they didn't need to know that.

Dad walked me to a clearing and when I saw and smelt all the vampires I flinched. Shredder always taught me when it comes to a threat you have two options, fight or flight. In all honesty, I would love to flight right now. Dad slung a shoulder over me for support. The whole time Dad was talking to the leader of that vampire coven, the smallest one with brownish-cooperish hair, examined me the whole time. They came up with a planned for me to stay with the examiner while they got things set up.

It was the most awkward thing at first. "Hi," She spoke freaking me out. "I'm Renesmee Cullen..." She stuck out her hand. I kinda stared at it before I shyly smiled.

"I'm Shiloh Smith...Black..." I stared off before I smirked. "I'm Shiloh Black-Smith." and I gave a light laugh.

She smirked. "You're Jacob's daughter huh?"

"Yeah," I said not knowing what else to say.

"I'm his imprint..." I froze a bit confused.

"How's that possible?" I said incredulous, then realized what I said. "Oh My Ravens, sorry, I didn't mean it like that its just that well, he's with Leah. I mean would he be with you if you guys imprinted."

Renesmee laughed lightly. "No, not neccessarily. Imprinting can be any type of relationship; love, friendship, or brother/sister. Me and Jacobs is kind of like brother/sister and friendship."

"Renesmee...can I call you Ren?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's a new nickname, I like that one." She smiled.

"Awesome, well Ren, I've been imprinted by Derek, do you now him?"

"Yeah, we used to talk alot until the whole werewolf thing. They go really hard when it comes to protecting territories."

"Well, recently he told me we shouldn't be together...That he didn't want me hurt, but he hurt me telling me he didn't want to hurt me."

"Imprints are confusing when Jacob told me we couldn't be inlove it broke my heart but he knew something I didn't he knew that someone else could love me more than he can. Or maybe theres so many emotions going through both your head that he's not sure if you're both ready for something more." Ren looks like she's only a year or so older than me but she seemed so much more wiser than that.

"Yeah, you're right Ren. Thanks for talking to me...I would've talked to my friend Roxy but certain subjects piss her off and she's agressive so I didn't want her to go and kick Derek's ass or anything." I laughed.

She laughed along. "That's how my aunt rose is."

We continued to talk, finding out more about each other than anything. She told me about how her parents met and how she was born and it made me realize vampires aren't to scary after all. I think I actually made a new friend, though me and most girls don't get along too well.

I can't wait till this whole funny business is over. Then I can finally live my life.

**Renesmee**

At first I didn't really know how I felt about Jacob having a kid and not telling me. I know how my mom felt though, she was furious even though they have been over a long time ago. One thing that bug me about my mother is the need to have the most attention but pretends she doesn't like the attention. Now though I am so happy Jacob has Shiloh and Leah, he has a family now, something that I know that he wanted for the longest time.

Shiloh is a quiet girl but she's lively and funny and has that carefree smile just like her dad. now I honestly don't mind going up against the Raven bat creatures, or whatever they are to defend her. Plus Jacob's a friend and my family owes them.

I just hope ends well for them.

**Jacob**

This is it, this is the moment we've all been waiting for. Everyone lined up getting ready and I smirked at Shiloh trying to tell her eveyrthing will be fine. I've learned a lot about her, especially that when theres alot of tension she's prone to panic attacks and that wouldn't help our current sitaution. Clara walked next to me slowly.

"I..." She started but then she shook her head.

"What?" I asked.

"Nevermind..." Then she seemed as if she changed her mind again. "Well, I want to say that things don't always turn out how you expect it and if things turn out bad..." She didn't get to finish because Sam's group arrived and we all got a little shock and a little distracted.

Embry slowly walked up to me not yet noticing Clara standing there. "Hey man," He nods.

"Hey Embry, this is Clara, Shy's mom." I said motioning to Clara. He looks at her and freezes, the expression on their faces evidence of what just happened. Clara looked shocked and slowly blinked and nodded.

"Nice, to meet you Clara..." He said as if he met the girl who starred in all his dreams.

"Uh...hi...Embry." I've actually never seen Clara so nervous and speechless. Usually when we talked she was bold and reluctant to show her softer side.

Before they could say anything else. A vocie that wasn't here befor entered the woods. "What's this?" The man who caused all this, the man who has destroyed my little girls life from the moment she was born has walked in with Melissa.

"Richard, this is the last time I am giving you a chance." He didn't look affected at all. Which gave me a weird feeling. If he knew something about our plan we wouldn't be able to know even with the Cullen's on our side. Melissa explained to us earlier that though vampires are the only creature that can destroy ravens besides raven themselves, their powers do not work on them. You actually have to have pure skill to beat them.

"More games Melissa?" He questioned. "You really think that I didn't know what was going on this whole time?"

We all looked shocked but Shiloh, I wondered what was going through her mind right now. If she was okay emotionally, she always looked physically fine but theres something in her eyes that told me there was something off.

"Oh I believed you knew, you've always been a clever one...doesn't mean your smarter or you'll win. Do you think I really didn't find out what happened to my parents?" He looked completely shocked. "You've been doing this to my family for to long Richard and I don't care if you say you love me or not because I'm pretty sure that's a bunch of bullshit. If you loved anyone you wouldn't be trying to kill your only granddaughter."

He just stared at her. "But because I still, surprisngly love you, I give you two options. The first is to get away from me and my family for good and give all your powers to Shiloh including that Flock of Ravens. The second is to keep everything you have...but be killed." You can see the coldness and hatred in her eyes.

He laughed without humor. "You think that your group of pathetic werewolves, untrained Ravens, and Veggie Vampires can beat me? You have alot of faith."

Off to the side I hear Roxy say quietly. "Derek, I take back what I said...He is a bigger dickhead than you are...but you're still prince of dickheads." I see Derek glare at her.

"You see Melissa, I have come prepared for this. I knew you'd turn against me." Somethign flashed in his eyes and then wings sprouted from his back and a big black cloud of dark feathers and unfamilar faces.

"Not good." Clara said. He face was full of fear and I coudln't help but agree.

"Now Melissa since I still and forever love you, I will give you two choices. Come to my side and watch your granddaughter die...or stay on that side and watch your granddaughter, daughter, and possible yourself die." He said all to happily.

"Don't come crying to me when you are five seconds away from going six feet under."

**Shiloh**

And then it began, when the last word rang out everyone transformed into fighting machines. The wolves shapeshifts and automatically charged the vampires followed suit only Ren staying back with me. Grandma was already deep into the fight and Roxy and Rex sprouted their wings flying over the front line of violence and taking on the next set of enemies.

It was horrible blood and screams rang out from the crowd of enemies. Dad yelled something to mom and she hesistated and then ran towards me. Thats when The brown haired vampired went crashing to the trees and Ren went screaming and running towards... I rushed forward to the crowd to help somehow but I was throw back by a black set of wings.

Something sharped dug into my arms and I was smashed to the groaned. Pained shot through my head and I opened my eyes. Grandpa hovered over me, his long nails he's always sharpened scratched my neck. I expected him to have a hateful look on his face but he didn't. He was crying.

"Shiloh, I lost eveything because I wanted everything I couldn't have. Because my mother put a spell on me. I know I am going to die today, so as my dying wish...I wish you all happiness...nothing less. I am so sorry for what I've done. I love you Shiloh Sarah Smith, you are my granddaughter and no matter what I've done to you, you were always in my heart." He then took his nails and sliced my neck I screamed and he balled his fist and hit me up side the head. His weight was lifted from me before I went into darkness. Two figures danced infront of me, one a werewolf and one a women with wings as they worked together to tear him apart. I let out a sob as a black and white light shined and the women with wings was tossed backwards. I knew who that was, I knew what she did.

Mom, why did you give up your powers for me...why did you do it right before that light hit? Why did you you risk your life for me?

_Hey guys this was a hard chapter for me to write. It was kind of early and Im on a road trip. So it might not be a great chapter but I think its pretty instense...lol. I changed my plans. I am going to finish this story and do my other stories...and then i am going to start the sequel and then i am going to start my new short story called, Runaway Loves. Tweet me guys ChildRaven and follow me. I am going to start doing video things for my stories soon because I am actually in the mix of writing a book that I plan on being published! _

_I always wanted to say I love you guys and glad you stuck with me during my uneven unpredictable updates and late updates and everything and I thank you and appreciate you guys for helping encourage me into writing because I found that this is something I really love to do. You guys are amazing!_


	32. Chapter 32: All we wanted was love

**Jacob**

it was the most terrifying thing i have ever seen. I attacked Richard from the side using my teeth to get under him Clara soon joined me. She did something weird as we worked to destroy him. Something happened though, he gained more power and Clara whispered words that I never heard.

"In this life we cause pain, I'm sure that Ive never gained, so Shiloh smith I wish you bliss. I give you my power...My delecate flower." She sobbed. I looked at her and she had a look in her eyes that told me what she was doing. She loved Shiloh enough that she was actually killing herself. My heart was breaking. I know that I'm not inlove with Clara anymore but she was starting to mean something to me. She was an important part of my life and now I'm loosing her. "I'll miss you Jake and I love you. Tell Shiloh, my mom, and everyone else that I love them." A bright light shined and she was tossed back with a painful ear splitting scream, I let out a howl as I lunged to catch her but it was useless. I stopped when I heard the old mans heartbeat sputter and stop completely, I looked at him.

"You brought this on. You stupid son of a bitch, you killed her, your own daughter." I spat at him as he burned. I ran behind a tree and transformed, quickly throwing on pants and running back to Clara. I stopped when Shiloh laid on the ground still and covered with blood. A weird noise was made in my throat as I rushed to her.

"Shiloh, Shiloh honey." I said picking her up gently in my arms. Melissa walked slowly towards her daughter shaking with sobs and crying.

"Clara, Clara!" She was sobbing and shouting. I looked at Shiloh her eyes were half opened.

"Dad, I love you..you know that right?" She asked.

"Course I know that baby girl," I promised nodding my head.

"Good, does mom know I love her?"

I was shaking, I didn't know that. Clara was...I don't want to say dead, but from that blow I wouldn't be surprised if she wasn't. I didn't say anything and Shiloh started to shake. "Dad, please tell me she knows. I don't care if you have to tell a lie. Just tell me she knows."

"She knows, honey." I lied, I didn't know if she did. "She knows how much you love her and she loves you just as much...or more." The last few words were completely true.

Carlisle walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "We'll take care of them Jacob, don't worry. Clara's hearts still beating, theres a chance she'll be okay." I looked at him and pleaded with my eyes.

"Carlisle, I know I've asked for alot already, please just please, if Clara can't make it as she is can you...can you change her?" I asked gulping back the tears as he cradeled Shiloh in his arms making sure her head was close to his chest so shes cool. He looked at me with hesisitance.

"Yes, I'll do it, if your sure its what you want. But I would talk to Embry first." I nodded and kissed Shiloh on the head and he ran off with her. I forgot all about Embry and it pained me to see my best friend looking so broken. Emmett picked up Clara and followed after Carlisle. Embry walked up to me with a sadden expression. I then realized that it was just Melissa, Embry, Richards lifeless body, and me. Melissa wasn't far behind Embry and the both stopped infront of me. Melissa's expression was so heart breaking that I actually let out a sob.

"Jake, Whats going to happen to them? Will they be okay?" Embry asked.

"Shiloh, I don't really know, Carlisle said he can help is all...and Clara, I don't know Carlisle said her heart was beating so he can try but...if all else fails, I was wondering if you two would be okay with her changing into a vampire." I looked at them both.

"A vampire?" Embry choked. "Is that how bad she is? Oh god, I should have went with her...I should have-"

"Young man why are you blaming yourself?" Melissa looked at him. "She'll be alright...and I think if it comes down to changing her..." She started to bawl and I wrapped her into a hug. "If it comes to Changing her than so be it. I don't care what she is what she looks like and if she wants blood or not! I love her and I'm not going to see her let go of a life she didn't even begin to live yet."

"Embry, this is Clara's mom so I think its better to go with her word on things. But I'd feel better if you have a say in things. I know you imprinted with her." I said. Melissa looked up and patted my back and let go.

"You imprinted on my daughter?" She looked pleased.

"Yes, ma'am and even though I don't know much about her, I care about her alot. Jake, as long as she's in my arms I don't care if she's a vampire or not."

I nodded at the two and sighed. Embry frowned and kept looking to the spot where Richard was lying. "What do we do with the body?"

"Hold on," Melissa backed up and her wings sprouted from her back. She walked over to richard and in a voice we could barely hear she spoke to him.

"Richard, you were the sweetest man I have ever known and I am sure I would never fall inlove again. But you have cause me and my family so much pain and grief that I cannnot go on pretending anymore. I forgave for killing my parents because you didn't know how powerful your spell was. But when You were trying to kill Shiloh I couldn't forgive you at all, I asked you to stop to apologize. I was hoping that you would want my happiness more than anything but you didn't you wanted the flocks happiness instead. I still love you Richard...but I'm not certain I can ever forgive you." She then placed her hands on his chest and he slowly disolved into nothing but a bunch of sparkly specks and the flow away as the winds blew. She watched them as they flew away towards the beach. "I hope I never have to do that to another family member...Umm, can you call if you get any updates on their condition? I think I need to take a walk to sort through my thoughts."

"Yes, of course." I smiled weakly at her.

She nodded and tried her best to smie. "Embry, would you mind coming with me? I'd like to speak to you."

He looked a bit nervous. "I'd like that Mrs. Smith."

They walked off and as soon as they were out of ear shot I broke down. I cried and sobbed, I couldn't handle it. I don't understand why I was so upset, Shiloh would be okay and Clara would be okay...maybe. Maybe thats it, Clara, she could possibly be dead or dying this very moment. Her life would fully change now that she gave her powers to Shiloh.

I remember the day Shiloh was concieved. I thought it was the best day of my life.

_Flashback_

We layed on our backs next to each other, both breathing alittle hard and both out of breath. We were still undressed lying under the hotel sheets but we held hands over the blanket, not saying a word, just enjoying the company of the other person.

"Do you feel any different?" I asked her. I did feel different. I felt amazing like there was nothing we couldn't do as long as we were together. I loved this women.

"Do I feel Different? Well I know I'll be sore in the morning but I do feel even more inlove with you." She said shyly squeezing my hand.

"Yeah?" She nodded. "That's good because I am even more inlove wit you too." I leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Good." She sighed. "Jacob, can you promise me something?"

"Yes," I said automatically.

"Please promise me, we'll always love each other no matter what happens. I want to remember this. I want our love to be strong." She says with a blissful tone.

"Of course my dear, I'll always love you."

_End of flashback_

I stared blankly at my hands and slowly understood. I never forgot about her ever since she had left me. I was so heart broken that I just went back to Bella, knowing that she'd always care and even if she chose Edward she'd still love me in some way. I guess thats all I wanted in life, was love. I wa so upset because I still love with her, I'm still inlove with Clara and though I can't have her and though I'm completelty inlove with Leah, I still am inlove with my daughters mother. I would never leave Leah because she's my everything now but Clara is such an important part of my life right now that I couldn't let her go. I would never let her go.

_FlashBack_

"What?" I asked confused as I climbed into bed and scooped her up in my arms. She stayed put but everything in her eyes said she wanted me to let go.

"Jacob, I love you but this will never work. I can't be with you like this and well, I'm breaking up with you and going home. Where I belong."

_End of Flashback_

I looked up and ran. I ran to the Cullens house and Alice was there to great me. Her tiny frame stopped me and wrapped me into a big hug. I hugged her back, the Cullens have easily became a second family to me and even the bitchy Rosalie became like a big sister to me. She always had my best interest even if at the beggining she simply hated my guts.

"How are they Alice?" I asked.

"Well, Carlisle worked on Shiloh pretty fast for Vampire speed. She's hooked up to a breathing machine, she started having trouble the cut on her throat was pretty deep. Now he's working on Clara and she's struggling she's on a breathing machine too...Shiloh will be waking up in 15 minutes. We'll help her till she's completely better don't worry." Alice Said.

I nodded. "Thanks Alice."

"No problem, honey." She skipped off into the house and I slowly followed after her. I hope this turns out right.

_Hey guys_ _i am so sad right now. I am almost done with this story but don't worry I'll have a sequel. NOW i can't decide what I want to do but as soon as I get past a certain part I'll give you guys the option to vote on my home page. Kay? I'll set up a cute little pole lol. Thanks guys for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!_


	33. Chapter 33: Twist and Changes p1

**Jacob**

Shiloh eventually woke up. She was okay alittle weak and sore but she would be alright. She didn't stay awake to long though, once she found out about her mother she cried for awhile before slipping into a steady sleep. Embry and Melissa haven't returned yet but I am sure they'll be back soon.

I sat down near Nessies old bed that Shiloh was now laying on. I haven't moved from this spot for awhile now and I'm starting to get achey. Derek came slowly into the room looking around steadily like he was searching for someone. Then he took a deep breath when he realized that I was the only one in her.

"Hey," He said. I nodded at him cooly, resisting the urge to kick his ass. It was quiet for the awhile as he watched Shiloh breath.

"Why did you do it?" I asked. He looked at me confused and I gave him a pointed look. He slowly started to realize what I was saying.

"Jacob, I'm like any imprint. I love her, no matter what but I don't think this is the time to be together. We kind of rushed into this you know? I realized we knew nothing about each other. That's how my parents were and look what happened to them! They're divorced because one cheated and now the other is a bitter drunk who doesn't pay attention to her kids. I don't want that to be us." He ranted. I looked at him and slowly understood.

"You're afraid." I stated plainly. He looked up incredulously. "Admit it kid, you're afraid of losing somebody you really love."

He sighed with a shaky breath. "Yes, I'm afraid."

From the corner of the room I heard a mumble. "Wow, Ren was right."

"Shiloh, were you eavedropping?" I smiled at her. She started to sit up and Derek rushed to help her.

"Thanks," She said.

"Now miss were you?" Derek said smiling.

"Yes, I was and thats a good thing for you. I know we aren't ready for love or anything but I atleast wanted you to be there instead of ripping my heart out and playing with it like a jump rope. But I understand why you did what you did." She said looking just like her mother as she crossed her arms infront of her chest, having that stubborn look in her eyes.

"So you forgive me?" He asked, or more pleaded with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Yeah I forgive you...somewhat." She shrugged.

"Shiloh," He pleaded.

"Well I mean what I am suppose to do? You basically dissed me infront of a emo guy with headphones!"

I blinked at her while Derek looked remorseful. "Shiloh, I never meant to hurt you." You know its weird most dads wouldn't want to hear his daughter talk about love and relationships infront of them. Mmm, now I see why, its like watching a show like, days of our lives or something...not that I have watched it.

"Yeah you have Jacob!" I heard Edward shout. Get out of my head Cullen!

I watched as Shiloh and Derek bicker back and forth about forgiveness. In all honesty I knew exactly what Shy was doing, she was dragging his apology out. She wanted him to see how she felt when she was so desperatley trying to hold onto him when he said it was over. Yep, just like her mother.

Edward came rushing in claiming we needed to talk. He dragged me to wear Clara was lying and her heart beat was stuttering and falting. I gulped looking at how pale and lifeless she was. "We're going to need to change her in order for her to keep living...somewhat. Is that all right?" Edward asked looking me square in the eyes.

"Melissa, Embry, and I talked about this and yeah its fine, anything to make her better."

Carlisle nodded and slowly walked towards her and gently took her wrist. "You want to stay?"

"Yeah," I said.

He once again nodded and took her wrist and gently bit into it. Clara gasped and writh but otherwise made no noise as Carlisle injected his venom in her. He slowly let go and listened to her heart once more to make sure she was okay. It was quirker than I would expect it would be.

"Thanks guys, thanks a lot."

"No problem son," Carlisle said patting my back as he walked out the bedroom.

I walked to the bedside just as Clara started to jerk around. I rubbed her arm and hushed her.

"It'll be over sooner than you think and you'll be with Shiloh. Then I can tell you a secret I didn't even know."

**Melissa**

I walked with the young man I learned whos name was Embry. He was very nice and I am glad to know he imprinted on my daughter. He's what she needs, someone who will be there for her at all times and someone who can mend that broken heart. I know no one can replace a fathers love but she would be able to live a happier life with this young man.

"Now, Embry though my daughter may be turning into a vampire you still liked to be with her?" I asked steadily anazlyzing him.

"Yes, I know its the imprint talking but I'd be with her no matter what. But I know one thing for sure I was beyond interested in her when Jake talked about her. He would describe her as if she was the sweetest thing since chocolate was created. I guess I fell inlove with her before I even knew her." He said dreamily. I smiled at him, yes he is perfect. One who judges based of character is the best man in my book.

His phone rang and his brow furrowed when he saw who it was. "Jake whats up?" I looked up and shamelessly listened.

"...they changed her already?..." He kept listening as jacob explained.

"...Yeah, okay...we'll be back soon." He hung up and stared at me.

"They changed her?" I asked. He nodded and without a word both of us walked to the house not sure what to say.

**Clara (mind)**

I felt like ice was covering me. Is this what its like to die? Or am I going to be faced with more freezing pain? Soon enough it subsided, not completely, but enough to think clearly.

I started to remember about when I was pregnant with Shiloh. The feel of laying downwith her just sitting in there happy and content. I used to regret bringing her into this world without a father but now she has one and one better than mine. I'll die happy now. I can die right now and be completely happy.

**Jacob**

I smoothed down her hair as Melissa and Embry walked in. They looked pretty sad but yet a glint of hope shined in both their eyes. Embry walked on the other side of the bed and took one of Clara's hands, she automatically relaxed at only jerked around alittle bit when the pain was at its highest.

"Aww my dear, sweet child." Melissa said sitting on her bed and placing a hand on her face.

Things are going to end up changing, I don't know how or when but I sure they are going to change.

3 days later.

I decided a visit to my dad will help me out. I'm sure Leah has told him about Shiloh and Clara already. When I walked in I was graced with my lady's presence and my fathers. He looked at me exaiming me as if I was a child who just fell down a tree.

"You okay son?" He asked.

"Yeah dad I'm-" I was cut off by the chirping of my phone. Alice's name flashed across my screen and I frowned confused s to why it was marked urgent.

_Get over here, fast._

_**Hola guys! I am so sorry for this slightly boring chapter. I know not much is going on right now but after that little cliffy you better know something's about to happened. And when I get into my zone twisted and creative things happen. lol I know how you guys enjoy my odd upredictable ways...just kidding! Love you! Review!**_


	34. Chapter 34: Twist and Changes p2

**Shiloh**

We all look intensely at my moms body as we waited for her to wake up. I was never sure as to how I felt about her being a vampire but I a sure as hell happy she isn't dead. When my mom began to move I moved closer watching her face with more focus. I've never seen a newborn vampire in real-life but Ren showed me a vision of one.

When Mom opened her eyes, I was greeted with the familar brown eyes with the hint of grey and green of him. Everyone gasped and I eyed them like they were nuts. Dad came strolling into the room with Embry and when they saw her they both gasped. Mom looked around as she began to sit up.

"Where am I?" Her voice flowed into the open space, like a strum of a harp.

"Hey mom, sup?" I asked lightly.

"You know, when I thought about dying I never actually thought about being alive but dead but in a nother world. And honestly I kind of expected to feel different but I feel pretty much the same 'cept my throat burns a bit and I have this desirable need to run, fly, and eat a dang cheeseburger cuz I am starving." My mom babbled on and on. I just looked at her with a pleased face.

"Ma, you're not dead." I said.

"...ha-what?" She half laughed. "No, darling shiloh, I think you're mistaken, I am dead."

Great we are getting into one of those I am right and you are wrong conversations. "Ma, if you were dead you're heart wouldn't be beating and you wouldn't be craving cheeseburgers...or have a throat burn or whatever."

She looked me straight in the eye and the biggest smile spread across her face. "Awww, my subconscience wants me to believe I am seriously not dead. Wow, I must have equsite memory if I can even get your personality right.

I turn to the rest of them. "You wanna take a go at it?" They all looked at me like I was nuts. I sighed and heard the Cullens make there way out the room, Leaving me, dad, derek, grandma, roxy, rex, and embry.

"Mom, I promise you, you are completely alive. You're here with me, Dad, Grandma, Roxy, Rex, and Embry. I seriously can honestly say you're alive." I said looking into her eyes.

"But how? I felt it, all the light, all my power it settled into you. Didn't you feel it?" She said looking hurt and sad.

"Yes, I felt it mom, I can still feel it. Why are you so disappointed?" I asked.

"Because..." She looked up and shyly smiled at everyone and her gaze lingered on Embry before looking back at me. "Why can I see so well and how did I survive?"

"Mr. Cullen changed you into a vampire so you could stay with us, and I'm glad he did. Aren't you?" I asked bringing my earlier question back and rephrasing it.

"I don't know," I frown at bit at her answer. "I thought that me being gone would make things easier. I realized when your grandfather attacked you that this all truly was my fault. All because I wanted one persons affection so badly I hurt the people who already showed affection towards me. I thought maybe If I got myself out of the game, he'd leave you alone. You'd be the only one to lead that stupid mistake of a flock. I'm serious he picked the most murderous beings to be apart of his clan." She sighed. "I love all of you guys and you mean alot to me and I didn't try to kill myself kuz I wanted to be away from you, I did it to protect you. Now give me a hug damnit!" She said reaching for me. I let her wrap me in her arms as she gently held me. Soon enough we we're doing the cheesy group hug thing.

I am so glad things we're going to be okay.

**Clara**

For the next few days we discovered my newborn vampire abilities or whatever. Apparently since I was already something other than human I turned out completely different. My heart still beats but I still have to be burned to be dead, I eat normal food like I used to but I still need blood, my phsical appearance stayed the same yet I barley glow in the sun. We're staying at Jacobs apartment and when I saw Shiloh's room I couldn't help but smile. He treated our daughter so well.

Leah and I have become somewhat friends, we have some tension between us. It isn't the jealous ex-girlfriend thing for me but its just I don't feel comfortable around her because I feel like if I don't watch my back she'll rip my head off. Today Leah and the rest of the gang were out taking care of things, so it left me and Jacob.

Since I woke up before hand I decided to attempt and make breakfast. I sort of burnt the bacon and may have made the pancakes alittle liquidy but in the end it looked like I could actually somewhat cook. When Jake walked out he hd extreme bed-head and a beyond sleepy expression. He wore no shirt just sweats. I stared for awhile until I realized he was talking to me.

"Clara?" He asked stepping towards me.

"Oh, I'm sorry...what was it that you were saying?" I asked feeling my cheeks warm a bit.

"I was saying goodmorning and wondering why you made breakfast." He smirked knowingly as he took a seat.

"J-just...thought I had the ability to do it... Goodmorning..." I said hesitantly sitting next to him.

"Well thank you," He smiled. We ate in silence and it wasn't awkward...well not extremely awkward, until I stupidly brought up Leah.

"So you love her?" I said in what seemed like a disappointed voice. I wasn't trying to be disappointed I was happy for him and I think I may have a possible connection with Embry but we had something and I guess I'm still that 16 year old girl who doesn't want to give up her best friend and first love.

He looked completely at lost with my question. "Love who?"

"Leah,"

"Oh, yeah. I'm in love wit her...I actually plan on asking her to marry me when things are less..." His eyes flashed to me then the wall. "Hectic."

I nod, he probably wants to wait till I'm out of the picture so Leah will be less tense. "Well that's good, I'm happy for you Jake." I smiled, even though oddly enough I felt like crying.

"So what do you think of Embry?" He asked.

"I don't really know, I mean when I looked at him I knew theres something special about him, but I just can't place what it is." I answered truthfully.

"Mmm, yeah, so how are you and Leah getting along?" He asked giving me a look.

"I guess," I shrugged.

"You guess?"

"I guess, we kind of get along. I don't think she likes me to much though." I said.

He looked at me concern. "Hey, for me and Shiloh's sake can you try and make peace with her? I care about you both and hoped you two would like each other."

"I'm not sure if that would happen in a matter of 2 days." I said.

"What's in two days?"

"I'm leaving with Roxanne and Rex. I think their parents would want them back don't ch'ya think?" I said laughing lightly.

"Are you coming back?" I looked at his face then, it was between hurt, sadness, and concern.

"No, I can't stay here." I said feeling awful for speaking the words.

"Why? Everyone here loves you and likes you, why would you leave?"

"Because I don't deserve it. Because I don't want to be that bitter women I was all my life. I need a fresh new start." I said.

"Well being here would give you that," He began. "You'd be away from the Ravens, you could help Shiloh develope when she's ready. Please just stay. Why don't you want to be here? Tell me the truth, tell me. I know when you're lying Clara." He begged.

I just looked at him and started to cry. When I cry I don't do that crazy sobs that most women do, so atleast I wasn't make a complete fool of myself. "I don't know how I would take it seeing you with her everyday. I still...you're going to think this is silly but...even though I'm the one who ended things, I still didn't get my chance." Okay maybe I am the jealous girlfriend.

_**(A/N at this point I need your help leave a review which power couple do u want? Jake/Leah or Jake/Clara I am so stuck between the two. But then Embry is kind of left there unless I change it so there imprint is like Jacob and Ness's/Ren)**_

He blinked and smiled but frowned. "I'm still inlove with you Clara."

Okay now I started slamming my face into the table, over and over again. Jake got up and grabbed my shoulders pulling me back. "I am so sorry, I'm still inlove with you too Jake but I can't let you throw away a perfect life with a perfect women. You don't love me. You love her, Marry her and forget all about me." I begged. "What are we going to do about Shiloh?"

"Clara, please I-"

"Forget about it, for my sake. How are we dividing custody? I keep her for the school year? or you keep her for the school year? then one of us gets summer?"

"Yeah, I'll take her for the school years if you'd like and you'd get her all summer?" He said still not happy.

"Yeah sure, I'll come down and visit once in a while...will you do the same?" I asked.

"Yeah of course." He said I nodded. I looked at him and smiled gently as I picked up the plates. I placed them in the dish washer and when I turned around Jake was right infront of me. I'm surprised I didn't smack into his chest like when we first met. "Can I just..."

"Can you just what?" I asked.

He leaned in and...

_**(A/N whoopS! chapters over...I know I'm straying from my orignal story...I didn't expect to fall in love with the idea of Jake and Clara getting back together but I must admit it is tempting. So I'mma see what you guys want before I do anything else. Now tell me what you think of Vampire Clara! did you expect her to be a full vampire or what? I did but then my brain got a better idea kuz I WANTED TO HAVE SOMETHING MIRACLE LIKE HAPPEN! in the sequel that I know declare will be happening! Love you guys! leave me a review! YOU MAKE ME HAPPY! BYE! oH YEAH! AND GUESS WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN IN THE SEQUEL! THATS RIGHT NEW FREAKY CHARACTERS! CAN'T WAIT!)**_


	35. Chapter 35: Hello to the end p1

_**(A/N sigh...okay since I do this for your pleasure this chapter will be kind of mushy and degrassi like and drama filled...then it'll be okay again...umm...Idk how to end the story but I know I got a good IDEa of how I want it to end...but uh...yeah here we go...I need you guys to review this one, please for the sake of my sanity...oh and read the a/n at the end plz it might give you a full summery of the sequel...)**_

**Jacob**

I leaned in and...

SMACK!

She slapped me across the face. I held my cheek, that shit really hurt!

"What the hell!" She hissed. "Did you not hear a word I said?"

"Yeah, but just let me kiss-" She cut me off by slapping me in the face again.

"Jake! Listen to yourself. You love Leah, you love her. And what about Embry? I told you I've seen something in him! Something wonderful and you're trying to kiss me! This won't help things between us!" She whispered yelled.

I caught her in my trap and looked at her pointedly. "Why would it matter if you're leaving?" She caught on to what I just did. Telling that leaving him here and her being so far away would break Embry just as much as if she'd kissed me. She slowly understood.

"You were always so clever."-she smirked slightly-"But I don't that changes things..." She walked around me and I turned so I was facing her. "Oh and Jacob...I think...I think you should tell Shiloh that she may need to be prepared for becoming the leader of the flock." My heart stop.

"No, you're not going to kill yourself Clara, please." I begged.

"No, I'm not I am going to be there for my baby and you, no matter what, Its just that now that I have vampire venom I may not be accepted. Vampires are Ravens worst enemies remember?" I nodded. "Now things are just complicated because I am their enemy but one of them too..."

"I understand...Clara?" I asked before she started walking away again.

"Yes?"

"I just want you to know...we can still be the same...you know without the uh..kissing, deep hugging, flirting, and uh..."

"Baby making?" She raised her eyebrows jokingly. "Don't worry jake, I know we can." Then she walked away back into Shiloh's room.

**Shiloh**

The next two days went by fast but slowly. I didn't want mom to leave but you coould cut the tension between her and Leah. It was kind of scary when it came to those too. they tried to keep the snide comments under control and Leah tried her best not to call my mom a bitch, but it wasn't enough, for me or my dad.

I looked sadly at my two best friends as they walked off to the security check in. We didn't end on the brightest terms considering Shredder tried picked a fight with Derek and almost killed each other in the process. Yeah they really don't like each other. They stand each other for my sake but like mom and Leah there is some tension between the two. Luckily we had Roxanne as a mediator through this whole thing. When we said goodbye it wasn't the funnest thing.

_flashback_

_I looked at Roxanne and Shredder holding hands as they both leaned against a tree. I slowly walked up to them afriad I was breaking up a special moment. _

_"Hey guys," I said slowly. They both looked up with the same sadden look._

_"Hey," They both said._

_"I'm going to miss you guys while we're seperated, I wanted to thank you guys for being there for me when I needed you most." I said softly._

_"You act as if we are breaking up or dying, we'll see you again." Roxanne said giving me a hug._

_"Yeah, we'll visit you, even if I'm not a big fan of your boyfriend." Rex mumbled._

_"Rex, why don't you like him?" I sighed, I didn't want to get into this but rex was like an older brother to me and his opinion mattered._

_"You don't seem to remember when you were crying your heart out do you? Things like that I don't forget and forgive easily. Especially when they're close to me." He said looking me deeply in the eyes._

_"I forgave him." I shrugged. "He did it cuz he was scared."_

_"Then he should find some balls." He said simply._

_"Ha! wow yeah thanks your such a great friend." I said sarcastically and to purposely to hurt him. I knew I would regret it but I kept going. "You're so supportive. You know I find you a little controlling if you don't like something Roxanne and I always have to agree to keep your sorry ass happy. well I am done with it and maybe your controlling, overprotective, buttface self is another reason why I left hawaii in the first place." I snapped._

_He stared blankly at me. "Yeah, well I may be controlling but I do love you shiloh, and I would never purposely hurt you because I was angry or wanted my way. As for the overprotectiveness well, isn't that what older brothers do? Even if we don't share the same blood?" _

_I looked at him and suddenly felt awful. I apologized over and over and over again but I could never erase the damage I made. Just because I thought he was taking a jab at Derek again. what am I suppose to do? Stand by and watch him insult my imprint? _

_flashback end_

I still feel awful, I have no idea what got into me. I think those were just venom filled words that flew out of my ass. I have no Idea what made me say those things.

My mom hugged every one of us and she stiffly smiled and shook hands with Leah who didn't even want to be here. I love both of them but they were acting childish. Embry was here and he hugged mom tightly and slipped something in her back pocket when everyone was turned away even though I saw. That was so cute a romantic. When she hugged me it wasn't the usual hug. I know we were saying goodbye but did it call for a goodbye hug?

"When you see me, I'll be different." She looked me straight in the eye after picking up her bags. "I promise. Shiloh Sarah black-smith." She giggled a bit at the last name and walked away.

_**(A/N OKay this is the end technically but next chapter will be a little bit of Melissa's thoughts kuz i bet your wondering whats happening to her... then your gunnna get claras, roxannes, and shredder rex's thoughts...now dat i think about it i wonder why on earth did i name him that but i still love it...anyway after that...thats the end..,or the begginning and end because thats when the sequel will be starting...i telll you the name of it when i do the last chapter of 14 years since shiloh... anyway if you read the top you'll see i said im giving you the summary/full summary...well...i will in just a second. I wanted to explain that things are simply going up from here, and there will be drama and action -as much as i can do- and love and of course mythical crap! whoa! okay so immma shut up and tell you the summary.**_

_**SUMMARY: Shiloh has gone through alot to get into the heart of her father. Derek and her have been growing a relationship while the relationship with her friends seem to be dangling on a cliff. Shiloh soon finds that starting a new life means learning new lessons and things that she may have not wanted to learn, embarking on journeys shes not quite ready for and making decisions no expected a 14 year old to make...and taking over a responisblity that she's not sure she kan handle, all because she started having dreams about a faceless girl, named... not telling =P lemmie tell you guys, this will be a long! long! long! story!=) )**_


	36. Chapter 36: The endFor now

**Roxanne**

I sat inbetween and Rex. I was sad about leaving Shiloh, especially with the misunderstanding with rex. I know she was only defending her imprint and Rex understood that too, but she didn't have to say those things to him. Rex knows things that we wouldn't be able to get. He knows when theres a chance at something wrong and when it came to his girls, he's never willing to take that chance.

No, I'm not saying that he will break her but he could. Just seeing the way she acted when he told her he needed to think, made me realize that she is way to gentle for him to be toying with her. If he did toy with her than, we'd lose the real Shiloh for the longest time.

I sighed, not knowing what to do. I knew I wasn't going to call her. Knowing that if I did call her all she'd do was be silent and not say much, you'd have to wait till she was ready to talk about what happened...which will be forever but thats okay. We'll survive.

**Shredder Rex (I seriously can't remember why I named him this...but I like the name...just why?)**

I can't believe Shiloh said those things to me. In all honesty I was just looking out for my best friend but I guess I was doing it cause I just plain didn't like the guy. I didn't have a problem with him at first but then he started to string Shiloh along and then BAM! he gets all pissy with her and cuts things off. If you weren't ready for her you should of promoted friendship than anything more than that.

I looked up at Roxanne who looked off into space with deep thought. I'm glad we went through this together, if we hadn't then I don't think we would be able to admit our feelings to each other. I was always kind of hesitant around her because I liked her. But now I wasn't like that anymore, I grabbed her hand gently. It caught her attention and she looked at me and smiled. I'm glad things are okay. We'll survive.

**Clara**

I looked out the window at the puffy clouds. Things are going to get better. I'm going to finally live my life. I can finally be happy for once. I finally don't have to worry about the approval from my father. I finally don't have to lie anymore. And I finally have someone who loves me.

When we landed I took the kids home, took the bullet from their parents, and went home to a empty house. I then ran up stares to change when I felt a peice of paper in there. When I unfolded it I automatically smiled.

_well miss, clara. It's embry, call me sometime. I'd like to hear your voice again._

_623-533-1824_

I knew everything would be alright.

Until...

_**(a/n the end for now. I am starting two new stories the sequel which will be named 14yss:Beggining and End! I am so excited! New Characters, Characters that were supposed to be in this story, and Characters that will randomly fly outa my butt! whoa! Anyway! The other new story is about seth and leah its called... She fell out a tree. its about how seth and leah found there imprints. mainly told in seths pov and his wifes, theyre telling this story to their kids so yeah. Hope you enjoy...Now I must sadly mark this as complete...I can't believe I am finished!...or almost=P)**_


End file.
